


The Masquerade

by madeleine334



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mint Eye, Moving In Together, Sex, Spoilers, Surprise Party, Unknown | Ray (Mystic Messenger)'s Real Name, Verbal Abuse, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleine334/pseuds/madeleine334
Summary: Luciel.I require your assistance._    _    _Everyone wore their own mask. Luciel wore many masks.





	1. Chapter 1

_Luciel._

_I require your assistance._

\- - -

The importance and high profile nature of the patrons who had entered the restaurant had demanded the attention of the customers and staff. The Chairman of C&R International , along with his son and current lover, made their way to their table and sat. The customers watched as the high profile guests entered. The man’s lover, Glam Choi, smiled at the sight. The son, however, ignored it as he tended to always handle the public attention he received.

Chairman Han, always a polite and doting person towards the people he cared about, pulled out the chair for Glam Choi and kissed her cheek as she graciously accepted.

Jumin Han, the Chairman’s son, appeared to act as if the woman was not even there, walking passed her and ignoring the display put on by his father, taking his seat.

“Jumin, your father is such a romantic,” Glam told the younger man.

“I can’t help but show you how much I love you, my dearest Glam,” Chairman Han cooed, taking his seat at the table.

“He is a caring person,” Jumin merely stated, giving his attention to the menu in front of him. 

Chairman Han beamed at the praise of his son, as dry as it was given.

“Your best red,” Jumin told the waiter that was at their table in an instant.

“I would like your best white,” Glam ordered. “I do not wish for the red to stain my teeth,” she then added with a wink to Chairman Han.

“Of course, my love,” he said. “Your teeth are such artful masterpieces.”

“They are the best money can buy,” she smiled.

“And for you, sir?” the waiter asked Chairman Han.

“I’ll take whatever the lovely lady is having,” he said.

The waiter nodded and took his leave.

“Now, about this proposition you had mentioned,” Jumin began.

“All business, are we?” Glam sighed, looking a bit bored.

“I was told this would be a business dinner, therefore I expect this to be business related.”

“It’s about a merger, actually,” Chairman Han told his son with a wide smile, placing a hand on Glam’s. “We are getting married.”

“I see,” Jumin eyed his father and the woman’s hands.

“I don’t intend to replace your mother,” Glam began.

“You won’t be,” Jumin cut her off with his disinterested tone.

“But, I would like for you to come to me with anything as if I were your mother,” she then continued, not missing a beat.

“Is that all?”

“Well, son, there is something else I would like to discuss with you,” Jumin’s father began. “It is in regards to your own marital status.”

Jumin felt a tension in his gut.

“Your drinks, sirs, madam,” the waiter had appeared with wine. Wine that Jumin felt he will most defiantly need at the moment.

“Leave the bottle,” Jumin told the waiter.

“Of course, Mr. Han.”

“We would like to order now,” Glam Choi told the waiter.  
***  
Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han’s assistant, felt the phantom presence of a stress headache. She sighed and looked down at her phone. Mr. Han was with his father, she knew. For what exactly the meeting was about, she was unsure; however, she suspected the outcome would be the source of her upcoming headache. She felt almost certain of that.

“God, please let me make it through the day,” she prayed.  
***  
“Marriage?”

“Yes, Jumin,” his father grinned, “to one of Glam’s students.”

“I do not think-”

“Sarah is a fine woman and would make a lovely wife for you,” Glam interjected, sipping her glass of wine. “She is also the CEO of _Sugar Round,”_ she added.

“A company that I plan on purchasing,” Chairman Han added with a small smile as he eyed the steak in front of them.

“You wish to use me as some sort of leverage in order to purchase an unknown company?” Jumin asked, ignoring his food for now. 

“Not unknown,” Glam replied, looking a bit annoyed. “Sarah’s company is small, but has made waves in their field.”

“So much so that I have never heard of them,” Jumin countered, taking a sip of his own wine.

“Regardless,” Chairman Han interrupted, “I plan on purchasing _Sugar Round_ and your marriage to Sarah would make things far easier on the company with a smoother transfer of assets and easier transition into C&R International.”

Jumin gritted his teeth, something that he absolutely despised, and clinched his hands into fists. He closed his eyes and said, “I must tell you that this entire arrangement will be impossible as I am already seeing someone.” He opened his eyes and stared at his father, not letting his own shock at his words show. He didn’t even know where that thought came from, but it came out of his mouth before he could even process the notion. “I am already seeing someone,” he repeated, committing to his web of lies.

“Since when?” Glam demanded after the initial shock wore off.

Jumin eyed here in annoyance, but did not respond.

“Jumin,” his father spoke in a serious, yet soft, tone, “when were you planning on telling me?”

This caused Jumin’s poker face to falter slightly. He did not expect the look his father gave him. It was one of sadness, something he immediately regretted putting upon his beloved father’s face. “I planned on telling you when we had some time alone together, father.” The lie rolled off his tongue easily, as if he was accustomed to lying point blank to his father, which he was not. 

“Is it serious?” his father then asked.

“I do believe so, yes.”

Chairman Han, no, Jumin’s father smiled as his son said those words. “I am so happy for you, Jumin,” the chairman spoke. 

“What about Sarah?” Glam asked.

“About that,” Jumin’s father then began, snapping out of his moment with his son. “A political marriage will be arranged,” he said.

“No,” Jumin interjected. “I refuse and I doubt my partner would be okay with the idea, either.”

“Partner?” Glam asked, suspiciously.

“Girlfriend is such a frivolous title,” Jumin countered.

“Jumin, try to be reasonable here,” his father said.

“How do we know that she is not just trying to take advantage of Jumin’s wealth?” Glam cut in, receiving a glare from Jumin.

“I suppose you would know something about that type of relationship?” Jumin shot out, shocking his father.

“Enough,” Chairman Han boomed, receiving small gasps from members of the restaurant surrounding them at the sudden loudness of the Hans.

“You are right, this conversation should take place in private,” Jumin said, embarrassed and disgusted by his own lack of tact and awareness of his surroundings. Their conversation had surely been eavesdropped on by the surrounding patrons. Really, they wouldn’t have to. He felt like he was close to yelling. He wouldn’t be surprised if the headlines read something along the lines of a family disagreement and Jumin Han no longer being single. What a shit show he had caused in his annoyance at his father’s flaunting of woman and ignorance of the way they saw him; a piggybank with legs. He was sure Glam Choi saw him just as the others had. His father’s womanizing ways had harmed the company in the past and he suspected this upcoming marriage would continue to hurt C&R International. His cat projects would, once again, be put on hold in order to put out a few fires. Perhaps fires of his own, since he had been so careless.

“Private,” Chairman Han agreed, “along with your girlfriend,” he then added. 

“Why must she be involved?” 

“I want to meet her,” his father insisted. “I want to make sure her intentions are that of love and not to take advantage of my son and his wealth.” The snake of a fiancée had gotten into his father’s ear with her comment. “What is her name?”

“Lucille,” Jumin spouted, digging himself into a deeper hole with every breath. “Lucille Vanderwood,” he continued, recalling the last name of Luciel’s maid. Luciel was willing to cross dress, so perhaps...

“A foreigner?” Glam Choi nearly choked on her wine.

“What of it?” Jumin asked defensively. 

“It is just surprising,” his father defended.

“She is of Korean decent,” Jumin continued the lie, “on her mother’s side. Her father is an American.” That should explain Luciel’s red hair, at least.

“How did you two come to meet?” his father pressed. 

“Perhaps Lucille would prefer to join me in order to continue this discussion,” Jumin replied, closing his eyes in annoyance. He was undoubtedly and thoroughly fucked. Zen would surely get a kick out of the hole he had dug for himself. He would just have to hope that Luciel would be willing to come along for this charade.

“Yes, perhaps that would be for the best,” his father agreed. “We could meet for lunch.”

The three of them proceeded to ignore each other, attempting to enjoy their meal. Jumin had never eaten steak as bland as the one he had consumed during that meal. Although, he knew that it was not the chef’s fault.  
***  
“Mr. Han, how did the meeting with your father go?” Jaehee asked, answering her boss’s call. She listened and felt her gut lurch at the mess her boss had found himself in. He was normally one of a cool headed manner. The fact that Jumin Han lashed out at his father and his father’s newly dubbed fiancée IN PUBLIC was a shock. Mr. Han then dragging an unknowing 707 into the mix was even more of a shock. “You believe Luciel will be willing to assist you in this?” she asked, immediately regretting even asking.

“Perhaps you should bring it up to him,” Jumin then said, still sounding annoyed.

“Mr. Han, this is not a part of my job,” she insisted. 

“Assistant Kang, you are just that, an assistant, so assist me.” 

Jaehee gulped at the near desperation in Jumin’s voice and then stood her ground. “I will not be involved in this, sir,” she insisted. Really, losing this job...it would be okay, right?

Jumin sighed. It was if all the fight had disappeared from his body. “You are right to deny this, the request is unreasonable. However, I do wish to receive your support in persuading Luciel.”

Her heart nearly stopped at the sudden surrender of the topic. “Of course, Mr. Han.”

“As well of your lack of disagreement in all upcoming cat related projects,” he then added before hanging up.

Jaehee cringed at the idea of future projects involving felines.  
***  
Jumin went to the RFA app and selected the message option and tapped Luciel’s icon.  
***  
 **Two new messages from Cat Mom**

_Luciel._

_I require your assistance._

Seven looked at the message and giggled at the thought of Jumin needing his help. Perhaps he needed a sitter for his sweet Elly. Maybe Jumin was finally coming around to the thought of having Seven as his co-parent for the precious ball of fur that was his sweet baby Elly. He even had a Cat Dad and Cat Mom mug for each of them, although Jumin may prefer a Cat Mom wine glass instead.

_What is it that God Seven may assist you with?_ \- Cat Dad

Seven hit send and waited for a response, which came sooner than he expected.

_Come to the pent house. I have a prank for you._ \- Cat Mom

“A prank, aye?” Seven asked out loud. 

“What are you scheming?” Vanderwood asked, finishing up the dishes that Seven had left for him in the sink.

“Scheming? Me?” he asked innocently, looking scandalized as he looked back at the annoyed Vanderwood.

“I have known you long enough to know that you are as close to your namesake as humanly possible when you bring up the word _prank.”_

“Vanderwood,” Seven began in an innocent voice, “I would never.”

“Just don’t involve me unless you want a taser up your ass.”

“I would never dream of involving you in one of my pranks,” Seven assured. “You have no sense of humor.”

“Never forget that,” Vanderwood replied, finishing up his cleaning.

“Don’t take any more jobs for a while,” Seven then said. “I think I will be busy for a bit.”

Vanderwood groaned, but said nothing.

_I’m on my way._ \- Cat Dad

Seven hit send and then grabbed the keys to one of his babies and skipped to the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chatroom has opened**

707: Jumi, baby, I’m home~

707: So

707: Don’t

707: Lock

707: Me 

707: Out

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

Yoosung: Seven?

Yoosung: Why are you going to Jumin’s?

707: Because, my dear little Yoosung.

707: Cat Mom and I have decided to make things work.

707: For the kids ;)

707: Cat Mom and Cat Dad are back together and stronger than ever <3

**Jumin has entered the chatroom**

Jumin: Please do not spam.

Yoosung: I’m confused...

707: It’s cold out here!

707: Please let me in.

Jumin: I have informed security to escort you to the penthouse.

Yoosung: What?

**Jumin has left the chatroom**

707: Bye, sweetie! Don’t forget to study for your exams.

**707 has left the chatroom**

Yoosung: What?!

Yoosung: How did he know about my exam?!

**Yoosung has left the chatroom**  
***  
Jumin sighed as he heard the knocking. He was really not looking forward to this. 

“It’s me,” he heard Luciel call out from the other side.

Jumin opened the door, but stopped the shorter man from coming inside. “I have rules first,” he began. “No harassing Elizabeth the 3rd, do as I say, and don’t break anything,” he said, standing aside and then letting Luciel in.

“Of course,” Luciel agreed, “this is your home and I am a guest. Now what is this about Jumin Han planning a prank that he needs the help of his God Seven to complete?”

Jumin sighed and grabbed his tablet, typing onto it, and then handing it over to Luciel. “Word travels fast,” he said.

Luciel read the headline of some gossip magazine and snorted. “Jumin Han no longer a single man, upsets father with revelation?” he reads. “You need me to take these down for you or something? I thought even you’d be able to find a way without the need for my hacking capabilities.”

“Gossip magazines are not the issue here, Luciel,” Jumin began. “What I need is your cooperation with...well,” he paused. “I need you to be my lover in order to get out of an arranged marriage set up by my father and his current interest.”

Luciel, mouth agape, stared silently at Jumin.

Jumin sighed and pulled out his checkbook. “I’ll make it worth your time.”

“No need!” Luciel replied, snapping out of his shock. “This is just too good of a prank! You know, when you contacted me, I didn’t expect it to be anything like this. Really, I was thinking you were going to prank Zen in some way with Elly.”

“I would never bring Elizabeth the 3rd into some sort of scheme, even if it was against Zen. She would be put in harm’s way of that wild cat hater.”

“Speaking of the precious princess, where is she?” Luciel asked, looking around the living room.

“She is taking a nap,” Jumin said, “now, stop any and all thoughts of abuse against Elizabeth the 3rd.”

“I would never!”

“I’m actually quite surprised you have agreed to this,” Jumin then said, bringing them back to the topic at hand.

“Oh,” Luciel said, “why wouldn’t I?”

This somewhat confused Jumin. “I am asking you to pretend to be my partner in order to ruse my father, as well as all of South Korea as a result.”

“And it sounds like fun,” Luciel grinned. “Besides, I’m used to undercover ops.”

Jumin eyed Luciel carefully before continuing. “I suppose working with your agency would require some very...particular field work. You are a skilled hacker, however, so it does not seem likely that they would risk a valuable member such as yourself in any sort of manner as an undercover operation.”

Luciel’s cheeks became a slight pink as he waved off Jumin’s statement. “Jumin, I am not all that talented. Okay, well maybe I am,” he then said with a grin. “Regardless, I am more than comfortable with this prank you have cooked up.”

“Yes, well,” Jumin said while trying to rid himself of a sudden curiosity of the dangers Luciel may have been placed in for the sake of his dubious employers. “We need to set up some ground rules. I have already stated the name of your alias for my father and Glam Choi.”

“The actress?” 

“I believe that is her occupation, yes.”

“She is like half your father’s age. I’m pretty sure she is only slightly older than you are,” Luciel mentioned.

“I am aware,” Jumin replied, uninterested in the woman. “Your alias is Lucille Vaderwood,” he told him.

“Vanderwood?” Luciel chuckled.

“The name of your maid, correct?” Jumin asked. “It was the first surname I thought of.”

“Alright, Lucille Vanderwood, at your service, Mr. Han,” Luciel said with a wink.

“You will need to wear a wig and feminine attire when we are seen out together. Your occupation can be that of your choosing, however, I must approve of it. I cannot be seen with a woman that his below my social standing to the point of the situation becoming unbelievable. My father’s fiancée believes you to be a gold digger and has planted seeds of doubt into my father’s ear. Something in the technology field would be acceptable, as you are in that field already and wouldn’t be far from the truth,” Jumin explained.

“I thought you said I could choose,” Luciel pouted.

“They both have the resources to investigate you if you choose something overly spectacular,” Jumin pointed out.

“I wanted to be an astronaut,” Luciel pouted.

Jumin merely sighed and went over to his wine cabinet. He was in need of a drink. “Wine?” he asked.

“No thank you,” Luciel replied. “I’m not much of a drinker, actually.”

“You may be as Lucille, though,” he pointed out. “As my partner, you will be expected to be by my side during events, business functions, as well as functions with my father. This includes our many meals together. Wine will be served and you will most likely be expected to consume it. I travel to many wineries a year and my partner accompanying me would be expected.”

Luciel sighed and nodded. “Fine, I’ll take a shot at your rich kid grape juice.”

Jumin snickered at the comment and grabbed two glasses, pouring a generous amount into both.

“Not too much,” Luciel pleaded.

Jumin handed him the glass and took a sip of his own. “There will be forms of affection that we will need to get settled with. Hand holding, touching, affection of that sort.”

Luciel nodded and sipped his wine, making a face at the unexpected delightfulness of the chosen bottle. “What if it looks forced?” he then asked.

Jumin set down his glass and took Luciel’s hand in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing the pale skin softly.

Luciel nearly dropped his glass in surprise and his blush traveled from his neck, all the way to the tips of his ears. “J-Jumin!”

“I believe I will be more than believable when it comes to displaying affection to a lover,” he informed. “You are the one that must make this convincing.”

Luciel gulped and set down his wine, not trusting himself as he then moved over to Jumin’s sofa. “You must be very experienced,” he said.

“I know how humans interact, despite the chatroom’s insistence that I am, in fact, a robot. Romantic gestures, public displays of affection, I understand how they work and I am not blind. One can learn from their surroundings and my father is a womanizer who puts his all into a relationship, regardless of the backlash and the fires it creates,” he explained. “However, I am not personally experienced in the field of romance. I see no need for it and I have witnessed the problems it can create. There is a great risk involved with hurt feelings in the corporate world.”

“Then why would you risk it with me?” Luciel asked, before quickly adding, “With this prank?”

“In order to get out of an arranged marriage,” Jumin replied, “are you even listening?”

“Yes!” Luciel insisted. He was still flushed and his beet red cheeks were beginning to match the color of his hair.”

“Your mother is Korean and your father is American,” Jumin told him. 

“You need me to imitate an accent or something?”

“Nonsense,” Jumin told him. “You grew up in Korea, but visit your father’s family in America. Your mother is a shop owner and your father is a businessman. The two of them fell in love during a business trip your father had here and they married. The father moved here in order for your mother to keep her shop, a shoe seller, by the way. They have both tragically died in a car crash while you were away at college and they were holidaying in America.”

“Jumin, what the fuck?” Luciel gasped.

“It’s believable. We can’t leave a paper trail for my father to dig up.”

Luciel slumped into the sofa and sighed. “Fine,” he said. “My major was programming and now I work as a freelance programmer for companies looking to improve their security.”

“Sounds believable.”

“I deserve Elly time for this,” Luciel mumbled.  
***  
Two days later, Jumin Han found himself hand-in-hand with one Lucille Vanderwood. Lucille, dressed in a lovely blue dress with her long red hair loosely braided and hanging down her back. She was breathtakingly beautiful as the car pulled up to Jumin’s penthouse. The driver got out to open the door for the woman accompanying his employer, much to his surprise.

“I have this, Mr. Kim,” Mr. Han insisted, opening the door and gently guiding the lady inside of the car. 

Lucille Vanderwood gave him a small smile as he golden eyes looked to his face and small that there was a smile there, as well. “Thank you, Jumin,” she said and got in.

Jumin followed her into the car and told Mr. Kim where they would be meeting his father for lunch.

“Of course, sir,” he answered. “I’m sure your father will be delighted to meet your guest.”

“Yes, I believe Lucille and my father will get along swimmingly,” Jumin answered, placing his hand on Lucille’s own, causing the red head to blush.

“You look lovely, madam,” Kim told her.

“Thank you very much, Mr. Kim,” she giggled. “I only hope Jumin agrees.”

“You know I love the color blue,” he told her. “It looks as if it was made for you to wear.”

“That’s because it was,” Lucille giggled again. “You had it tailored for me, dear.”

Jumin didn’t respond, only looked Lucille up and down, as if appraising her. “You look beautiful,” he told her.

“You look very handsome, yourself,” Lucille told him with a smile on her face.

Mr. Kim felt a warmth in his chest as he watched the two interacting. He was a bit upset that Mr. Han had kept this relationship such a secret from even his staff, although he completely understood with how the media hounded him and his father regarding their social life. Lucille Vanderwood was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that, and Jumin Han seemed to be completely enamored with her. More so than any one person Mr. Kim had ever seen him with. Really, the closest he could compare was with Mr. Han’s cat, Elizabeth the 3rd.

The car continued to drive and the two passengers eventually fell into a comfortable silence until Mr. Kim pulled up to the venue they would be dinning at. “We have arrived, sir,” Mr. Kim announced, getting out and opening the door for his employer and his lovely guest.

“Thank you, Mr. Kim,” Jumin said, reaching out and taking Lucille’s hand in order to help her out of the vehicle like a true gentleman.

“Thank you, Mr. Kim,” Lucille said, as well. 

“It is a pleasure,” Mr. Kim told the two. “I will be here for when you are ready to leave, sir.”

“Of course,” Mr. Han responded. “I will message you when we are ready.”  
***  
Jumin placed his hand on the small of Lucille’s back as he led her through the entrance and into the restaurant. She looked up to him and smiled. Her golden eyed were so beautiful, as was the rest of her. Her dress fit her perfectly and her hair, although simple and casual, still gave her an air of elegance. It was almost unreal to think that under the clothing, under the make-up, and under the façade was Luciel, the man.

“My father is already waiting for us,” he told her, leading her to the table where his father and Glam Choi sat.

“Jumin, you’ve made it,” his father said, “as well as your guest.”

“Yes, my partner and I had a bit of a slow arrival time with lunch time traffic,” he said.

“Glam Choi,” the woman announced, “and you are?”

“Lucille Vanderwood,” she answered. Jumin pulled the chair out for her to take a seat. “Thank you, dear,” she said.

Jumin only placed his hand on her arm and ran it across the soft and pale skin until he found her hand and took it.

Glam glared at the display in front of her and then turned to her fiancé. “Honey, aren’t you ready to order?”

“Yes, yes,” he nodded. “Miss Vanderwood, what will you be having?”

“Oh,” she began, looking down at the menu. Her hand squeezed Jumin’s under the table as a sign of help.

“I would recommend the salmon,” he told her. “It is very good here.”

“I think that sounds lovely,” she said with a smile that appeared easily onto her lips.

“Salmon?” Glam asked. “A very plain choice, but perhaps that is because you are unaccustomed to such fine dining. What is it you do?”

Jumin’s jaw set as the tension began to grow.

Lucille, however, did not falter. “I am a programmer. You are right, I am not accustomed to such amenities and luxuries, but it is not because of my financial situation. I merely do not have the time to accommodate such a fabulous place as this one for a meal.”

“Yet, you were able to make time for Jumin?” she asked.

“Of course,” she said. “It is important to meet his father. I made sure to not take any clients for the time being in order to spend time with my partner,” she added as she looked over to Jumin with a slight blush.

“A programmer?” Jumin’s father asked. “Care to elaborate?”

“Absolutely,” Lucille said. Her eyes began to become a bit brighter as she began explaining the specifics of her usual jobs, or what Jumin assumed was an edited version of her usual jobs. Her demeanor became more relaxed as she told his father about what types of programs she usually wrote and the complexities of her more advanced programs. At one point, the waiter came and took their orders. Lucille barely noticed when it was her turn to order because she was so wrapped up in telling the table about her job.

“Jumin never told me you were such a talented young woman,” he said.

“Jumin didn’t tell us much of anything,” Glam pointed out.

“I do not like to brag about Lucille’s accomplishments,” he simply stated, taking a drink of hit water, wishing the waiter would interrupt and they could move this along.

“Are you embarrassed by her?” Glam asked, faking a look of sadness for Jumin’s partner.

“I would never be embarrassed by Lucille,” he said, moving his hand up and began to massage the back of her neck and part of her shoulder in a way of displaying affection. 

“He often tells me how he finds my job very fascinating,” Lucille then said, attempting to diffuse the situation. She leaned into Jumin’s touch, enjoying the attention he was giving her.

“Has Jumin mentioned marriage to you, Miss Vanderwood?” his father then asked.

This caused Jumin’s massage to end and Lucille to jump a bit.

“Father, this is not the time,” he began.

“Nonsense, you are in a delicate position and a marriage will most likely be in your future,” he chuckled. “Miss Vanderwood,” he turned his attention to Lucille, “I have proposed an arrangement to my son. He then revealed that he has been seeing you. So, tell me, what do you see for your future with my son?”

This was a heavy question and Lucille was almost lost for words at the sudden boldness of the chairman. “Jumin and I have talked about the future between us,” she began. “Marriage would be something that the two of us would very much like to take part in together, eventually.” She gulped and looked to Jumin. “I love Jumin very much and want to spend the rest of my life with him, however,” she then turned to the chairman, “I do not think it would be wise to rush into something so serious without being properly prepared for what it will bring.”

Jumin smiled and moved his hand to her thigh, squeezing it in appreciation, getting a small tremble from Lucille from the act. He enjoyed how her cheeks began to grow rosy from his touch.

“What about Sarah?” Glam asked. “The purchase of _Sugar Round_ depends on this union.”

“Who is Sarah?” Lucille asked, feigning ignorance.

“My student,” Glam said, “who happens to be the CEO of an up and coming company that deals in produce. The purchase of said company would create a lot of revenue for C&R International. Your relations with Jumin are interfering with these dealings,” she then stated. She was glaring daggers at Lucille.

“Glam, honey,” the chairman began, “an arrangement can surely be made.”

“Father, what do you mean?” Jumin asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Arranged marriages happen all the time, Jumin,” he said. “You can marry Sarah and then be with Lucille in secret.”

“S-secret?” Lucille asked.

“Exactly,” Glam interrupted, “an arranged marriage to my student would bring money into the company. It would be a business transaction. If Jumin had the desire to continue a relationship with you, then it would be done behind closed doors. Secret relationships between heirs and commoners,” she continued, “they are frowned upon in our society.”

Lucille couldn’t help the trembling of her body as she listened to what Glam had said. She couldn’t open her mouth to speak. She could only sit there and fight back the tears that were winning. 

“Darling,” Jumin said softly as he tried to comfort her with his voice. He held her hand, not knowing what else to do without causing another scene, which he refused to do twice in one week.

Lucille took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. “I do not wish to share Jumin with anyone,” she said. He voice became colder, no longer holding the playful and kind tone it once did. 

“Then don’t,” Glam countered. “Leave him and spare him from continued humiliation from having you by his side.”

The words hit Lucille like a truck, causing the tears to finally fall.

“That is enough,” Jumin announced, standing and pulling Lucille up, as well. 

“Honey, that may have been too forward,” Chairman Han told her. 

“She needed to hear it,” Glam reasoned.

“What she needs is nothing you can offer,” Jumin told the actress. He then looked to his father. “I will speak to you later,” he said with hard eyes as the two then turned to leave.  
***  
Mr. Kim received the notification that Mr. Han and Miss Vanderwood was ready to leave. It was much earlier than expected. When he pulled up to the venue, he noticed Jumin holding Miss Vanderwood against him, as if shielding her from something. It wasn’t until he got out of the car did he see her tears.

“Mr. Han, is everything okay?” he asked, uncertain of how to proceed.

“It will be,” he told the driver, opening the door and moving Miss Vanderwood inside. She seemed hesitant to leave his side.

“J-Jumin, I’m sor-sorry,” Miss Vanderwood sobbed, trying to brush aside her tears.

Jumin pulled her close and shushed her softly, petting her head. “You did nothing wrong,” he told her.

Mr. Kim tried his best to ignore what was happening in the back seat and trying to not eavesdrop in their conversation. It wasn’t his business, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That was a disaster. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this piece. 
> 
> I just got back from a holiday with over 30 hours of driving throughout the five days. Was going to post this earlier, but crashed into my bed. Anyway, thank you again for reading.


	3. Chapter3

It was odd, Jumin thought. Lucille the woman, she felt so soft in his arms. It felt...right for him to hold her. She was devastated and clung to him as she cried. He wanted to make the tears stop. 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered as she was beginning to control herself once again.

“We can talk when we get back to the penthouse,” he told her. “Right now, I just want to hold you and make you feel safe,” he told her. He didn’t understand it.

“Okay,” she whispered, letting Jumin hold her tighter into a hug against him.

Jumin hesitated before leaning down to kiss the top of her head.  
***  
Luciel, the man in the dress, hated the tears that were ripped from him by that woman. He hated that he was so weak to the words she attacked him with. Mostly, he hated that she was right about him being a humiliation. He was useless, really. Only good for hacking and pranks. But, this was no longer a prank, was it? He allowed himself to be held by Jumin. He felt safe in the man’s arms. But, he was not allowed to have this. Lucille was, but Luciel was not. Yet, he could not bring himself to pull away. He could not bring himself to resist when they arrived at the penthouse and Jumin helped him out of the car. He could not resist when Jumin brought him to his home and took him to his room, helping him out of the dress, removing the wig, cleaning his face of tears and make-up, and then dressing him into comfortable pajamas and putting him to bed. 

“Wait,” Luciel said, stopping Jumin as he was walking away and towards the bedroom door. 

Jumin turned to Luciel and waited.

Luciel tried to speak. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His lip trembled and he reached out for him. “Please,” he whispered.

Jumin came closer, gently pushing Luciel to lie down. “Just sleep,” he told him, pushing some of his red hair behind his ear.

Luciel nodded, but still wished for Jumin to hold him again. 

_You don’t deserve it._

Luciel’s eyes began to water once again.

_He doesn’t want you._

Luciel hiccupped as the tears began to flow once again.

_You are useless._

“Luciel,” Jumin interrupted his thoughts.

Luciel looked to Jumin and began wiping his eyes.

Jumin sat down on the bed and Luciel could feel his body pressing against his legs under the covers. It was comforting. Jumin took both of Luciel’s hands in his own and pulled them away from his eyes. He then began wiping the tears away with his fingers, softly and gently. 

“Please stay,” Luciel asked, but it was more begging than asking.

Jumin looked away from Luciel, thinking for a moment. Luciel felt like he had asked too much and before he could open his mouth to correct himself, Jumin stopped him.

“I will stay until you fall asleep,” he told him. “Scoot over.”

Luciel obliged, scooting over in Jumin’s bed in order to make room for the man. Jumin made himself comfortable, only wearing his button up shirt and loosened tie, opposed to his jacket and vest. Luciel hesitantly moved to lean his head against Jumin’s chest. Jumin then moved his arm to press the man’s head against his chest. The feeling was overwhelmingly comforting and Luciel prayed it would stay that way, although he knew it would inevitably end. Just doing this much was asking for too much. He did not deserve this. He was only making things harder on Jumin. Their plan had failed and now Luciel was asking for more than was agreed upon.

“You are thinking too hard,” Jumin’s velvety voice interrupted. “Just try to relax.” 

Luciel nodded. “Thank you,” he said.

Jumin hummed and closed his eyes while he began massaging Luciel’s head with his slender fingers. The motion felt good and before he knew it, Luciel was asleep.  
***  
Elizabeth the 3rd greeted Luciel when he woke. She had curled up against him and was purring. Luciel smiled and began to gently stroke her soft white fur. He looked over to find that Jumin was no longer in the bed with him. The spot was cold and Luciel deduced that Jumin had left some time ago. Reaching for his phone, Luciel wondered if there was anyone in the chat. He had not gotten on since he had first gone to Jumin’s in order to discover what sort of prank the man had planned.

**707 has entered the chatroom**

Zen: I’m just saying, we haven’t heard from him in a while.

Yoosung: Or Jumin, really.

Yoosung: OH!

Yoosung: SEVEN

Zen: You’re here!

Yoosung: We werr worried!

Zen: Typo. 

707: Hey guys.

Yoosung: What’s wrong? Where have you been?

Zen: You seem down...

707: Aw, sorry for the radio silence.

707: Been busy.

Yoosung: Jaehee said you were working with Jumin on some sort of project?

Zen: ALSO HE IS DATING SOMEONE?

Yoosung: OH THAT’S RIGHT

Yoosung: I wonder who she is.

Zen: How did that robot get a date before me?

Yoosung: I bet she is really pretty.

Zen: She’d have to be a saint to deal with him.

Zen: He better be treating her right.

Zen: Jumin may be a robot, but men are pigs.

Yoosung: Zen, we are men.

Zen: Men are pigs.

Zen: *Except us.

Yoosung: Thank you.

Yoosung: Seven, are you still there?

707: Yeah, just rolling my eyes at Zen.

Zen: *broken heart*

707: She is probably a nice girl.

Yoosung: Do you know anything about her?

Yoosung: You’ve been working with Jumin, right?

Zen: Pictures or it didn’t happen!

Yoosung: Oh! He’s right!

Yoosung: Pics or it didn’t happen!

707: I’ll have to take some.

707: I can’t let my reputation fall to lack of pics!

707: Maybe I can take one of Elly <3

Zen: EW NO.

Yoosung: Elizabeth is cute.

Zen: AH-CHOO!

707: lol

Yoosung: lol

Yoosung: So dramatic.

707: That is how he makes the big bucks in acting.

707: By

707: Being

707: DRAMATIC

707: xD

Zen: Don’t you dare send a picture of that feline.

Yoosung: Yeah, I guess you better not.

707: *sniff* *sniff*

707: What’s that?!

Yoosung: I don’t smell anything?

707: Food?!

Zen: Wait, where are you?

Yoosung: ?

707: I told you, Yoosung 

707: <3

707: Cat Mom and I are back together <3

Yoosung: lol what if Seven was Jumin’s girlfriend

Yoosung: lol

707: lol

Zen: Oh god, but could you imagine?

**707 has left the chatroom**

Luciel did smell food. He sat up and placed his phone down. Elly looked up at him, asking for more pets. 

“Elly, baby, you know I can’t resist you,” he cooed, picking her up so he could pet her and walk at the same time. She mewed and began to purr again. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, where he saw Jumin looking over some documents.

“You’re up,” Jumin stated, not looking up from his paperwork.

“I am,” Luciel acknowledged. 

“With Elizabeth the 3rd,” Jumin noticed, looking up to meet Luciel’s eyes.

Luciel suddenly felt embarrassed. He had broken one of the rules. “She was in the bed when I woke and wanted me to carry her,” he insisted.

Jumin snorted at that. SNORTED! He even cracked a smile. “She was adamant about getting into the room when I came in here,” he explained. “She must have known that I had someone with me and she wanted to investigate. My Elizabeth the 3rd is so smart.”

“What are you doing?” Luciel asked, joining Jumin on the sofa and placing Elly onto his lap. She made herself comfortable.

“I had some contracts that I needed to review,” Jumin explained.

“Oh,” Luciel said. He had insisted Jumin stay with him while the man had work to do.

“I do not have to go into the office today, but I did have some paperwork to do,” Jumin told him.

“I’m sorry,” Luciel cowered.

Jumin looked over to Luciel and placed his hand on Luciel’s shoulder. “I finished it, so there is nothing wrong,” he told him. “I also had a chef come to prepare dinner for us.”

Luciel looked over to Jumin and saw that the man had a small smile. It eased his guilt a bit.

“Elizabeth the 3rd seems to like you,” Jumin noticed. “You are doing well with her. If you keep this up, I may lift the ban of interacting with her without my presence.”

“Then I better be on my best behavior,” Luciel said. Jumin talking to him so easily made Luciel feel a lot better, actually. Perhaps Jumin’s work today was lighter than Luciel made himself believe. 

“We should move to the dining room to eat,” Jumin told him. “Elizabeth the 3rd can stay here, for she has already had her dinner today.”

“You still wish for me to dine with you after the failed prank?” Luciel asked.

“Failed?” Jumin asked.

“Yeah, your dad is still insisting on an arranged marriage.”

“Nonsense,” Jumin told him. “He was testing you. He wanted to see how Lucille Vanderwood would respond to the notion.”

“That was a test?” Luciel asked dumbfounded.

“I must say, I do believe he allowed Glam to go too far.”

Glam, that bitch, Luciel thought. “They pushed me to a breaking point,” Luciel muttered. “You knew it was a test?”

“I suspected they would pull something like that,” Jumin admitted.

“Why didn’t you warn me?” Luciel asked. He felt himself trembling again and he hated how weak he was. He was a secret agent, dammit. He shouldn’t be feeling these kinds of emotions, let alone during a mission, even if it was a prank.

“I,” Jumin began, realizing he had made a mistake, “I did not believe that it would push you so hard.”

“I should go,” Luciel announced, standing up from the chair. It was a mistake. He stood too fast and the sudden rush to his head made him dizzy. He turned to leave and stumbled, falling onto the hard tile floor. 

“Luciel,” Jumin called out, quickly moving to his place on the ground.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, pushing Jumin’s hands away and sitting up to get back on to his feet. He suddenly felt his head pounding and nausea overcome him. “I need,” he began before slapping his hand over his mouth.

Jumin immediately understood and picked Luciel up as if he weighed nothing and rushed him over to the nearest trash can, where Luciel then proceeded to vomit what little food was in his system. Jumin held on to him in case he became dizzy again and began rubbing soothing circles into him back.

“I need to leave,” Luciel spoke, sounding exhausted after he had finished puking. 

“You will do nothing of the sort,” Jumin declared. “You are far too sick to make it home, let alone leave the building. What if you trip and bang your head?”

“You have plenty of doctors on call that could be summoned at a moment’s notice,” Luciel pointed out.

“I would rather not risk your safety,” Jumin told him.

“My emotions are fair game, though,” Luciel snapped, regretting it. 

Jumin flinched, surprising Luciel, and then grabbed Luciel’s arm, moving him over to the dining room table once more. “Eat and then you can stay here for the night,” he told him. “I will dine in my office so as not to disturb you.”

“Wait, I didn’t mean,” Luciel began.

“Enjoy your meal,” Jumin cut off, forcing a polite tone, but Luciel could still feel the iciness of it.

So Luciel sat there alone. When the food came, he barely picked at it. He didn’t deserve Jumin’s kindness, nor did he deserve the abuse he received at the lunch. He knew that much. Jumin was trying to take care of him while he was sick. Vertigo, most likely. Luciel had to ruin that and bring up the topic that was better discussed at a time when tension was not so high and Luciel was not huddled over a trash can. He cursed himself and managed to make it back to the bedroom he was in. It was Jumin’s room. That much was evident by the amount of suits in the closet. 

Still weary, Luciel made his way to the bathroom and managed to hold himself up as he brushed his teeth with a spare that he found in the cabinet. Part of the reason he didn’t want to eat was the disgusting taste that lingered in him mouth. The other part was the sudden lack of apatite he had experienced. Jumin was in such a hurry to leave that he probably didn’t even consider that, not that Luciel blamed him.

Elly pawed at the door, requesting entry, when Luciel left the bathroom. He opened the door and the white fluffy feline pranced into the room, leaking onto the bed and sitting at the foot, waiting for Luciel to join her so she could receive some pets.

“Jumin would probably hate this if he knew,” he told the cat once he had gotten under the blankets and scratched Elly behind the eats, much to the cat’s enjoyment. He grabbed his phone, finding a string of texts from Yoosung.

_Hey, are you okay?_ \- Yoosie

_Someone posted a photo of Jumin having lunch with his father._ \- Yoosie

_It’s you, isn’t it. I’ve fallen victim to your pranks enough to recognize that wig._ -Yoosie

_There are reports that are saying you left in tears..._ \- Yoosie

_Seven, please respond. I’m worried about you._ \- Yoosie

Luciel closed the app and opened up a browser page, searching for the mentioned photos. Sure enough, multiple popped up. Some were of him and Jumin holding hands and of them chatting. Then there were the other ones. Lucille crying while Jumin ushered her out of the place. It was a nightmare to see for himself. 

_I’m fine, it is just a prank_ \- Cat Dad

He sent the text to Yoosung and then turned off the lamp on the bedside table. Elly had moved closer to him and he appreciated the affection she gave him, not caring about the white hairs that were surely clinging all over his clothing. It was Jumin’s anyway.

His phone dinged again, but he was far too tired to check it. Yoosung’s reply will be there tomorrow waiting for him, anyway.

Luciel drifted off to sleep as Elly purred against him and cuddled up to his side.

He didn’t even wake up when the door cracked open enough to reveal the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

**Zen has entered the chatroom**

**Jaehee has entered the chatroom**

Jaehee: Has anyone been able to get a hold of Seven?

Yoosung: More importantly, has anyone gotten a hold of Jumin?

Zen: Why Jumin? Seven has been MIA. Jumin has been in the office, at least, right?

Yoosung: Wow, Zen. You care?

Zen: No!

Jaehee: Mr. Han is not in today. It is slightly concerning.

Jaehee: However, he did have all his work sent to his home for today.

Yoosung: Do you think he is sick?

Jaehee: He did not mention it.

Zen: He’s probably just taking a day off. Who cares?

Yoosung: Why would he not let them know?

Jaehee: I must agree with Yoosung on this one...

Jaehee: It is unlike Mr. Han to not inform me if he is ill or not going in to the office.

Zen: ...

Yoosung: I hope Seven is okay...

Zen: Me too...

Yoosung: So...

Yoosung: I’m going to assume we have all seen the news...

Jaehee: Yes.

Zen: How can he be with someone before me...

Yoosung: She was crying. I think that is the more important thing.

Zen: Jaehee, do you know anything about her?

Jaehee: I know nothing. I only know what the media has reported.

Jaehee: Mr. Han has not informed anyone in the office about his partner.

Jaehee: Only his father has known till the media caught wind.

Yoosung: I think that was when he was telling his dad, too.

Zen: You think Seven knows anything?

Jaehee: He probably could find everything about her...

Zen: You’re right! We should ask him.

Yoosung: I don’t think we should involve him in this.

Zen: What? 

Zen: Why not?

Zen: He is our best shot.

Jaehee: As much as I wish to allow Mr. Han and this mystery woman their privacy, I cannot deny my own curiosities as to the situation.

Yoosung: Seven probably won’t even be interested.

Zen: You know something, don’t you.

Yoosung: What?

Zen: You two talk a lot together. 

Zen: Did he tell you anything?

Yoosung: No

Yoosung: I haven’t tal ked to him n dayz

Zen: TYPO!

Jaehee: You know something?

Yoosung: I no nuthing!

Yoosung: Seven probab not kno anytin!

Zen: YOOSUNG?

**Yoosung has left the chatroom**

Jaehee: There he goes. Oh well.

Jaehee: I wonder what Luciel knows.

Zen: I’m going to call him.

Zen: Bye Jaehee~

Jaehee: Good bye.

**Zen has left the chatroom**

**Jaehee has left the chatroom**

**Jumin has entered the chatroom**

Jumin: ...

**Jumin has left the chatroom**  
***  
Jumin rose early as usual before getting ready for the day. However, he did not feel ready to leave his home. There was something tugging at him to stay. He looked at his watch before telling Mr. Kim that he would not require his services this morning. He felt no need to inform his father that he would be taking a personal day, nor did he feel it necessary to inform Assistant Kang. He probably should have, but he didn’t feel in the mood to answer any unnecessary questions that were sure to come up. He loosened his tie and looked to his bedroom, which he was currently avoiding. He had checked on Luciel last night, pleased to see that the man had been able to go to sleep. Elizabeth the 3rd, strangely, did not wish to leave the man’s side and looked up to her master when he opened the door that night. He had taken the sofa in his office, and as comfortable as it was, he much preferred his own. Alas, he had given it to Luciel of his own free will and would not take that back after all the man had gone through. 

_“My emotions are fair game, though.”_

Those words stung. He believed that Luciel truly did not mean them, but he did not blame the man for saying it. Jumin was a coward to leave him while he was sick, but he just needed to get away and be alone. Things only became worse when the news outlets got wind of the lunch. Pictures appeared of Lucille and himself. Headlines of “Disapproving Chairman Han” and “Mystery Woman Leaves In Tears” flooded the media. Seeing himself trying to comfort Lucille and remove her from the situation made him feel warmth, though. He saw himself take charge and protect her. He would like to think that he was trying to protect her. Lucille, the fictional woman, Luciel, the real man. Jumin needed to keep that in mind. He could not forget the purpose of this ploy, nor could he forget the details. 

Jumin Han stood up and walked towards his bedroom door. He went to knock, but then thought against it and instead opened the door, slowly, in order to see if Luciel was awake or not. The red headed man was not. Instead, Jumin found him lying on his side with Elizabeth the 3rd cuddled up to him. He almost felt jealous that Luciel was able to be so close to his darling cat instead of himself. But...there was another ting of jealousy that Jumin could not quite decipher, therefore ignoring it and moving to wake up his sleeping guest.

“Luciel,” Jumin whispered, sitting on the bed and laying a hand on his head.

Luciel stirred, but did not open his eyes.

Jumin then moved his hand down to the man’s shoulder and gently shook it.

This got the man’s attention and he opened his eyes, jumping back in panic. Elizabeth the 3rd, startled, leapt from the bed and scurried to the bedroom door. “Jumin?” Luciel asked loudly, realizing who it was that had woken him and where he had been sleeping.

“Get ready,” Jumin said, “we are going to go out for breakfast.”

“Wha, what?” Luciel asked, confused and still out of it.

“I had multiple dresses tailored for you. Pick out one that you like and then get ready.”

“Why?”

“Do you wish for the world to see Lucille Vanderwood as someone who accepts defeat at the introduction of tears?”

“The prank,” Luciel realized, “what if I say no?”

“If you say no, then Lucille Vanderwood will disappear. I will go back to being the reclusive corporate heir and you can go back to hacker 707,” Jumin told him. “If you say yes, then the game will be on. I do not give up easily. We will fight back against my father and Glam Choi, showing them that Lucille Vanderwood is a force to be reckoned with.”

“And if we win?” Luciel asked.

“I will no longer have to be pressured for an arranged marriage and the prank will be a success.”

“And what of Lucille Vanderwood?”

Jumin had not thought much of this, actually. “She becomes my wife and then fades from the public eye,” he settles.

This causes Luciel to laugh.

“What is so funny?” Jumin asks.

“You are funny,” Luciel says. “I am Lucille Vanderwood,” he continues.

“Yes, I am aware,” Jumin replied, agitated from being laughed at so openly.

Luciel slowed down his laughter until it died off. His smile fell from his lips and a sad expression replaced it. “I, 707, will most likely not survive to see 25, Jumin,” Luciel then admitted. “My line of work is tremendously dangerous and my employers wouldn’t hesitate to take me out if they believed it would keep their secrets safe.”

It was out in the open. The elephant in the RFA chatroom. Luciel’s job had been more than once a topic of concern amongst the members, especially Yoosung. Jumin, despite himself, found it difficult to speak. He had made it a point in the chatrooms to point out that Luciel could easily work better jobs with his talent. He was even fairly sure that he had offered Luciel a position at the company before. “Luciel,” he began.

“I will continue to act as Lucille Vanderwood,” Luciel announced with a broken smile.

Jumin looked at the man in front of him. 

“This...despite it all, has been fun,” Luciel admitted. 

Jumin did not comment on the slight redness of Luciel’s cheeks, knowing full well that his probably mirrored them. “Fun?”

“Dressing up,” Luciel elaborated. “When we had the tailor take measurements, when you taught me table manners,” Luciel smirked. “It was a lot of fun.”  
***  
Three Days Ago  
***  
“What do you mean my dresses are not good enough?” Luciel pouted as Jumin massaged his temples with his finger tips.

“They are not suitable for a meeting with my father,” Jumin said. “You should have expected this.”

“It’s not my fault that your dad is so stuffy and particular about what I wear.”

“It’s not about what _you_ wear, Luciel. It’s what Lucille Vanderwood wears.”

Luciel pouted again.

There was a knocking at the door and Jumin went to let the tailor he had hired inside. The man was sworn to secrecy and was a loyal employee to Jumin Han himself, not C&R International. 

“Where is the subject?” the man in a white sweater and green scarf asked, walking passed Jumin. 

“Subject?” Luciel asked.

“My, oh my,” the man then paused, eyeing Luciel. “Stand up.”

“Oh, um, okay,” he said, doing as the man said.

Jumin walked closer and watched as the tailor moved over to Luciel and began stripping him of his oversized hoodie.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Luciel then began pulling away with his hands up. “What are you doing?

The tailor then looked at Luciel with a look that said Luciel was acting stupidly and then asked, “How am I supposed to take your measurements if I can’t even get to your skin? Your jacket is providing too much padding for an accurate measurement.”

“Duh,” Jumin said, receiving a snort from Luciel and a shocked look from the tailor.

Luciel then began shedding his clothes till he was down to the tank top undershirt he tended to wear. 

The tailor sighed and looked down at Luciel’s baggy jeans. “We will get to those later,” he said, pulling out a measuring tape. He began taking measurements of Luciel’s torso and arms.

“Must my legs really be measured?” Luciel asked, blushing as the man touched his skin with feather like pressure. It was almost ticklish.

“Length, yes,” the tailor informed. 

“Then why do you want me to take off my pants?” Luciel asked. “I don’t want to take them off.”

The tailor chuckled and then looked over to Jumin, “How did you know he would refuse?” the man asked. “People tend to do as they say and do not question what is asked of them by an authority. You have been the first I have measured in a long time to question it.

Luciel looked over to Jumin, who had his eyes closed and was looking a bit embarrassed. 

“Mr. Han did as I asked and never thought twice,” the tailor laughed. “He was still young.”

“I learned that Mr. Sayeon was quite the prankster himself that day,” Jumin said, opening his eyes. 

Luciel couldn’t stop the flush of redness that colored his cheeks. He chocked it up to the whole ordeal and having to stand in front of two men while one of them was telling him to take off his clothes.

By the end of that day, the tailor had his team rush an order of ten dresses. It was...astonishing, really. The dresses had been premade and picked out by Jumin, then the tailor had them all adjusted for Luciel’s body. He was a bit flustered when Jumin had brought them into the penthouse after inviting Luciel over that next day.

“Today is reserved for table manners,” Jumin explained.

“I don’t even get to try them on?” Luciel asked. “You don’t want me to model them for you?” He added a wink, only to get ignored.

“We will start with the layout of utensils,” Jumin began, escorting Luciel to the dining room where a full table spread was waiting for them.

Luciel sighed as he listened to Jumin explain which spoons were for what and what to use each fork for. 

“Start with the outside and work your way in,” Jumin then said.

“That’s fine and all,” Luciel said, “but, what about actually ordering?”

“Ordering?” Jumin asked. “What do you mean?”

Luciel looked at Jumin and gave him a smile, “Jumi, baby, I’m not sure if you are aware of this, but I don’t have the world’s most refined palette.”

“You don’t know how to order food?”

“I survive off of Honey Budda Chips and Doctor Pepper,” Luciel reasoned. “I don’t know what fancy foods fancy people eat.”

“What do you like?” Jumin then asked.

Luciel hesitated and then said, “I have never considered my likes and dislikes when it comes to food. Honey Budda Chips and Doctor Pepper are easy to come by and can fill me up fast, so that does enough for me. It fulfills its purpose.”

Jumin sighed. Luciel may have been his first choice, but perhaps this was more difficult than simply hiring a woman. Ugh, actually, that was a horrible thought and Luciel was a million times better than any stranger off the street. For one, Luciel was someone familiar. Secondly, he didn’t have to worry about Luciel falling for him or anything. “I will order for you, then,” he told Luciel. “Lucille will look to me and ask what I recommend. Problem solved.”

Luciel nodded, more so to himself than at Jumin’s answer. It was easy for him to follow orders and something as simple as what to eat was a walk in the park. Jumin was right. They could do this. They could make a person and fool the world. Most importantly, they could fool his father and get Jumin out of this arranged marriage debacle. “Show me how to drink wine properly,” Luciel asked.

Jumin smirked at that and got up to get a bottle of wine.

“Reds are your favorite, right?” Luciel asked.

“They are,” Jumin answered.

“You always look so sophisticated when you post photos of you drinking reds in the chatroom,” Luciel told him. “Like a royal or something.”

“Well, I do have an image to maintain,” Jumin said and Luciel took a second to realize it was a joke...maybe. He laughed regardless. “Zen cannot be the only one to look majestic doing every day things,” he continued and Luciel began to laugh louder.

“Zen can never hear you say that,” Luciel said. “I don’t think even my firewalls can protect the app from his narcissism if he were to hear you said he was majestic.”

“Hm, you are right,” Jumin chuckled and then poured them two glasses. “I will spare you of the art of wine tasting and skip right to the part where one enjoys it. Simply hold your glass like this,” he indicated, “and then sip.”

Luciel mimicked the man and put the glass to his lips. Luciel was not one for drink. He had tasted alcohol before, but he made it a habit of not drinking, yet here he was, having his second glass of wine in three days, with Jumin Han of all people. Not even a lover, as if he even had time for those sorts of things. “It is good,” Luciel told him after he swallowed the liquid.

Jumin smiled at the comment and took a sip of his own drink.  
***  
Luciel smiled at the memories of the days before the lunch. “I have had fun with you, Jumin,” he told them man, “and I never got to show off those dresses you bought me.”

“I suppose we will have to change that,” Jumin said with a small smile as he helped Luciel out of bed. The man was still a little off kilter from last night.

“Before or after breakfast?” Luciel asked.

“After, for sure,” Jumin answered, “I am quite famished.”

Luciel chuckled and agreed, letting Jumin lead him to the bathroom. 

“Get ready to leave,” he said. “I wish to take you out.”

“As Lucille,” he answered the unspoken question.

“Of course,” Jumin replied. “Part of this prank is fooling the media,” he told him.

Luciel nodded and began to get ready. 

Lucille Vanderwood then left the penthouse with Jumin Han.


	5. Chapter 5

“Miss Vanderwod,” Mr. Kim greeted,” you look lovely.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kim,” Lucille blushed.

“You have such a beautiful and polite young woman with you again today, Mr. Han.”

“I do,” Jumin agreed, taking Lucille’s hand. He appraised the dress Lucille had chosen and he really did appreciate the choice for the venue he had chosen. It was one that he had only known of from Assistant Kang bringing him take away from it. A smaller café owned by an elderly couple and worked by their grandchildren. Lucille’s choice of dress was a yellow dress with white trim and layers under the skirt. The yellow was a nice compliment to her hair, causing it to pop. It also looked nice with her golden eyes. Jumin found that he greatly appreciate the feeling of Lucille’s eyes on him. Part of him acknowledged that it was all a prank, but he still found it pleasing as Lucille was an attractive woman. 

“Jumin, where are we going?” Lucille asked as they got into the car.

“I want to treat you to brunch,” Jumin said, leaning over and brushing a strand of Lucille’s hair behind her ear. 

This caused the woman to blush as she leaned into his touch.

Mr. Kim watched the interaction between the two and smiled to himself. He was glad that Mr. Han finally found somebody to share his affections with. Mr. Han had already informed Mr. Kim of where to take him and he thought it was very sweet of his boss to take the woman out to some place nice and cozy, especially after the nightmare that was yesterday’s lunch.

“We will be there soon, Miss Vanderwood,” Mr. Kim informed the lovely lady. “I believe you will like the place.”

“Have you been there before, Jumin?” she asked.

“I have not,” he told her,” but my assistant has. She brings me pastries and coffee to the office from them often.”

“So, a café,” she surmised. “I like cafes.”

“I can tell you from experience that it is very nice,” Mr. Kim told her.

“I trust your opinions on food more than Jumin’s,” she giggled, receiving a slightly pained look from her lover. 

“You didn’t even get to try the salmon,” Jumin defended, taking her hand in his.

“Perhaps I should say that I trust Mr. Kim’s opinion on atmosphere more than yours,” she replied.

“Fair enough,” he decided, taking her hand and placing it against his soft lips. “I will have to make up for that unpleasant meeting with my father at any and all costs.”

“The opinion you hold on me is what I find the most important,” Lucille told him. “Although, I would like it if your father at least accepted me.”

Jumin looked into her eyes and saw no lies hidden beneath them. He cupped her cheek with one hand and smiled. He rubbed his thumb across the soft and flushed skin. “I think very highly of you, Miss Vanderwood.”

“As I of you, Mr. Han,” she said. Her eyes softened and she broke out into a smile, enjoying the feeling of his skin against her own.  
***  
The café was small and tidy. The patrons stared as they entered. Surely all of Korea knew of Jumin Han and his secret lover by now. They were kind enough to keep their mutterings to a minimum and nobody dared approach them. Overall, a much better experience than at the lunch with Chairman Han and Glam Choi.

“I suppose this is the type of café where you choose your seat and then a waiter comes to your table,” Jumin said.

Lucille giggled at Jumin’s guess. “Sit down and I will order us something,” she told him. 

“What?” Jumin asked.

“You order at the counter,” she explained. “What would you like?”

“Oh, I suppose a cappuccino and a caprese salad,” he decided.

“Darling, I doubt you will find that here,” she told him. “I will get you something, so trust me,” she then quickly pecked his cheek and skipped to the counter.

Jumin flushed a deep shade of red.  
***  
Lucille couldn’t believe she had done that. Kissed Jumin Han, well, his cheek. Still, though. They were in public! But, that is what Jumin wanted. To be seen with her in public. She smiled and looked up to the menu displayed on the wall. 

There was pork dumplings listed, which sounded absolutely delectable, so Lucille ordered a large order to share with Jumin. Surely, Jumin had had dumplings before. She added two cappuccinos to the order and then pulled out her money from her purse that slung across her body. It was another one of Jumin’s gifts and she appreciated it, although she was more than capable of buying her own purses and dresses, Jumin had merely insisted on it.

Lucille returned to the table with a receipt and an order number.

“I could have paid for that,” he told her.

“Nonsense,” she beamed, “I want to be able to treat you, too.”

“Your presence is enough to make me happy,” he told her. 

Lucille smiled and reached for his hand. 

“What did you order for us?” he then asked.

“You will see,” she smirked mischievously at him and clutched the receipt and kept it close to her chest.

“I assume you ordered commoners food,” Jumin told her.

“So what if I did?” she teased.

“I will admit that Yoosung’s food pictures have been making me quite curious these days,” he told her.

She thought back to the past few months where Yoosung had been advancing in his culinary conquests, much to the pleasure of one 707, who had taken advantage of Yoosung’s requests of a taste tester. The college students had posted pictures of the dishes to the chatrooms as often as he could in order to show off his progression of skill. “Perhaps you could hire him as your permanent chef after he graduates,” Lucille suggested, mostly jokingly.

Jumin chuckled and gently squeezed her hand.

Then, their number was called.

“I’ll get it,” she insisted, gently pushing Jumin back into the seat in order to go get their food. She left and then quickly returned with their order. When she placed the tray down, unloaded it, and then handed Jumin chopsticks, he seemed unsure of how to proceed. 

“What is this?” he asked her.

“Dumplings,” she told him, taking her pair of chopsticks and breaking them apart. She then took a small sip of her cappuccino to check the temperature, and then took a dumpling and dipped it in a sauce before taking only two bites to consume it completely. 

Jumin took her lead and mimicked her actions.

“How is it?” she asked, watching as he chewed up a bite and then swallowed.

“Commoner food is quite interesting,” he noted, finishing off his dumpling. “I like it.”

Lucille gave a big smile at that, happy to know that Jumin approved of her choice in food, at least in this instance. She was doing good, though. She had not had a single bite of a Honey Buddha Chip in days and not a single sip of Doctor Pepper, either. Lucille took another sip of his cappuccino, admiring his decision of ordering dumplings as Jumin continued to enjoy them, one bite at a time. He almost forgot his cappuccino was there, Lucille noticed, giving her another reason to feel proud.  
***  
After their meal, Jumin insisted that Lucille stayed at the table while he took their dirty dishes to the rack before informing Mr. Kim that they were ready to leave.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Jumin,” Lucille said as the two stood outside of the café. She was happy with the attention Jumin gave her, but appreciated that he was not overly affectionate.

“It was my pleasure,” he told her. “I wish to experience all sorts of new ventures with you, my dear. You brought me out of my comfort zone and I appreciate that.”

“It’s not like I had much of a choice,” she blushed, looking away. “I had a limited variety of food and I thought dumplings would be the safest choice.”

Jumin looked at the shorter woman and touched her shoulder. The fabric of the dress felt thin under his fingers and he marveled at how attractive Lucille looked, even while turning away from him. “I wish to explore more commoners food as long as you are the one I am doing it with.”

Lucille turned to face him at that moment. “Do you...really mean that?”

Mr. Kim drove up before Jumin could answer and the topic was dropped once the doors were opened and the two got inside of the vehicle.

The drive back to the penthouse was relatively silent, apart from the questions Mr. Kim asked the two about how they enjoyed their meal. Lucille would have felt paranoid about the lack of an answer she received if it had not been for the fact that Jumin kept his hand on her thigh the entire drive back. That physical act brought her comfort that perhaps Jumin truly did enjoy her company and was not only partaking in all this for the sake of a prank. She still instilled in herself that she should not get her hopes up.  
***  
When they reached the penthouse, Jumin stayed quiet all the way up to their floor. When he moved to unlock the door, he found it alarming that it was already unlocked. He knew that security had been keeping an eye on the building and patrolling the floors all day, so there was no chance of a break in. He opened the door and found a magenta haired woman standing in his living room. Her hands rested on her hips and she sent a seductive smile his way.

“Jumin, you are home,” she greeted, ignoring Lucille completely. “I am so happy to see you, finally.”

“Who, dare I ask, are you and how did you get in here?” he demanded.

Lucille stayed back, keeping her distance from the strange woman that had found herself in Jumin’s highly secure penthouse.

“I’m your fiancée, silly,” she cooed, moving to kiss Jumin.

He refused her and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her advances. “I do not have a fiancée, you must be mistaken.”

“Well, not officially,” she said, acting as if Jumin was playing a silly little game with her, “not yet.”

“When I decide to become engaged, it will be of no business of yours,” he told her. “You must be Glam Choi’s student, Sarah,” he then said.

“I am glad that you remember me,” she squealed happily. 

“It is not something I wish to.”

“Aw, Jumin, baby, I’ll make sure you never forget me,” she said, moving to hug him.

“I do not know you other than being acquainted with my father and his current lover,” Jumin said, stepping away from her. “I implore that you leave immediately and never come back here.”

“Jumin Han, begging me already?” she asked. “I will make you so happy, my sweet.”

“Who let you in here?” he then asked.

“Security was informed by Chairman Han that your fiancée would be arriving today, so they let me in,” she told him, finally looking over and seeing Lucille. Her face morphed from one of playful flirtations to that of a more sinister glare. “Who is she?”

Jumin turned and looked at Lucille, taking her hand in his own and bringing her to the front. “This is my partner,” he told her, stone faced.

“Partner?” she asked. “The only partner you need is me.”

“That is where you are mistaken,” Jumin informed. “I do not even know you, nor do I wish to. Make things easy for yourself and leave before I call security to remove you.”

Sarah’s face transformed from that of hate to one of pity, as if she were truly saddened and confused by the demand. “Jumin, I understand that you need time. I will come back and you will soon realize that I am what is best for you and not this hussy.”

It took Lucille everything she had to keep her mouth shut as Sarah moved to leave.

Once the door closed, it was like a weight had lifted.

Jumin stalked to the bedroom, searching for Elizabeth the 3rd.

“Is she safe?” Lucille asked, following Jumin.

“Yes,” he answered, finding his beloved cat huddled up onto the bed.

Lucille let out a sigh of relief and began to remove the wig, becoming Luciel again. “That was a strange thing to come home to,” he said.

This seemed to snap Jumin out of whatever was going through his mind and he looked over to see Luciel standing in front of him with his wig removed and his glasses replaced.

“Why do you wear your glasses if you have no need for them?”

“I like them,” he answered simply.

The answer was good enough for Jumin and he dropped it. “So that was the woman my father wishes for me to marry,” he mutters to himself, something he rarely does.

“I can totally see why your dad wants her as a daughter-in-law,” Luciel begins, “so charming and well mannered.” He then moves passed Jumin and into the bedroom where he sits on the bed to pet Elizabeth the 3rd, who comes to him easily and graciously accepts the offer.

“You left your phone here,” Jumin notices, moving to join Luciel.

“I did,” he realizes. “I didn’t even notice while we were out.” A smile plays at his lips and then he grabs his phone, seeing there are many texts from the other members of the RFA, as well as a few phone calls. “Did anyone call you?”

“Assistant Kang did, to figure out why I was not at work, presumably,” Jumin answers. “Yoosung did send me a text, but not a call.”

“What did he say?”

“To make sure that he never sees you crying because of me again,” Jumin replied.

Luciel was a bit shocked at the reveal, but he really shouldn’t have been. Yoosung considered Seven a close friend, which worried him a lot. He did not want to risk Yoosung’s safety because of him and his work. “Yoosung is a friend,” Luciel admitted.

Jumin nodded and began to pet his cat, as well.

Luciel opened up his phone to see the messages.

_You can’t say that! It’s obviously not just a prank._ \- Yoosie

_I saw my friend’s face all over tabloid sites_ \- Yoosie

_They made you cry_ \- Yoosie

_I’m going to kill Jumin if he hurts you._ \- Yoosie

Luciel was proud of Yoosung for fixing his typos before sending the texts.

_Everything is fine._ \- Cat Dad

_Jumin and I have an understanding._ \- Cat Dad

_That doesn’t make it any more okay to make you cry_ \- Yoosie

Luciel was a bit surprised at Yoosung’s immediate text back.

_You are my best friend and I don’t want to see you cry._ -Yoosie

“Luciel,” Jumin spoke, causing Luciel too look up from his phone. Jumin reached out and wiped away tears that he didn’t even realize were there, “What is wrong?”

Luciel’s masks were slipping. The 707 mask was cracked. The other RFA members have begun to notice in their chatrooms. Seven’s mask with Yoosung was barely there. He couldn’t keep his persona up with the blond boy so worried. The Luciel mask was all but lost to Jumin as he continued to break down. The only mask he had left was Lucille, Jumin’s lover.

Luciel took Elly from his lap and placed her in Jumin’s, got up, and went to grab the Lucille wig.

“Luciel, what are you doing?” Jumin asked when he returned. Except, it was Lucille.

“Elizabeth the 3rd looks like she really missed you,” Lucille purred as she watched her lover and his cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> I have completed Zen and Unknown/Ray's routes.


	6. Chapter 6

“Luciel?” Jumin asked.

“Jumin, how about we go on a walk?” the red head asked.

“Alright,” he agreed, worried for what was going through his friend’s mind and what suddenly overcame them to don the Lucille wig. ”Let me just change into something a bit more casual.”

Lucille nodded and moved to put her dress back on.

“Will the dress be okay to walk around in?” he asked her. “You won’t be too uncomfortable?”

“I love this dress,” she told him. “I love all the dresses you have gotten me. I feel comfortable in them.”

“Even for a walk?”

“Especially for a walk,” she grinned. “I want to look my best while I am by your side. I want to prove that I am worth your time and effort.”

Jumin couldn’t help but smile. He normally did not like people buttering him up. He felt like people were always trying to get something out of him. Lucille was different, though. They had an understanding and she was trying her hardest to play the part of his lover. She wanted to be good enough for him. Jumin wanted her by his side, as well. He nodded and then left the room in order to change into something more appropriate.   
***  
Yoosung sighed as he stared at his blank phone. He should have guessed that Seven wouldn’t message him for long. He sighed again and moved to his computer in order to see what the news was like. Another article regarding Jumin popped up almost immediately. It was about how he had taken Seven out for lunch earlier and the two looked really happy. Seeing Seven’s smile under the mask of the woman he was pretending to be eased some of Yoosung’s worries. He desperately wanted his friend to be happy and he knew that Seven was more than capable of fooling everyone regarding his state of happiness. Yoosung wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Seven was suffering. There was something deep inside of the man that was hurting and the hurt was beginning to spread. It was beginning to boil over and seep out.

Yoosung sighed again and dialed Zen’s number.

“Hey, it’s me,” he said once Zen had answered. “Are you busy?”  
***  
Jumin took Lucille’s hand in his own. “There is a park nearby,” he told her.

“I didn’t realize you lived so close to one,” she responded, leaning in to the man’s side.

Jumin enjoyed the weight against him as they walked. “I chose this penthouse because of the ideal location,” he informed her. “It is nice to be able to clear one’s mind with a stroll through the park.”

“I agree,” she said, looking up to Jumin.

Their height difference was not drastic, but Jumin liked that Lucille had to look up to him. “You look beautiful in that dress,” he told her. “I do not recall if I have already told you that today.”

Lucille giggled and blushed softly. “You look so handsome in your shirt and jeans,” she told him. “I don’t think I have ever seen you in anything so casual. I like it a lot.”

“Yes, well, one does not have the luxury of spending their time in clothes such as these when they have an entire division of a company to run,” he told her. He then dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her side, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. “For you, though, I can make an exception.”

Lucille smiled and let Jumin lead her towards the park.

“I used to walk here quite a bit,” Jumin began which kind of shocked Lucille. She did not expect the heir to open up to her or anything. “After Rika died, I began to walk here less and less. She used to accompany me here and the sight of the place began to stir up emotions that I would rather stay dormant.”

They were now in eyesight of the infamous park. It had paths that opened up beyond its gated borders. A park fit for an heir, Lucille thought.

“She told me that V had proposed to her on one visit here,” he continued. “We discussed her feelings towards V and towards marriage. She told me that she was scared of the future, but that she had V and was able to do anything with him.”

“Did you love her?” Lucille asked, or was it Luciel?

“I think I loved her as one would love their friend,” he told her. “I did not have romantic feelings towards her or any woman,” he added.

This hurt Lucille, but she was wise enough to not let it show. Of course Jumin would have complicated feelings towards women. His father instilled that at a very young age and Lucille understood that. 

“I think she would be happy to know you are returning here,” Lucille told him. “She would not want you to avoid a place as beautiful as this one.”

“I think you are right,” he said, removing his hand from her waist. She thought he would step away from her completely, but he instead took her hand again and gave it a gently squeeze.

“The grass is so green,” Lucille commented. “Perhaps we should have brought a blanket to sit.”

“Next time,” Jumin told her. “For now, we will have to make do with the benches.”

“Next time,” Lucille repeated, enjoying the connotations the words had.

The two walked passed a collection of children’s playground furniture and towards the pond that sat near the middle of the park. 

“There are often bird watchers stationed here,” Jumin said. “Many types of birds flock to this area and their songs tend to drown out all other noise if you just sit and quietly enjoy it,” he told her. “I often would sit by the pond, though. Watching the water move is calming.”

“Show me your favorite spot,” Lucille requested.

“Of course,” Jumin replied, leading her to a large tree that shaded a bench near the edge of the pond. “This is my favorite spot,” he said, cleaning the bench off of leaves in order for Lucille to sit. Jumin sat next to her.

“I bet the pond looks beautiful frozen over,” Lucille then commented.

“I suppose it would,” Jumin agreed. “I have never been out here during the winter months. It probably could house an ice rink while frozen, if the ice were to be thick enough.”

Lucille smiled at the thought. “I want to ice skate some day,” she told him. “I have always wanted too, but I never had the time.”

Jumin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately after. This was not the time or the place to discuss Lucille’s, well Luciel’s, job again. Nor did he want to; it would ruin the mood, surly. Not that is was not already a bit strained on his part. Lucille’s sudden appearance and request of a walk was startling and Jumin truly did care about the well being of all members of the RFA.

“What is on your mind?” Lucille asked.

“I was thinking about the RFA,” he told her, not completely dishonest.

“An outing with all of them could be fun during the winter,” she said. “I bet Yoosung, Zen, and Jaehee would love to ice skate.”

“I think so, too,” he said. He had not taken her hand again once they sat down. Lucille acted as if everything were okay. She acted as if Jumin did not witness her sudden tears back at the penthouse. She acted as if they had never even happened and it worried him. “When we get back to the pent house, I must ask you something.”

“Not here?” she asked.

“I would rather this be done in private,” Jumin answered.

“Alright, Jumin,” Lucille answered before leaning against him.

The comforting weight made his heart flutter. Lucille’s presence had begun to change how Jumin felt about the potential of actually having a partner. The affection was nice and he enjoyed her hand in his own. Seeing her in a dress that he himself picked out was another satisfying feeling, but knowing that she liked them as well brought a gratification that was unlike his own satisfaction of the dress. “You know,” he then said, “you still have yet to model all of those dresses for me.”

Lucille looked up from the pond and gave him a devilish smile before sitting up and kissing his cheek. “Is that what you wanted to talk about?” she asked. “I thought you wanted to wait till we got home.”

“Perhaps you are making me impatient,” he smirked, cupping her cheek.

“You are devilishly handsome,” Lucille told him.

“And you are as beautiful as the fallen angel of your namesake,” Jumin said.

Lucille narrowed her golden eyes. “I think we should go now.” 

The smile never left her face and Jumin did not want to move. This was Luciel, he reminded himself. This was the man that was partaking in the prank that he had set up. Jumin then gulped. 

Lucille took the opportunity to lean forward and steal his first kiss.  
***  
Yoosung arrived at Zen’s apartment an hour after his phone call. 

“Have you seen the news?” Zen pouted when he let Yoosung in.

“I did,” Yoosung began, “the tabloids move fast.”

“I think it is because their date was all over social media. Tabloids have to keep current with these types of things in order to stay relevant.”

“I wonder when Jumin planned on telling us,” Yoosung said.

“I know! I was sure he would flaunt a woman in our faces as soon as he began seeing her,” Zen said.

Yoosung stayed silent, knowing that Seven and Jumin’s...prank...was still a secret and telling Zen may as well be blowing it. There was no way he could keep quiet about something like this.

“But, you know something,” Zen then said.

“W-what?” Yoosung asked.

“I was a little surprised when you called and asked to come over, but you’re here to tell me what you know, right?”

“I don’t know anything!” Yoosung told him, trying to look and sound convincing.

“Please, Yoosung, I can see right through you. You know I’m an actor, right? I totally know a lie when I see it.”

That was not true. Zen had fallen for many of Seven’s Mary Vanderwood the 3rd photos, believing them to be a beautiful maid employed by the hacker, when it was actually the hacker himself. But...perhaps Yoosung had dug himself into a hole and pulled Seven and Jumin in with him by going to Zen. “Even if I do know anything, I can’t talk about it,” Yoosung pleaded.

Zen sighed. “Fine, I understand. I may be extremely curious, but this is obviously something you can’t talk about.”

Yoosung let go of the breath he was holding, “Thank you for understanding. I think Jumin and Seven would be pretty upset if I said anything.”

“What?” Zen asked.

“What?” Yoosung asked, before realizing what came out of his mouth.

“Seven?”  
***  
It was like there was a dam inside of Jumin that broke as soon as Lucille’s lips touched his, flooding his insides with _emotion_ that began to overwhelm him as he began to move his lips against Lucille’s. Jumin wrapped both arms around Lucille’s waist and pulled her towards him, pleased that she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself while simultaneously keeping him close. Jumin felt fire spark through him as the flooding sensation turned into desire for the woman in his arms. He wanted more of her, he wanted all of her. His tongue pushed against her bottom lip and she opened up to him immediately. He took advantage of that and explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He didn’t know where they would stop, or how to stop, until he felt a poking sensation against his leg, pulling him out of the feverish make out session Lucille had started.

She panted for air as they pulled apart. Her face was rosy and her eyes were half lidded as she grinned.

“We should go, my dear,” Jumin told her, taking her hand. Instead of standing, though, he moved in and kissed her again, this time a quick peck, before leaving the bench and bringing her with him.

“I still have those dresses,” Lucille reminded with a smile that would have looked innocent if it wasn’t for the fact that her lips were swollen and her eyes were dilated with desire.

“We better go fast, then,” Jumin informed, glad that his jeans were fitted in a way where the evidence of his lust was hidden.  
***  
 _I may have messed up... _\- Yoosie__

____How do you know Jumin’s girlfriend?!_ \- ZENation  
***  
They made it to the penthouse faster than it took them to get to the park. As soon as the elevator door closed, Jumin took the initiative and had Lucille against the wall as he kissed her and cupped her cheek. Lucille moaned into the kiss, encouraging Jumin further as he placed his free hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him, letting her feel the stiffness in his pants._

__The elevator dinged and they pulled apart, not wanting to give the guards a show._ _

__Once the penthouse door was closed and locked, Jumin resumed where they had left off. He had never felt so hungry in this way before. This was the day of his first kiss and now he felt as if he couldn’t get enough of the woman in his arms. She appeared to feel the same as she tugged at his shoulders and made delicious noises from his kisses._ _

__They moved to the sofa and Jumin pulled Lucille onto his lap, having her straddle him as they continued their heated make out session. Jumin ran his fingers through her hair before gripping it and tugging slightly._ _

__The wig came free and Luciel was there, on top of Jumin, terrified._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the number of chapters from 11 back to an unknown number for now. The reason being that I do not want this to become a series. I really want it to be self contained, but I just keep wanting to expand on things. So for now, there will not be a known ending, but know that there is an _ending._
> 
> Another thing, I will be gone out of state for like a week to move my sister out of her dorm and won't have my laptop, so it may be a while for the next update. After that, I am going out of state again for a graduation. Then, I should be pretty grounded.
> 
> I really hope that this chapter was satisfactory. Thank you for continuing to read this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Luciel threw himself off of Jumin and landed onto the floor with a loud thud. He was so worked up from the kiss and lust that he couldn’t even stop to think before the wig had come off. He was Luciel again, not Lucille. He reached up and touched his lips before turning around and fleeing to Jumin’s room. His chest felt like it would burst and his hands shook violently. He managed to close the bedroom door before collapsing onto the floor, shaking. 

“Lucille,” Jumin called from the other side of the closed door. 

The name was like a shot to the gut. It hurt to hear Jumin say that name and mean the woman he pretended to be. She was just another mask that had gotten too close. Just another mistake that he made. He continued this over and over. He continued to hurt himself. His friendship with Yoosung as Seven was never meant to last. Now his...relationship... with Jumin as Lucille would become too much. What was he even doing here?

_You forgot about him, didn’t you._

_He is out there. He is waiting for you to find him._

_Why are you not looking for him?_

There was a ringing in his ear.

_You were never a good brother to him. That is why you left._

“No,” Saeyoung cried. “Please stop,” he pleaded.

_He will die without you._

Darkness surrounded him and the weight of his guilt felt like boulders crushing his chest.

_You are losing time._

_You must have never loved him._

“I do,” he cried.

_He doesn’t love you._

_He loves her._

_You can never be with him._

_You can never be with either of them._

_You deserve to suffer._

_You deserve to be alone._ _You even gave up your name._

_Luciel, Luciel, LUCIEL!_

“Stop,” he then whimpered. 

“Luciel,” a voice shook him and hovered over him. “Luciel, calm down,” it was Jumin.

Saeyoung...Luciel cried out and clung to the man that he could never have.

Jumin held him close and tried his best to sooth the man that cried against him, staining his shirt with his hot tears.  
***  
Eventually, Jumin was able to pull away from Luciel for long enough to pick the man up and carry him to the bed, which was far more comfortable than the floor. Jumin was almost shocked at how easy it was to carry Luciel. Either Jumin was stronger than he thought or Luciel was just that light. He then recalled their brunch. Luciel did not eat much then. He claims to only survive off of chips and soda. Jumin laid Luciel into the bed and began trying to take the dress off, which got a response from Jumin that was not what he expected.

Luciel gasped and stiffened as soon as Jumin made a move to unzip the dress.

“I just want to make you more comfortable,” he insisted, moving away from the zipper.

Luciel gave him a nod and closed his eyes as Jumin took that as an okay to continue. He was able to unzip it and then got up to grab some more suitable clothes for Luciel. 

In the mean time, Luciel began to slide out of the dress, making sure not to accidentally tear or rip anything.

When Jumin returned, Luciel was naked under the covers, apart from his underwear. He clung to the blankets, shielding himself from Jumin’s gaze upon his pale skin and scrawny body. There was barely any muscle left since his last field job and he was suddenly self conscious of how he must look.

“Here,” Jumin said, handing Luciel a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, both Luciel was even surprised Jumin owned. “I don’t sleep in a suit, you know,” he told the man, as if reading his mind.

Luciel accepted the garments and Jumin went to leave to give him some privacy.

“I’m sorry,” Luciel choked out before Jumin could close the door.

He paused and turned to the man in his bed. “There is nothing for you to be sorry about.”  
***  
“So, does Seven have a sister or something?” Zen asked.

“No,” Yoosung answered.

“Maybe someone Seven worked with or still works with?” Zen theorized.

Yoosung just sighed.

“Oh! What about an ex!”

“Seven’s ex?” Yoosung asked, rolling his eyes.

“You’re right, improbable,” Zen decided.

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone,” Yoosung said, adding an “I think,” at the end.

“You think?” Zen asked with a sly smile. “So, if you tell me, you can just tell them that you didn’t know.”

“U-um,” Yoosung stuttered, “I don’t know about that.”

“Aw, come one,” Zen pouted. “Seven’ll forgive you and Jumin is a grouch anyway.”

“I don’t know if Jumin even knows that I know,” Yoosung admitted. “Oh, wait, no, I totally texted him.”

“What’d you say?” 

“That I’d kill him if he ever makes Seven cry again,” Yoosung responded proud of himself.

“That is Seven?!” Zen realized.

“DAMMIT ZEN!”  
***  
Luciel was dressed in the oversized clothes that Jumin had given him and walked out and into the living room, where Jumin was seen in the kitchen. “Um, Jumin?” 

There was a crash and Jumin looked up to see Luciel in his clothes. He looked so small in them and it made Jumin’s heart cry out to do...something, he wasn’t sure what. “Luciel, I was just preparing dinner.”

“You can cook?” he asked.

“Well, no,” he admitted, “but, I thought I may try.”

Luciel gave a small smile and moved to the kitchen in order to inspect what it was Jumin was trying to pull off. Not a lot, it seemed. “Let’s see what you’ve got in the fridge and cabinets,” he said.

Empty cabinets.

Fridge full of water bottles.

“Well then, I see we are having water and dust for dinner.”

“Preposterous, the maids clean the house thoroughly.” 

Luciel then turned to Jumin. “How about delivery?”

“Deliver to where?” Jumin asked confused.

“No, I mean have someone bring us food,” Luciel told him.

“Oh, that sounds fine,” Jumin accepted.

“What were you going to make, anyway?” Luciel asked, pulling out his phone and avoiding the fact that he had texts from Zen and Yoosung to look at, instead opening a delivery app and typing in Jumin’s address.

“Not sure, really,” Jumin admitted. “I just wanted to make you something...”

Luciel felt his heart clench, but refused to let it affect him. “That is nice,” he admitted, though.

“Luciel,” Jumin then said, moving to the living room and taking a seat on the sofa. “May I talk to you about something?”

“Oh, okay,” Luciel says, moving to sit next to Jumin, but not close to him.

“Why are you working at your agency?”

That was not what Luciel expected Jumin to ask. “Well, I get a lot of money from it and it utilizes my skills,” he says.

“What if,” Jumin begins, pausing for a moment. “What if you quit the agency and work for me? Your talents would be utilized and the job will be much safer for you. You would also be paid generously.”

“I cannot do that,” Luciel tells him.

Jumin does not reply, only listens as Luciel begins to open up.

“I have been looking for someone and the agency’s network and connections are helping,” he explains. “There is also the matter of not being able to get out once I do find them.”

“Who are they?” Jumin asks.

“I,” Luciel turns away and begins to take deep breaths.

Jumin wraps his arm around Luciel’s middle and pulls him into a hug, something that Jumin has been doing a lot recently. “I can help you,” he tells him.

“It’s too dangerous,” Luciel whispers as his eyes begin to prickle with wetness.

“Luciel, I have the power of C&R International, I can find anyone if I try to,” Jumin told him.

Luciel turned around and looked at Jumin. “Why would you do all of this? Why help me?”

Jumin was taken aback. “Because you are my friend, Luciel. Because I...I love you.”

“You,” Luciel shook his head, “you don’t love me. You love _her._ You love Lucille.”

“The person I was kissing, the person I was touching, was you, Luciel,” Jumin told him.

“You don’t love me,” Luciel told him. “This is just a prank on your father and you got too deep, we both got too deep into this.”

“This is no longer a prank,” Jumin confessed, caressing Luciel’s face.

“Who is the person that you love, then?” he asked. “Describe them to me, Jumin.”

Jumin was taken aback. “The person I love, he is funny. He makes me laugh. He loves to joke around and play pranks on people,” Jumin began. “He cares about his friends and wants the best for them. He tends to let himself suffer for the sake of others. He takes on too much by himself. Sometimes he doesn’t know how to ask for help,” Jumin paused. “He is extremely talented and sometimes that talent gets him in trouble.”

Luciel couldn’t help but laugh at that, even though he was crying.

“You are smart, you are caring, and,” Jumin wiped away his tears, “you are beautiful.”

“I need to find my brother,” Luciel admitted.

“Let me help you,” Jumin pleaded.

“I need to go now,” Luciel said, trying to stand.

“You’re not in a state to drive and there is no way you’ll be able to make it tonight,” Jumin told him.

“Is it that late already?” Luciel asked, allowing himself to lean into Jumin as the older man held him.

“Stay for tonight,” Jumin asks. 

Luciel nods in agreement and allows himself to be held. “Tomorrow I must go back to looking for my brother,” Luciel tells Jumin.

“You could always bring your stuff here,” Jumin suggests.

“And why would I do that?” Luciel asks.

“Because I want you here,” Jumin admitted. “I want to keep you safe and close to me.”

Luciel hums. “You are a ridiculous man, Jumin Han,” he says, “I will be okay.”

“Perhaps there is more than just that that is wanting me to keep you here,” Jumin then kissed Luciel’s cheek.

“Maybe we will return to that once we eat,” Luciel told him.

“It is about that time again,” Jumin smirked.

“I feel like I have only eaten today,” Luciel whined. 

“You should be eating more,” Jumin told him, grabbing his phone and calling the chef.

Seven sighed, “We were going to get delivery, he reminded,” and grabbed his own phone to see what was happening on the RFA app.

“I have already called and it is ringing,” Jumin said.

_Zen knows..._ -Yoosie

_I’m sorry..._ \- Yoosie

He didn’t have the will power to address that can of worms, so he just closed the app and slouched onto Jumin, who didn’t appear to mind as he began to stroke Luciel’s hair while phoning the chef. It was so soothing and calming that he didn’t even realize when he fell asleep.  
***  
Jumin thanked the chef and hung up, looking down to see that Luciel was fast asleep. He must have exhausted himself mentally. Jumin looked at the bags that were under Luciel’s eyes and wondered how long he had had them, certainly as long as Jumin had known him. When did it start? When did Luciel decide to push himself to his limits? How long had this been going on? He knew why Luciel never asked for help, but he blamed himself for never going out of his way to try to relieve some of the burden from the man that had suddenly become so important to him. At what point did Luciel become so important to him? Was it before the prank? When they kissed? He wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter when it happened, though. As far as Jumin was concerned, he was Luciel’s.

There was time for a nap while the chef prepared dinner. Jumin moved out from under Luciel and moved to pick him up. Luciel huddled against Jumin in his sleep and Jumin smiled at the sight. He bought him to the bedroom and placed him down, looking over to Elizabeth the 3rd, who was strolling up to the bed as if Luciel being in it was her queue to join.

“Maybe he will stay,” Jumin told his precious feline companion as she curled up next to Luciel.

Elizabeth the 3rd only purrs in response to her master and looks up to him with her big blue eyes.

He smiles and pets her head before leaving the room. This has given him time to look over some emails.  
***  
Sleeping in Jumin’s bed was becoming a habit, Luciel noticed. Jumin came in to wake him up and told him that dinner was ready and waiting for them.

Luciel got out of bed and followed Jumin to the dining room. Last time he was there was less than pleasant, but he hoped to enjoy his dinner with Jumin. Especially now that things between them have shifted. He was still unsure how he felt towards the man. Jumin was his friend and an RFA member. He didn’t want to accept his affection and to not return his feelings. He also wasn’t sure if his feelings as they are now are because of his own personal fears of relationships, not just romantic, or if he truly does feel the same way for Jumin. He was not allowed to have any type of relationships because of his work and his relationships with RFA members were to remain a secret. His friendship with Yoosung was especially difficult to keep secret. He cared so much about the boy and he didn’t want to lose that. He didn’t want to lose any of that. He didn’t want to lose what he had with Jumin.

“Jumin,” Luciel announced, stopping mid way to the dining room, “I plan on quitting the agency as soon as I find my brother.”

Jumin turned to look at Luciel, who was staring down at the floor, eyes wide.

“I will find a way,” he continued. “I want to stay here. I want to stay like this. I want to see stupid movies with Yoosung and see Zen’s musicals. I want to talk to Jaehee and joke around.” Luciel walked to Jumin and put his hand on the back of Jumin’s head, pulling him close to his face. “I want to see if what I feel for you is love,” he says. “I want to be with you and Elizabeth the 3rd. I want to continue calling her Elly just to annoy you.”

“Luciel,” Jumin breaths out.

“Please help me,” Luciel pleads, looking into Jumin’s dark grey eyes.

Jumin leans in and claims Luciel’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I came back from being out of state and immediately lost power for two days due to a storm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! Man, it has been way longer than I expected to post an update.

Dinner came and went, Luciel ate till he was full. It became later and Jumin told him that they had better get ready for bed.

“I’ll take the sofa,” Luciel said. “You should sleep in your bed.”

“Nonsense, you are taking the bed,” Jumin said.

“No, please, I want you to be comfortable.”

“I’ll be comfortable with you sleeping in the bed.”

Luciel sighed. “I’ll take the bed if you sleep next to me,” he blushed. 

Jumin looked a bit startled at the suggestion and then his features softened. “Okay, Luciel,” he said.

They went through their nightly routines before getting into bed together.

“Is this okay?” Luciel asked as he moved closer to Jumin.

“As long as you are okay with it,” Jumin told him.

“I am okay with it,” Luciel confirmed, pushing his luck more by wrapping an arm around Jumin and cuddling up to him. “I’m attention starved,” Luciel admitted.

Jumin pulled him closer. “That is okay,” he said. “I will give you all the attention you want.”

Luciel burrowed his head into Jumin’s chest and whispered, “thank you.”

“I love you, Luciel,” Jumin told him before the two drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth the 3rd slept at the foot of the bed, purring contently at her master finally finding someone.  
***  
The next morning had Jumin leaving for work and telling Luciel to come back to the penthouse as soon as he retrieved his required things from his home. Luciel understood Jumin’s concern and decided it would just be best to agree to the man’s wishes, so he called Vanderwood.

“Hey, it’s me,” Luciel said once Vanderwood answered.

_Fucking finally, where have you been?_

“Sorry, I’m on my way back.”

_“When are you going to take another job? I’ve been getting antsy._

“About that...”

_“Seven, you better not be getting cold feet.”_

“I’ll tell you more when I get there.”

_“Seven, damn you!”_

Luciel almost giggled when he hung up on Vanderwood. He was sure to get it when he got home.  
***  
“You better have a good explanation for why you have been gone for so long,” Vanderwood greeted.

“I’ve been busy,” Seven said with a smile.

“With that prank,” Vanderwood said absently, as if suddenly remembering.

“I’m going to be relocating temporarily,” Seven announced. “I need to be somewhere.”

Vanderwood scoffed. “Oh? Where do you need to be?”

“It’s...private,” Seven told him, packing up his laptop and some clothes. He appreciated Jumin letting him wear his pajamas, but he wanted to be able to sleep in his own clothes and not have to rely on the other so much.

“You know you’re not allowed to form relationships,” Vanderwood reminded.

“I know,” Seven snapped. “You don’t need to remind me.”

“Then you understand how dangerous this path you are on is,” Vanderwood said.

“Saeran is out there,” Seven told his handler. “I need to find him and I can’t concentrate here. I just need some space. I need someone that cares about me, who tells me when to eat, and who actually enjoys being around me.”

Vanderwood just watched as Seven began throwing things into his bag.

“He cares for me, even though I’m so fucked up. He holds me and tells me that I’m beautiful, even though I’m such an ugly person. He doesn’t judge me for being terrified of getting close and gives me the space I need,” Seven sucked in a breath of air. “I don’t want to lose this.”

Vanderwood sighed. “You know the agency won’t let you go, right?”

Seven gritted his teeth. “I know that,” he growled.

“What are you going to do? Stay in his penthouse all day for the rest of you life?”

Seven turned to look at Vanderwood.

Vanderwood smirked. “What, you think I don’t monitor you every time you step out of this house? I know all about your fling with Jumin Han. So does all of South Korea, apparently. So, tell me. Was that the prank?”

Seven nodded. “To fool his father,” he admitted. He didn’t like talking to Vanderwood much, but he did trust them. Although, he knew he shouldn’t. Vanderwood was in it for himself when it came down to it. “Chairman Han wants to tie him down into an arranged marriage to a woman that has a company that C&R International is looking to buy.”

“The company is a crapshoot,” Vanderwood said. “I looked into it.”

“Will you still help me?” Seven asked.

Vanderwood let out a long and dramatic sigh. “I never stopped, you brat.” 

“Thank you, Vanderwood,” Seven said.

“Just remember everything I’ve done for you when it comes time for me to leave the agency,” they muttered, flicking Seven in the forehead.

“Of course,” Seven tells his handler, or soon to be ex handler.

“Let Mr. Han know that you’re not some push over,” Vanderwood says, almost begrudgingly. “You are tough, even when I taser you.”

Seven bids Vanderwood farewell before getting back into his car and returning to the penthouse.  
***  
 _I’m back at the penthouse._ \- Cat Dad

_Your name in my phone, how do I change it?_ \- Cat Mom

_How do I change mine?_ \- Cat Mom

_Secret ;)_ \- Cat Dad

_Glad that you made it back._ \- Cat Mom

_I will be home after a meeting._ \- Cat Mom

_I love you._ \- Cat Mom

_I know you do._ \- Cat Dad  
***  
 **707 has entered the chatroom**

707: Ah, I see there is nobody here.

707: Oh well.

707: Guess I won’t have to answer any questions.

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

Yoosung: Seven! You’re here!

Yoosung: I miss you.

707: Aw, I’m sorry Yoosung.

707: How can I make it up to you?

Yoosung: Let me think about it and get back to you :)

707: Alright, I’ll wait.

**Jaehee has entered the chatroom**

Jaehee: Seven...

707: Isn’t there a meeting you should be in?

Jaehee: Mr. Han is in a meeting, I don’t have to attend.

Jaehee: Anyway.

Jaehee: It has come to my attention that there is some sort of elephant in the room?

Jaehee: If it is referring to Mr. Han’s supposed lover, I have no idea about any of it...

**Zen has entered the chatroom**

Zen: SEVEN I HAVE QUESTIONS!

Zen: Hey Jaehee~

Zen: Yoosung~

Jaehee: Hello Zen, how are rehearsals going?

Zen: They’re going magnificent! The director pulled me aside today in order to teach him a move I preformed during practice.

Zen: Apparently he is trying to learn how to dance for his anniversary with his wife.

Yoosung: Aw, that is so sweet!

707: Cute!

Jaehee: You are so kind to help the man out.

Zen: If I can spread my knowledge around and help people, then any hardship I encounter is worth it.

707: So poetic.

Jaehee: Zen truly is a marvel.

Zen: Aw, guys, you are making me blush.

Zen: Oh! I need to tell you all about this crazy dream I had.

Zen: I was outside in a field and there was a stone building. 

Zen: Jumin’s cat was there.

Zen: The building was really creepy. It felt so real.

Zen: There was also a symbol on it. An eye.

Jaehee: Wonder what it means.

Zen: No idea. Just weird, I guess.

Yoosung: Um, so , Seven.

Yoosung: I’m so sorry.

Jaehee: What did you do?

707: Don’t worry about it, Yoosung. I would have talked to you all about it at some point.

707: Or Jumin would have.

707: Maybe.

Zen: I had him say it.

Zen: It is partially my fault.

Jaehee: What happened?!

707: I’m Jumin’s mystery girlfriend.

Jaehee: -_-

Jaehee: Mr. Han mentioned me wanting to talk to you about that...

Jaehee: I didn’t want to out you two, so I never said anthing.

Zen: Jaehee, you are such a good friend! 

707: It started off as a prank.

Zen: A prank?

Yoosung: Yeah.

707: Since Jumin’s dad wants him to get married.

Jaehee: To Glam Choi’s student, Sarah, yes.

Zen: You knew?

Jaehee: I overheard Chairman Han talking about that.

Yoosung: And you didn’t say anything??

Jaehee: Well, it is Mr. Han’s business...

Jaehee: He did mention another woman and he seemed a bit upset about it.

707: Did he talk about how cute I am? :P

Jaehee: He did not mention that.

707: D:

Yoosung: Don’t worry, Seven I think you are pretty.

707: Thank you, Yoosie <3

707: At least someone cares.

Zen: How did this happen?

Jaehee: I would like to know as well.

707: Jumin sent me a text asking if I would help him with a prank, I accepted, and here we are.

Yoosung: O_O

Yoosung: That’s it?

Zen: Such a riveting story...

Jaehee: Then please explain the pictures?

707: Unfortunate byproduct.

Zen: He made you cry.

Zen: That jerk.

707: It wasn’t him!

707: It wasn’t him.

Zen: Sorry...

707: It’s fine.

707: It’s just...

707: Jumin has been really supportive of me...

707: About the picture...

707: It was a bad first plan. That’s it.

Jaehee: There were also pictures of the two of you at a café.

Jaehee: Also part of the prank?

707: What are you trying to say?

707: And yes. Part of fooling Chairman Han is fooling the public.

Yoosung: There was a rumor.

Yoosung: About Jumin going to the park.

Yoosung: No pictures, so people are skeptical.

707: Ah. The park.

707: I have not seen this.

Zen: About Jumin getting frisky in the park?

Zen: I heard about that.

Zen: Fake, right?

707: Frisky?

707: I wouldn’t call a kiss frisky.

Yoosung: O_O

Zen: O_O

Jaehee: O_O

707: Gotta go ;)

707: Elly needs me.

**707 has left the chatroom**

Luciel closed his phone and leaned back against the sofa. He had unpacked all of his stuff and set his laptop up in the living room on the coffee table for the time being, until Jumin comes home and gives him a proper place for set up. He ran his security codes and noticed a blip that was only thirty second old. Immediately after he had logged off. He grabbed his phone and reopened the app. The three were still online.

**707 has entered the chartroom**

Yoosung: Seven!

Zen: Something happened!

Zen: As soon as you left!

707: Just a moment...

707: The hacker was here?

Jaehee: We believe so.

Jaehee: It was almost immediately after you left.

Yoosung: It was so weird.

Yoosung: They just sent characters and letters, not words or anything.

707: I’m going to see if I can trace anything back to them.

Yoosung: This is so scary...

Jaehee: The meeting just ended...

Jaehee: I must leave.

Jaehee: Keep me updated, please.

Zen: Of course!

Yoosung: Bye, Jaehee!

Zen: Bye, Jaehee.

**Jaehee has left the chatroom**

Zen: Have you found anything Seven?

Yoosung: Ah! I hope so!

707: Still searching.

707: OH!

707: Something just appeared.

Yoosung: And?

Zen: What is it??

707: It’s coordinates.

Zen: This is scary.

Yoosung: You think that is where the hacker is?

707: Must be.

Yoosung: Uh, guys. I just got an email.

Zen: What?

Zen: Me too!

707: I’m left out T_T

Yoosung: I will send you a screenshot.

Zen: This is the logo that was in my dream...the eye...

Yoosung: What do you think it means?

707: Who knows...

707: But, I will keep it in mind when I go to find out where these coordinates lead.

707: Huh?

707: Someone is at the door.

707: Hey, I gotta go.

**707 has left the chatroom**

Luciel closed his app and shut his laptop, running to the door to look through the peep hole. There was Sarah on the other side, getting ready to open the door.

Luciel ran to the bedroom and quickly put on the Lucille wig. His clothing was a bit much, so he put on his comfier clothes. They were a bit more gender neutral and convincing enough.

Lucille walked out of the bedroom and found that Sarah was already in the living room, inspecting Lucille’s laptop. “Excuse me?” Lucille asked, starling the woman.

“Um, who are you and what are you doing in my fiancé’s home?”

Lucille couldn’t help but laugh. _“Your_ fiancé?”

“Yes, _my_ fiancé,” Sarah glared.

“How about we ask Jumin about that when he gets home?” Lucille challenged.

“Happily,” Sarah accepted. “He will realize that I am the right one for him and not some peasant whore like you.”

Lucille grimaced and wanted to do something to her, force her out, yell, something! But, she couldn’t. She shouldn’t. Jumin wouldn’t be pleased with that, surely.

“Sarah, what is that racket?” another voice called out and Glam walked into the room, seeming to come from Jumin’s office.

“You again?” Glam sneered.

“Glam, this peasant doesn’t seem to know her place,” Sarah stated.

“How unsightly,” Glam said.

Lucille couldn’t keep track of both women, so she pulled out her phone and dialed Jumin’s number.

_“I just got out of my meeting, is something wrong?”_

“Glam and Sarah have broken into your apartment.”

_“I will be there soon, do not let them out of your sight.”_

“See you soon, darling,” Lucille said, ending the call. “Jumin will be here shortly.”

“Keep his name out of your filthy mouth,” Sarah screamed.

Lucille narrowed his eyes, refusing to lower herself to their level. “I need to care for Elizabeth the 3rd,” she said, moving to the bedroom and collecting the cat. 

“You must be the reason my darling Jumin has that pesky cat,” Sarah spat out. “Cats are disgusting and shed all over my lovely and expensive clothing. Ugh, I don’t think Jumin will miss it when he marries me.”

“You obviously don’t know Jumin,” Lucille said, petting Elly’s head while the cat stared at the two women.

After ten minutes of awkward silence and glaring daggers at each other, Jumin walked into the front door. His posture was stiff and his eyes were sharp.

“Jumin, you’re home,” Sarah cooed, rushing to the man.

“Why are you here?” he asked, stopping the woman. “Why are both of you in my home?”

“Jumin, baby, that woman was here and when we came in to see you, she was in your bedroom,” Sarah told him. “She refuses to leave. I don’t know what is wrong with her.”

“She is welcome here,” Jumin tells her, “and you are not.”

Sarah pouts and then looks to Glam.

“Your father will not be pleased to hear this.”

“It matters not, he does not control my life.”

“Why are you even entertaining this commoner?” Glam asked, eyeing Lucille.

“I love her,” Jumin says openly. “She is my partner and I would never risk losing her.”

Lucille looked to Jumin and saw his eyes soften when he looked at her. Lucille smiled and placed Elly on the sofa, walking to him and embracing him in her arms.

“Liar,” Sarah accused, “you are a liar!”

“Sarah,” Glam placed a hand on her shoulder, “Jumin is obviously blinded by her influence. He does not love her, he just does not wish to hurt her feelings, surely. What other reason would he have to delude this woman’s fantasies?”

“You do not believe me?” Jumin asked.

“No,” Glam said, simply. 

Jumin turned away from her and looked down to Lucille. He tilted her chin up to look at him. Her golden eyes stood fixated on his grey ones. He kissed her sweetly, lovingly. The kiss was slow and short, much shorter that Lucille wanted it to be. “I love you,” Jumin said.

Sarah gasped and Glam made a disgusted noise as the two witnessed Jumin’s declaration of love for Lucille. 

“I have loved you for longer than I realized,” he continued. 

“Jumin,” Lucille whispered, looking up into Jumin’s eyes. Her lip trembled slightly, wanting more.

“I can’t watch this,” Sarah declared. “She is disgusting.”

“Chairman Han will hear of this,” Glam threatened and then the two left with a slam of the door.

Jumin moved to lock the door before returning to Lucille and pulling the wig off.

“I love you, Luciel,” he said, kissing Luciel again, more forcibly this time.

Luciel couldn’t even speak as Jumin grabbed Luciel and moved him to the sofa, pushing aside anything that was in their way and then pinning Luciel against it. 

“You are so beautiful, Luciel,” Jumin growled against Luciel’s lips and then he moved down to kissing Luciel’s exposed neck.

Luciel gasped and moaned at the feeling. “W-wait, Jumin,” Luciel began to push Jumin back.

Jumin did not resist and looked at Luciel in concern. 

“You, you said,” he panted, “you said you loved me longer than you knew.”

Jumin smiled and moved to sit next to Luciel. “I did,” he agreed. “I have been thinking about my relationship with you before this whole prank idea even came into existence. I admire you, Luciel. I think you are brilliant and extremely talented. I have told you this before and I will tell you as many times as you wish, but I think you are extremely caring and so very considerate. You are attractive, there is no denying that, but you do not seem to realize how much so. You want everyone safe and sound, you make sure that everyone is okay. I love that about you, Luciel. I love that you care so much.”

Luciel hugged Jumin and listened to the beating of his heart.

“I found the hacker,” he said.

Jumin’s heart beat sped up. “How?”

“He tried hacking into the system and he left a trail,” Luciel told him. “I’m going to go find him.”

“No,” Jumin answered. 

“What?” Luciel asked, sitting up.

“I said no,” he said,

“I’m going,” Luciel told him.

Jumin let out a breath. “It is too dangerous, Luciel.”

“I have to do this,” he told the man.

Jumin turned away.

“Don’t do this,” Luciel pleaded, grabbing Jumin’s hand. “Don’t walk away from me again.”

“Where is Elizabeth the 3rd?” he asked.

Luciel looked around the room and saw no sign of the white beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for why it took so long:
> 
> I went out of state with my partner to go to a graduation. We planned on being there for three days (Friday, Saturday, and Sunday). On day two, after the graduation, we hug out with our friends and there was a storm. The next day, my car battery died while we were driving and we thought the storm messed up the car somehow (I don't know a lot about cars, honestly, and neither does my partner). We were meeting two friends at one of our favorite spots to eat one last meal together. One friend went to go buy jumper cables (turns out he didn't have any and neither did we) and the other began making his way to pick us up. Contacted roadside assistance and was told that a tow truck would get the car and take it to a repair shop. So, we told the friend that was getting the cables that he may as well go on to the what he actually had to do (a choir concert that he had in another town). Our second friend then picked us up, took us to the spot, ate with us, took us back to our hotel (he was moving stuff to his parent's that are also out of state), and then we waited for the repair shop to give us the lay down on what was up. The problem was...we broke down on a Sunday and no repair shop was open, so we ended up getting another room for the night and hoping that we'd receive news the following morning. 
> 
> At this point, we were mildly panicking. Most, if not all, of our friends had left the area and returned to their lives. They all live pretty far away from the school we all went to in college. In fact, I live over five hours from the school and it's a hell of a drive, especially when I often make it alone. So, we began making a list of people we knew were in town for the graduation. That list ended up being a dead end. So, I knew that I had one, maybe two, that lived in the area. However, I have major guilt regarding asking for help. I always feel like I'm putting someone out and asking too much. But, I got over my fear and asked a friend if he could pick us up and if we could crash at his place. He turned out to be a saint and took off work, picked us up, drove us to his place, and then cooked for us. Finally, we discovered that the fuel pump was broken after the repair shop realized that we weren't imagining the break down (seriously, they thought we were making things up until they investigated further).
> 
> This is day five of what was supposed to be only three days. The repair shop gave us the price (GASP! MUY EXPENSIVE!) and then my friend picked us up after work and took us to pick up the car. This was all going down after a tornado was spotted near us, so it was pouring rain. We were already cleared by the local weather, just had to fight the rain, thankfully. We get the car and then take a detour to the nearest McDonald's to eat and also wait out some of the rain. Eventually, we get to my partner's home (we don't live together and also do not live in the same state) and he asks me to stay the night since he is worried about me driving back with all the rain, as I have previously wrecked from a flash flood in the same area. Very lucky that my work took me off the schedule temporarily because of my car troubles.
> 
> I finally returned home last night.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. It makes me feel so happy that someone reads this series. Every comment is welcomed and graciously accepted. Kudos warm my heart. Thank you, thank you! You, dear readers, are awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

**707 has entered the chatroom**

707: Mayday!

707: Mayday!

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

Yoosung: What happened?

707: Elly has gone missing!

**Zen has entered the chatroom**

Zen: My dream!

Zen: It’s happening!

**Jaehee has entered the chatroom**

Jaehee: Is that why Mr. Han left work?

707: No, it is a separate reason.

707: But, that doesn’t matter!

707: We need to find Elly!

Zen: Is she not hiding in the house?

707: Jumin is looking around for her now, but we have already searched the entire penthouse.

707: Jumin is looking through the building, along with all the security guards.

Jaehee: Do you think she may have gotten out of the building?

Yoosung: How did this even happen?

Zen: Did someone open the door and let her out?

707: That must have been it!

707: Jaehee, I need to ask a favor.

Jaehee: Of course, what is it?

707: Research all you can about Glam Choi and her student, Sarah.

707: We already know that Sarah’s company is useless. She is trying to marry Jumin for his money, probably.

Yoosung: Who is Sarah?

Zen: Why would she try to marry Jumin?

Yoosung: Uh, for his money, Zen.

707: Yes, please try to keep up.

Zen: -_-

707: Sarah and Glam appeared in the apartment, that is why Jumin left work.

707: I think they let Elly out on purpose.

707: They have expressed their distaste for Elly :(

Yoosung: I hope she is okay!

707: I’m really worried.

707: I want to look for her, but I need to go find the hacker.

Jaehee: We will all look for her while you look for the hacker.

Yoosung: Seven, I don’t want you to go alone.

Zen: I second this!

Jaehee: Maybe Yoosung should go with you.

707: No.

Yoosung: What?

Yoosung: Why?

707: It’s too dangerous.

707: I’m not going to let you get hurt because of me, Yoosung.

Yoosung: Dammit, Seven.

Yoosung: You are my friend and I’m not letting you do this alone.

Yoosung: I’ll even stay in the car if I have to.

Yoosung: But, I’m going.

707: ...

707: You don’t leave the car.

707: You do as I say.

Yoosung: You’re the boss.

707: I’m going to leave now.

707: I will pick you up.

Zen: We will look for Elizabeth the 3rd with Jumin in the meantime. 

Jaehee: I am leaving the office now.

707: Thank you.

**707 has left the chatroom**

Luciel closed the app and got his shoes and jacket on. He knew that Jumin wouldn’t like this, but he had to do this.

“Luciel, I can’t find her,” Jumin said sullenly as he entered the room.

“Jumin,” Luciel said, “I’ve informed the others. Zen and Jaehee will begin their own search for Elizabeth the 3rd.”

Jumin nodded and looked so sad, just so sad, and it killed Luciel.

“Listen to me,” Luciel said, taking Jumin’s hand. “Yoosung and I are going to go find the hacker.”

“Please don’t leave,” Jumin asked. It sounded more like begging and Luciel’s heart hurt.

“I will be back,” he assured, but deep down, he knew he could not promise that as much as he wanted it to be true.

Jumin bit his lip, but nodded. “Please,” he begged, “please come back quick.”

“I will try my best,” Luciel said, kissing Jumin softly on his lips. “I’ll let you know when we get there and I will let you know when we leave.”

Jumin nodded, clutching both of Luciel’s hands in his own.

“I need to go now,” he said, pulling his hands from Jumin’s.

“I love you,” Jumin said.

“I know,” Luciel replied, caressing his cheek before leaving to go pick up Yoosung.  
***  
Seven didn’t talk much on the drive to the coordinates. Yoosung tried making small talk, but didn’t get many responses from Seven. The drive was long, and after many hours, they finally drove up to a stone building. 

“We are here,” Seven said, putting the car in park. He had taken one of his luxury babies and sped as much as he dared. He still felt anxious and scared, if he was being honest with himself, but he didn’t want Yoosung to know that.

“Seven, look!” Yoosung pointed. There was a white fluffy animal near the front of the building, which held the logo of the organization that was connected with the hacker. “Mint Eye?” Yoosung read.

“That is Elly,” Seven said.

“Let’s go get her,” Yoosung declared, opening the car door.

“Carefully,” Seven instructed. “We don’t know who all is here.”

Yoosung nodded and the two crept up to the white fluff as quickly as they could.

“Elly,” Seven called out, getting the cat’s attention. It was her alright. The cat immediately turned and began trotting to Seven, appearing very happy to see her master’s lover.

“I think she missed you,” Yoosung commented.

“Yeah,” Seven said softly, picking Elly up and hugging her to him.

The sun was setting now and Yoosung and Elizabeth the 3rd sat in the car while Seven ventured into the building, much to Yoosung’s displeasure.

 _We found Elizabeth!_ \- Yoosie

 _Thank God!_ \- Cat Mom

 _Where is Luciel?_ \- Cat Mom

 _Is he okay? Are you on your way back?_ \- Cat Mom

Jumin was really worried about Seven, Yoosung realized. Perhaps it was more than just a prank. 

_He is looking for the hacker..._ \- Yoosie  
***  
Seven walked into the building and saw a light coming from under a closed door. It was unlocked. Inside he found a white haired man.

“You finally came,” the man cackled, turning and looking at Seven wildly.

“Saeran,” Seven spoke.

Saeran’s face fell and he jumped out of his chair and fell to the floor. “No, not you, AGH!” he pulled at his hair and screamed as he fell to the floor.

“Saeran!” Seven yelled, coming closer to his brother.

“Stop! Get away from me!”

It happened so fast. A leap towards Seven to attack. Seven’s training took hold before he could even stop himself. Saeran was then on the floor, unconscious.

“Oh God,” Seven cried, checking his brother over. 

There was only one thing he could do. He picked Saeran up and took him out of the building and to the car. Seven wasn’t foolish enough to trust his manic brother, so he bound him with the rope in his trunk, laying him in the back seat. 

“That’s him?” Yoosung asked.

“Yeah,” Seven answered.

“He...looks like you,” Yoosung then said.

“Yeah...” Seven answered.

“I’ll text Jumin,” Yoosung said, changing the subject. “Let him know we are on our way back.”

“Thank you,” Seven responded.

“He called you,” Yoosung continued as Seven put the car in reverse. “I think you should talk to him.”

“I will talk to him when we get home,” Seven answered. “I...I can’t right now.”

“Okay,” Yoosung whispered to himself.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Seven said.

Yoosung looked at Seven and smiled. “You are my best friend, I couldn’t let you go alone.”

Seven returned the smile, but it was a bit broken and sad. “You’re my best friend, too,” he said.

“You don’t have to tell me about him,” Yoosung motioned to the man in the back, “but please tell me about you and Jumin.”

Seven snorted. “You and Zen are both such gossips,” he joked, receiving a blush from Yoosung. Lucky for him, it was too dark for Seven to see, plus he was driving. “Jumin and I are...well, it’s complicated.”

“Is it just a prank?” Yoosung asked.

“Not anymore,” Seven replied truthfully.

Yoosung smiled and scratched Elizabeth the 3rd between her ears. “I am happy for the two of you.”

“Thank you,” Seven responded. “I appreciate your support.”

“Jumin is lucky to have you, you know.”

Seven chuckled. “How so?”

“You’re like the nicest and most caring guy I know,” Yoosung told him. “Jumin better be treating you right.”

“He has been nothing but gentlemanly,” Seven said.

“He better be,” Yoosung nodded.

“Except for that time he had me up against the sofa,” Seven recalled, “and that time he was almost grinding against me in the park.”

“AGH!” Yoosung screeched. “Jumin, bad! Just wait till we get home and I get my hands on him.”

Seven giggled and they drove back home through the night.  
***  
They arrived at Seven’s house in the early hours of the morning.

“Are you sure you’re okay with staying here?” Seven asked for the sixth time.

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Yoosung instilled, cradling the cat.

“Thank you, Yoosie,” Seven responded, sending his blond bestie a smile.

They then got out of the car and Seven opened the door for Yoosung to go in with Elly. Then, Seven pulled his still unconscious brother out of the car and carried him inside, ignoring the burning in his arms and the pain in his heart.  
***  
Jumin called Yoosung again for the fourth time that morning and got no response. He had sent multiple messages to Seven and had already given up on getting an answer from one of him many missed calls. 

“Dammit,” he whispered as he entered his office and began looking through the most pressing of his work load. 

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee greeted, “I am surprised you are in today,” she spoke.

“Yes, well I have a lot to do,” he responded, looking at the pile of work.

“Are you sure you are going to be okay coming in today?” she asked.

Jumin was not necessarily used to his assistant caring for his well being so openly. Usually it was mentioned through text via the chatroom or just through glances.

“Is there something you wish to ask me, Assistant Kang?”

“Not ask,” she sighed. “There have been rumors of Glam Choi and her student arriving at the office today.”

Jumin sighed and sat at his desk. “I do not need this today.”

Suddenly the door to his office opened and the two mentioned women walked in as if they owned the place, much to Jumin’s displeasure.

“Jumin, honey,” Sarah cooed, “I heard that cat was lost. Are you okay, sweetie?”

“Assistant Kang, call security,” Jumin said.

“Yes sir,” Jaehee answered, pulling out her phone and dialing the number. “Sir, we need someone escorted out of Mr. Han’s office at once.”

“Yeah, you,” Glam mocked with a smile.

“Who are you anyway?” Sarah asked, eying Jaehee up and down.

“I suppose you did not hear my title spoken from Mr. Han,” Jaehee responded, level headed as ever.

“There is no point in telling you as you are to leave at once,” Jumin responded.

“Left your little whore at home today?” Glam asked, changing the subject.

“Watch your mouth,” Jumin told her, glaring icily.

“I don’t like that you associate with other women,” Sarah said. “I’m you’re fiancée.”

“You are not,” Jumin said.

“She is,” Chairman Han then said, entering the room.

A security guard entered right after and Jumin Han’s office became suddenly very cramped. 

“Father, you must be joking,” Jumin responded.

“Why would I joke about something as serious as this?”

“Even with _Sugar Round’s_ failure in the industry?” Jaehee asked.

“Pardon?” Chairman Han asked, looking at the woman in confusion.

“Shut up!” Sarah screamed and the security guard moved to calm her.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, do you?” Glam asked, visibly nervous.

“I had looked into _Sugar Round_ and I must say,” Jaehee began, looking at both women with stern eyes, “the results are quite shocking.”

“She is lying,” Sarah accused, sweating.

“What did you find?” Jumin asked.

 _“Sugar Round_ has scarcely been heard of by competitors in their market. Buyers have commented on the company rarely, but what they did manage to say was that the company was doomed to fail,” Jaehee’s lips moved to the tiniest of smiles, “and that it did.”

“How do you know any of this?” Sarah demended.

“Quiet, Sarah,” Glam snapped.

“I got a tip and decided to investigate for myself,” Jaehee told them. “Mr. Han is a friend and my employer. I wish for his wellbeing to stay as that, well. Having relations with a CEO of a failed company in order to purchase said husk would be bad for business.”

Chairman Han looked over to Sarah, “Is this all true?”

“N-no!”

“Sir, please take a look at these,” Jaehee said, handing over a file to Chairman Han.

Jumin’s father looked through a few of the papers before closing his eyes and sighing. “I see,” he said, then looking over to his son. “I am sorry for all the trouble I must have caused you and Lucille.”

Jaehee looked over to Jumin and smiled. 

Jumin was speechless and then he received a phone call. “I must take this,” he stated, leaving the office and walking to the street.  
***  
Yoosung hung up after speaking with Jumin and walked into the bedroom, looking over to Seven. The man was cleaning off the hacker’s, no, his brother’s face. “I called Jumin,” he said.

Seven slowed to a stop, but didn’t look away from his twin.

“I didn’t tell him where you live or anything,” Yoosung continued. “Just that we were back and safe.”

“What about Saeran?”

“I didn’t think that I should be the one to tell him.”

“Thank you, Yoosung,” Seven said, standing up and embracing his friend. “Thank you so much.”

Yoosung returned the hug and looked over to the unconscious man.

“I will watch over him, you should talk to Jumin.”

Seven hesitated and then nodded, walking out of the room. When Seven entered his living room, he slumped on the sofa (not as comfy as Jumin’s) and pulled out his phone. He knew the man would try to contact him, he just couldn’t talk. He wouldn’t know what to say, which was ridiculous, because he had a lot to say. He just didn’t know how to...

The line rang once and then Jumin answered.

_“Luciel, where are you?”_

“I thought Yoosung said I was home?” he tried to joke, failing miserably.

_“He did. I meant where.”_

Seven hesitated for a second before deciding it would be okay to tell Jumin and gave him the address.

_“I will be there soon. Please let me in. I love you, Luciel.”_

“I will,” Seven told him, hanging up the phone. The pressure in his chest almost took his breath. He was scared, he was sad, he was angry, and he was so helplessly in love with Jumin Han.  
***  
Jumin arrived at the address and saw a bunker type home that must have been Luciel’s. He told Mr. Kim that he may be a while and that he will contact him before walking up to the gate. It immediately opened and Jumin entered the house of the man he loved.

Luciel stood in the doorway. He looked tired and upset. Jumin embraced him immediately and heard Luciel sob as he wrapped his arms around Jumin and clutching at his back. “Let’s go inside,” Jumin told him after a minute, to which the red head nodded in agreement.

The house was spacious. The words bare and impersonal came to Jumin’s mind. He saw a sofa and led them to it, sitting and letting Luciel lean against him.

“Please tell me what happened,” Jumin pleaded.

“I found my brother,” Luciel said.  
***  
Saeran woke in a hospital bed of which he was bound. He remembered seeing _him_ and trying to escape, originally believing the Savior to be the one to find him in that building. He checked the bindings and found that he could not move. He surveyed his surroundings and saw an IV inserted in his arm. There was a window in his room and he was able to see the trees and sky. He loved the sky.

It wasn’t long till a doctor walked in unannounced and began speaking to him. Saeran tuned it out, not wanting to hear what they had to say. None of it mattered. He would end it all as soon as he could. Hopefully after he killed his twin.

To his displeasure, the doctor inserted a needle into the tube connected to his arm and began inserting some unknown poison into his body. It burned and Saeran screamed and cursed. He cursed the doctor, he cursed his twin, and he cursed his twin’s God. He was being tortured, surely. They wanted something from him, they always did.

“Die!” Saeran screamed. “You will all die!”

The doctor then inserted another needle, this time the poison made him feel heavy. A sedative, he realized. He hated this doctor, he really did. It didn’t knock him out, but it made him feel like he wasn’t really awake. Like he was suddenly in a dream.

“There is someone here to see you,” the doctor told him, ushering in a person.

“Sae...young...”he whispered.

“I’m here,” his twin said, moving closer to him and taking one of his hands.

He couldn’t do anything against him, only allowing it to be held. He hated it. The poison caused his body to feel numb and he had trouble moving even his fingers from how heavy they felt. “I hate you,” he whispered. From his twin’s reaction, he was confident that he heard him.

“I know,” Saeyoung replied.  
***  
“We administered a drug that will flush his system,” the doctor told Jumin. Jumin had Saeran admitted as soon as Luciel had returned with Yoosung and his darling Elizabeth the 3rd. “He began reacting badly, so we also gave him a strong sedative to calm him down.”

“Thank you for this, as well as keeping his existence here a secret.”

“Anything for you, Mr. Han,” the doctor told him.

“How long will it take to flush his system?”

“Could be days,” the doctor replied sadly. “His blood work came back and he has all sorts of drugs and chemicals coursing though. It’s a miracle he is alive, honestly.”

Jumin looked to the door and through the tiny window, seeing Luciel speak with his drugged up brother.

“His physical state will recover,” the doctor continued. “It’s his mental state that has us the most concerned.”

“I suspected as much,” Jumin stated regretfully.

“Sir, I recommend that you and your...partner...discuss moving the patient to the psychiatric wing. After the drugs run their course, there will not be much more we can do on this end. The psychiatric wing will take care of him and get him the help he needs.”

“Thank you,” Jumin told the doctor. “I will discuss it with my partner.”

The doctor nodded and made his leave.

Jumin then opened the door to the room and entered. For the first time in his life he saw pure hatred.  
***  
Saeyoung and his partner. Saeyoung. And. His. Partner. The words did not make sense, as if they could not register in his brain. Saeran looked to the grey eyed man that looked like a business man. There is no way his brother fell for such a square. Didn’t matter, though. This new man was partially responsible for how he was now; confined, contained, and imprisoned. This was truly no different than how it once was. The poison would alter his mind, just like the Savior’s. He would feel sick, he would feel scared, and he would hurt. That was the worst part. Saeran hated the hurt. It was as if his insides wished to be his outsides. His guts would burn and feel as if they were being skewered. He would vomit and empty his stomach of all food. Eating was nearly impossible for days. It would all happen again, he knew. His brother was doing this to him. His brother left him. His brother never cared.

“Why did you bring me here?” Saeran asked.

“To help you,” Saeyoung answered.

“If you wanted to help me, you would let me die.”  
***  
Jumin pulled Luciel out of the room.

“No, he needs me,” Luciel pleaded, clawing towards the door.

“He needs to rest,” Jumin told him, holding Luciel to his chest and willing the man to stop fighting. “You need to rest, too,” he added. “You haven’t slept since you returned. That was two days ago.”

“I needed to be here when he woke up,” Luciel said.

“He is awake now, he is okay,” Jumin told him. “Now all we can do is wait for the doctors to do their job and for the drugs to get flushed from his system.”

“I need to be there for him.”

“You can’t help him if you can’t help yourself,” Jumin told him sternly.

“J-Ju,” Luciel stuttered. 

“I am sorry, but you need to take care of yourself or else you won’t be able to help him.” It hurt to say those things to Luciel, but Jumin truly felt he needed to hear them. 

Luciel’s eyes were watery and it was only a matter of time till they began to flow. He nodded in agreement with Jumin’s statement and hugged him.

“Let’s go home,” Jumin whispered into Luciel’s ear. “We can lay in bed and pet Elizabeth the 3rd.”

Luciel nodded again and let Jumin lead him out of the hospital and towards the car where Mr. Kim was waiting for them.

“Nice to officially meet you,” Mr. Kim said, shaking Luciel’s hand. “You sure did put on a show,” the driver chuckled.

“We will have proper introductions later” Jumin said, opening the door for Luciel to enter.

“Of course, sir,” Mr. Kim said, getting the car ready before leaving the hospital and heading to the penthouse.

“You told him?” Luciel asked with a hint of a smile.

“Of course, Mr. Kim is very trustworthy and I plan on continuing to see you even after this arranged marriage dies out, which may be soon.”

“You will have to tell me all about it later,” Luciel told him as his tears began to dry.

Jumin placed his hand on Luciel’s as they drove to his home. “Thank you for letting me help you,” he said.

Luciel let out a shaky breath. “If it weren’t for you, I would have been trying to help him alone. I wouldn’t have known what to do. He never even woke up while he was at my place,” Luciel said.

“He must have been exhausted,” Jumin told him. “His body must have seen an opportunity when you knocked him out and put him in a deep sleep.”

Luciel nodded.

“You wouldn’t have even needed to do this alone, you know,” Jumin then said. “Yoosung would have helped you. Zen would have helped you. Jaehee would have helped you,” he told him. “Even if I weren’t madly in love with you, I would have still helped you.”

Luciel squeezed Jumin’s hand briefly. “Let’s just get back home.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I am going to leave the agency,” Seven tells Vanderwood.

Vanderwood laughs in his face and then quiets down. “Wait, you’re serious?”

Seven nods.

“Well, I was thinking the same thing, recently,” Vanderwood admitted. “We’ve spent too long here.”

“If we stay, they will kill us eventually.”

“What is your plan?”

Seven smirked and pat Vanderwood on the back. “You’re talking to God Seven, Genius Hacker. I think I can get something done.”  
***  
Agent Vanderwood and Agent 707 were dead. Killed by the mysterious hacker of Mint Eye while investigating after the hacker infiltrated Agent 707’s code.

“You just can’t hack your way out of a gunshot,” Seven smirked, reading over the false report. It was to be sent to their boss by an anonymous agent.

It was really far too easy and the agency should be ashamed of itself for having such a flimsy firewall. But, then again, nothing can stop Seven when he was this determined to start a new life now that he had his brother back.

“Time for fake names!” Seven announced.

“You know that I prefer the name Stark,” Vanderwood told him, letting themselves feel relief that they were officially done with the agency.

“Fine,” Seven said.

“What about you?” Vanderwood, no, Stark asked.

“Choi,” Seven answered simply. 

“What?”

“Saeyoung Choi.”  
***  
Jumin came home after work. He had not seen Luciel in a few days. The man said he had something that he had to do and the rest of his time would be prioritized to seeing his brother. Jumin understood, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss the red head. 

Jumin opened his front door and found that Elizabeth the 3rd was not there to greet him. “Elizabeth?” he called out, feeling panicked.

“Calm down, honey bunch,” a voice called out and Luciel reveled himself with Elizabeth the 3rd in his arms.

Jumin smiled and approached his lover and his cat. “What are you doing here?” he asked, caressing Luciel’s cheek.

“Want me to leave already?” Luciel pouted. “Only Elly loves me!”

Jumin silenced him with his lips, enjoying the smile that he felt on Luciel’s.

Luciel pulled away and placed Elizabeth the 3rd onto the floor before resuming the kiss with more vigor.

The two found themselves in Jumin’s bedroom, where Jumin pushed Luciel onto the bed, much to the surprise of the younger man, and loosened his tie before hovering over him, one hand on each side of the bed.

“I’ve missed you,” Jumin said, pinning the man down and continuing their heated exchange.

“Wait,” Luciel broke the kiss, “I have something to tell you.”

Jumin leaned back and waited.

“Dead men can’t tell no tales,” Luciel said.

Jumin did not understand and stayed silent.

“Agent 707 is now officially dead,” he told him. Luciel scurried out from under Jumin and reached out his hand. “Hello, Jumin Han. My name is Saeyoung Choi and this is the real me.”

Jumin was a little stunned and then smiled, realizing what that meant. What it meant for his lover. “It is nice to meet you, Saeyoung Choi,” he said before leaning in for a softer kiss. One that was slow and less desperate than before.

Saeyoung melted into the kiss and crawled up to Jumin, breaking the kiss in favor of hugging the man.

“I love you, Saeyoung Choi,” Jumin said.

Saeyoung looked into Jumin’s eyes and opened him mouth to speak.

Jumin shushed him with his finger. “You don’t need to say it if you are unsure,” he assured with a smile.

Saeyoung smiled and nodded. “Jumin Han, I do love you.”

Jumin embraced his lover.

“I can start over,” Saeyoung told him. “I don’t have to worry about the agency. I can take care of Saeran,” Saeyoung leaned back and looked at Jumin. “I can be with you,” he said, suddenly feeling uncertain and self conscious.

“I want you here with me,” Jumin tells him. “I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep beside you every night. I want to take you on walks to the park. I want to help you with your brother,” Jumin holds Saeyoung’s face in his hands. “I want you to move in with me,” he tells him. “We can look for a new place together. Somewhere where Saeran can live with us.”

Saeyoung felt overwhelmed by Jumin’s declaration and could only nod. He felt the emotions overflowing and he didn’t know how to handle it. He felt so many things and he began to cry tears of happiness. He clung to Jumin, who rubbed his back. After a moment, Saeyoung spoke again. “Every time we start our sexy time, I always ruin it.”

“Nonsense,” Jumin assured. “There is nothing that is ruined, every moment I spend with you is precious.”

“Never knew you had such a way with words,” Saeyoung joked, “Zen should take notes.”

“Do not bring up Zen in this moment, please,” Jumin said, leaning in and claiming Saeyoung’s lips again.

“I still want to investigate Mint Eye,” Saeyoung told him.  
***  
Saeran looked out his window. He was no longer contained to the bed. He was able to stand. He was able to stretch. He sat by the window and just stared at the world before him. He was still on the outside, unable to become a part of the world he so loved to see. 

A nurse came in. “What are you doing out of bed?” she asked. She held a small bag with her. “Your IV is not connected, get back in bed so I can reconnect it.”

“I was told I would not need it again till tonight,” Saeran said. His mood had stabilized somewhat and he no longer felt pure rage 24/7.

“They were mistaken,” she told him. “I need to administer a vitamin pack.”

Saeran studied her. “You are lying.”

The nurse faltered and grimaced. “Get into the bed,” she demanded.

“NO!” Saeran screamed. His heart rate began to spike and his anxiety set in. This woman wanted to hurt him, wanted to poison him. She wanted to take him back to that hell!

She began to approach Saeran with the intent of dragging him to the bed.

Saeran pushed her away and grabbed the nearest thing he could, a book, and hit her over the head with it. She fell to the ground, unconscious, and Saeran huddled into the corner and screamed. He didn’t want to hear the sound of her breathing. He wanted her out of his room.

Another nurse barged into the room and saw the woman lying on the ground, as well as the panicked Saeran in the corner.  
***  
Jumin’s phone rang, pulling him out of his concentration as he finished up his breakfast pastry and morning review of his department’s monthly performance.

“Doctor, what can I do for you?” he answered.

_“Mr. Han, it is about the patient.”_  
***  
Jumin didn’t tell Saeyoung about what happened. He knew the news would hurt his lover and he didn’t want him to have to see his brother in this state. Not again. Saeran was bound to the bed again and his eyes were glazed over.

“We had to sedate him,” the doctor told Jumin. “He reverted to an unstable personality and we were unable to get through to him in order to calm him down. We had an orderly hold him while we administered the sedative.”

“I understand,” Jumin nodded and looked over to Saeran who was staring at him. It was unsettling to say the least

“Sae...young...”the man mumbled.

Jumin took the seat by the bed in order to listen to him.

“Where...is he?”

Jumin looked to the doctor, who was startled by Saeran speaking. Jumin turned back to Saeran. “He doesn’t know what happened, yet,” Jumin told him. “I came here in order to assess your state of being. I do not want to worry your brother with details that may not be correct based on speculation. That is why I am here. I need to find out what happened, Saeran.”

Saeyoung’s twin was silent for a moment, as if processing what Jumin told him. “Don’t tell him,” he then said.

“Saeran, what did the nurse tell you?” Jumin asked. “What did she do?”

Saeran’s face was blank, but there was a twitch of something, and then it was gone.

Jumin looked to the doctor for answers. “It may be difficult for him to speak,” the doctor told him. “I am amazed he is even still awake.”

“Tell me about the nurse.”

“She was found unconscious and there was a needle found in her possession.”

“What was in it?”

“Poison,” Saeran said. His face was still blank, but his eyes looked angry.

“It was a mixture of things,” the doctor said. “One of the components was a liquid form of LSD.”

Jumin sneered at the idea. “Send me all the information you have on her,” Jumin told him. “As well as how long she has been working here and who hired her.”

The doctor nodded and moved to leave the room.

Jumin looked to Saeran again. “I will get to the bottom of this,” he told his lover’s brother.

Saeran said nothing. His eyes were still angry.

“I will bring Saeyoung with me when I return,” he then said, getting up to leave.  
***  
Saeyoung slept longer than he intended to. Elly had even decided it was too long for her. He rolled over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone.

**707 has entered the chatroom**

707: Anyone on??

**Jumin has entered the chatroom**

Jumin: I see you are finally up.

707: <3

707: I am ^_^

Jumin: I look forward to coming home to you.

707: I will be here.

707: Elly and I.

Jumin: Elizabeth the 3rd.

707: Elly, yeah.

Jumin: Elizabeth the 3rd.

707: You never get on to me when we are together T_T

Jumin: I must keep up appearances.

707: xD

**Zen has entered the chatroom**

Zen: What did I just walk into?

707: Just Jumin and I getting all gooey.

Jumin: You can leave.

Zen: Wow.

Zen: Rude.

707: Yeah, that was rude.

Jumin: ...

Jumin: Zen, you can stay.

Zen: Wow, Seven! You’ve got him wiped.

707: lol

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

Yoosung: Jumin, I haven’t seen you in the chatroom in forever!

Jumin: I apologize, I have been busy.

707: ;)

Zen: OMG.

Jumin: Not like that.

Jumin: We have not gone that far into our relationship.

707: Jumin and I are waiting for marriage.

Jumin: Marriage?

Jumin: I suppose sexual intimacy between us will take a bit.

Jumin: Perhaps I should get your ring size, though.

707: <3

707: Treat me gently, please.

Yoosung: O.O

Zen: Yoosung, close your eyes!

707: Oh no, I’ve threatened my poor baby Yoosie’s innocence!

Jumin: It was bound to happen at some point.

Jumin: He goes on about wanting a girlfriend so often.

707: Jumin, no! My baby boy will always be innocent.

Yoosung: Fuck.

707: Baby, nooooo!

Zen: Oh my god...

Jumin: Yoosung, language.

**Jaehee has entered the chatroom**

Jaehee: Mr. Han, why did you leave so early?

707: ?

Jumin: There was a pressing matter I needed to deal with.

Yoosung: What happened?

Zen: I’m curious now.

Jaehee: Your father wishes to speak with you today, as well.

Jumin: Thank you for letting me know.

707: What happened?

Jumin: I will tell you when I get home.

Zen: Is Seven staying with you?

707: Alright, Elly and I will be waiting.

Jumin: Elizabeth the 3rd.

**Jumin has left the chatroom**

Jaehee: I must also go.

**Jaehee has left the chatroom**

707: Okay, bye..

Zen: Okay, now for the dirt, so dish.

Yoosung: Yeah!

707: Dirt? Nah, I’m clean.

Zen: We wanna know about you and Jumin’s relationship.

Zen: Please keep it PG-13!

707: Well, I don’t know if Jaehee has said anything, but Jumin is no longer being pressured into an arranged marriage.

Yoosung: That is great!

Zen: Yeah, that was really messed up of his dad...

707: So, now I don’t have to dress up like a lovely lady~

707: Not that I didn’t enjoy dressing up :)

707: I think I was quite beautiful!

Zen: ...

Yoosung: Zen?

707: Zen...?

Zen: ...

Zen: UGH.

Zen: I was so jealous of Jumin when I saw the pics of him with that woman.

707: You mean...with ME!!!

707: :D

Zen: Yes...

Yoosung: Seven is so pretty~

Zen: As a woman, yes.

707: Daaaaw. Thanks!

707: But, my heart belongs to only one.

707: Elly!

Yoosung: OMG.

Zen: That cat?

Zen: So, you’re living with Jumin now?

707: I don’t live here.

Zen: So, sometimes?

707: Yeah.

Yoosung: He better be treating you right!

Zen: Yeah!

Zen: I may not like Jumin, but if you do, he better be treating you right.

Yoosung: If not...

Yoosung: It’ll take a while for them to find him.

Zen: Yoosung!

707: Yandere...

707: lol

Zen: So...

Zen: You like Jumin?

707: Duh ^_^

Yoosung: That is so sweet :)

Zen: Yoosung, so flip floppy

707: lol

707: Zen is right.

Yoosung: Whatever.

Yoosung: How is he?

Zen: He??

707: Better.

707: Much better.

Zen: Who is he?!

Yoosung: I’m glad.

707: I think I’m going to go see him tomorrow.

Zen: WHO IS HE?

707: Jumin has been helping a lot.

707: I don’t know what I would do without him.

Yoosung: Jumin has a lot of contacts. I’m glad he is able to help so much.

Zen: Guys. What the hell?

Yoosung: Are you going to tell everyone?

707: Zen, I have a secret love child.

Zen: O.O

707: From when I was an agent.

707: By the way, Agent 707 is dead and I have left the agency.

Zen: CHILD?! Seven you’re a father?? Oh my god, that is amazing! I am so proud for you, that is so wonderful that you were able to find out that you are a father and that you are stepping up and taking care of your son. 

Zen: Congratulations on leaving the agency, too! 

Zen: Wow, man! I’m so happy for you.

707: One other thing.

707: I don’t really have a love child.

Zen: -_-

Zen: Seriously, dude? I was getting all excited.

707: But, I did leave the agency.

Yoosung: Seven so evil~

Yoosung: Oh, is that okay to call you?

707: I actually want to leave that life behind.

**707 has changed their name to Saeyoung**

Saeyoung: This is me. The real me.

Saeyoung: My name is Saeyoung Choi and I have a twin brother. They are currently in the hospital and under the care that they need and that they deserve. They were involved with an organization called Mint Eye. I don’t know anything about them, yet, but I’m going to find out who did this to my brother.

Zen: It is nice to meet you, Saeyoung :)

Saeyoung: I’m going to go now. I want to call Jumin.

Zen: Bye!

Yoosung: See you later!

**Saeyoung has left the chatroom**

Saeyoung looked up Jumin’s contact and hit the call button.

_“Saeyoung, is everything okay?_

“I just wanted to hear your voice.”

_“Okay.”_

Saeyoung could practically hear the smile on Jumin’s face.

“What are you up to?”

_Reading over a file and then I will be home early.”_

“Early? What did I do to deserve such a treat?” Saeyoung asked, not being able to fight the big grin that was plastered across his face.

_“Hm. You are right, I will have to devise some sort of payment.”_

Saeyoung giggled. “I guess I better let you finish up your work,” he told his lover.

_“I will see you soon.”_

“Yeah,” Saeyoung said before hanging up.  
***  
Jumin’s smile fell once he hung up the phone. The file for the nurse was suspicious to say the least. It was curious as to how she was even hired. Her work history prior was scarce and her background check had some red flags that were ultimately ignored, it seemed. Things like previous crimes and barely passing her medical school, of which there was suspicion of her bribing the education facility in order to receive her registration as a nurse. Jumin had already called the doctor in order to have him terminate her employment, of which he had already done. Saeyoung was not going to take this news well, Jumin believed.

“Mr. Han,” Assistant Kang entered and greeted.

“Just who I wanted to see,” he said very blasé.

“What is it, sir?”

“I am going to leave early,” he told her. “I have some things I must attend to and I will be returning to the hospital, most likely.

“You’re leaving?” she was a bit shocked, but tried to hide it.

“Yes, I do not wish to keep Elizabeth the 3rd,” Jumin replied, “or Saeyoung,” he then added, gathering his things. There was nothing more for him to review in the nurse’s file and she had already been terminated from her position. All that was left was to seek action against her and to go home to his lover.

“Saeyoung?” she asked.

“Luciel’s real name,” he clarified with a small smile dancing across his lips.

“What about the rest of your work?” she asked, although she knew that Jumin returning to his lover was more important, but she couldn’t let him think that Luciel, or _Saeyoung,_ would be a valid excuse in the future.

“The most pressing matters are complete,” he told her. “The rest will just have to wait.” He then left, not caring about his work and desperately wanting to get home to Saeyoung. He knew the man was excited to see him, but he did not know what news he had in store. It was going to hurt him and Jumin wanted to be there to be the one that told him and to help him through it.

Saeran was Jumin’s responsibility now too. He refused to let Saeyoung deal with everything alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the end of The Masquerade, but it's not the end of the story. I have some extra bits that went from just extras to an unofficial sequel. So, hopefully you look forward to that. Unless you forsake this fic, which, I can't stop you.
> 
> Just want to thank everyone again for reading and for those who left their comments and hit that kudos button. It really means a lot and I smile every time I get an email about them.


	11. Chapter 11

Saeyoung heard the door open, as did Elly, and the two ran into the living room together in order to greet Jumin.

“You’re home,” Saeyoung announced, slamming into the man with a hug.

“I told you I would be,” Jumin replied.

“I know, I just didn’t think you actually meant so soon.”

“What else would I mean?”

“I bit earlier than usual, maybe,” Saeyoung replied. “Like, a few minutes, maybe?”

“Well, I am here now,” Jumin told him with a quick kiss on his lips. “I would like you to sit down,” he then said.

Saeyoung’s demeanor suddenly changed. “Did something happen?” he asked. His eyes widened. “Is Saeran okay?”

“Saeran is fine,” Jumin told him, “however, there is something I would like to tell you.”

Saeyoung sat down and Jumin sat next to him.

“There was an incident this morning at the hospital and your brother was involved,” Jumin began. “He is okay. He was not injured. A nurse came into his room and tried to poison him,” Jumin placed his hand on Saeyoung’s. “He fought her back and hit her with a book. She was knocked unconscious and he kept away from her until another nurse came in. They had to sedate him. He was hysterical at that point.”

“I want to go see him,” Saeyoung said. “I want to go see him right now.”

Jumin nodded. “We can do that.”

Saeyoung hugged Jumin and let out a shaky breath.  
***  
The sedative had begun to wear off, finally, and Saeran can turn his head easier and look out the window without feeling so nauseated by the movement that he gets sick. He refused to go to sleep, terrified that someone would come in without him knowing. It was dark now and the window gave him no satisfaction. He couldn’t even see the moon. Saeran left out a sigh and closed his eyes. They had burned from the artificial light of the hospital room. The restraints were uncomfortable and he felt his nose begin to have the phantom sensation of something ghosting across it, like a hair. He grimaced at it and tried his best to ignore it.

Suddenly there was a soft knocking and the doctor walked in. Saeran said nothing when he saw the man. His eyes widened, though, when he saw Saeyoung and his lover follow behind.

“Saeran,” his brother rushed to his side and began looking him over for injuries.

“You brought him back,” Saeran said to the lover.

“I did,” he replied. The man then looked over to the doctor. 

“Why is he restrained?” Saeyoung asked.

“We did not want to risk him hurting himself once he woke,” the doctor said.

“Is he able to take off the restraints?” Saeyoung’s lover asked.

“I don’t see why not,” the doctor said, removing the clasps and releasing his legs and then his arms. “I apologize for everything,” the doctor then said.

“We are seeking legal action against the nurse,” Saeyoung’s lover said. “We will also investigate any affiliation she may have with Mint Eye.”

Saeran looked to his brother. “You told him,” he stated. It wasn’t a question.

Saeyoung nodded. “He wants to help.”

Saeran turned his head and avoided looking at the three men in the room.

“You seem to be better,” Saeyoung then said.

Saeran just sighed. He...felt better. His mind felt clearer and there was not any pain.

“We will need to do some more exams and therapy will be highly recommended,” the doctor told them. “The drugs should be completely out of his system, but there could be some lingering effects from how long they were active in his system.” The doctor paused. “There may be, no, there will be withdrawals. He had a lot in his system that we had to flush.”

Saeran did not like the exams nor did he like the idea of withdrawals, as necessary as he knew they were in order for him to get better. He wanted to get better, he thought. He could go outside if he did. He could be free.

“A mental evaluation will also be taken,” the doctor then added.

Saeran knew he was broken. He should be discarded, there was no fixing him. He was too far gone and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. He would never be able to live a normal life, he could never be of any worth to anyone. Saeyoung was only here because he was his twin and he felt like he should be. Jumin, the lover, he only cared because Saeyoung cared. They would all be better off if they left and forgot about him. 

“Saeran,” he heard his brother. 

He turned and saw tears in his brother’s eyes. Had he heard him? Had he said it all and not in his head? He looked over to the doctor and to the lover and confirmed his suspicions. 

“You may have been lost, but I am here, now. I am going to take care of you,” Saeyoung said, moving to hug his brother.  
***  
Four Months Later  
***  
Jumin signed the last of the paperwork for what he believed to be the best deal he had even made, well, besides asking Saeyoung’s help with the prank. It would stay secret for the time being until he and Saeyoung picked up Saeran from the hospital for the last time.

In the past few weeks, they were allowed to take Saeran from the hospital for day trips, such as to eat or for a walk. The RFA had been very excited to finally meet Saeyoung’s brother and they all held a small private party for the man. Saeran was quiet for most of it, but eventually opened up to Yoosung a bit. They bonded over food of all things.

Mint Eye had been scarcely mentioned. Saeyoung wished to investigate without bringing Saeran into it, not wishing to upset the man and undo months of progress. He told Jumin that he would talk to Saeran about it when Saeran was ready.

Jumin had been thinking more of his future with the Choi twins and had made a plan to find them the perfect home in secret. Saeyoung was none the wiser, keeping Jumin’s supposed work dealings private and respecting his wishes of not hacking into his phone or computer without his permission.

Jumin could see it in his lover’s eyes. He was growing bored. He was safe now from the agency. He had no job. Yes, he was investigating Mint Eye, but there was only so much he could learn before he needed to speak to his brother. Improving the RFA app could only eat up so much of his time and there was only so much Elizabeth the 3rd could take of Saeyoung’s playing. He had a plan for that, too, though. Something he wished to ask Saeyoung in private.

Jobs were not the only thing Jumin wished to discuss with Saeyoung in private. Their relationship was physically on hold at the moment. Saeran’s health was of a bigger priority in both of their minds and they have been...neglecting each other in some ways. While they were always personal with each other and physically affectionate with holding hands and small kisses, that was about where the physicality had stopped. Jumin knew it was selfish to desire more from his lover during such an emotional time in his life. He had understood Saeyoung’s desire to hold back and to wait until they were both ready and at a time where there was no room for distractions. When there was nothing else pulling all of their attention. Jumin had wanted everything to be perfect and he planned on that falling into fruition. 

So there he was, signing the last of his paper work in his office and then giving it to Assistant Kang in order to process for him.

“I believe that you have made a very good decision, sir,” she told him with a small smile.

“Thank you...Jaehee,” he tested. 

“Um,” she jumped at the sound of her name coming from his mouth.

“I do not know if you prefer to be called by your first name,” he told her in a serious tone. “You and I have moved long passed the form of employee/employer relationship. I dare even call you my friend.”

“That, um,” she tried to steady herself. “That is fine if you call me by my first name,” she then said.

He smiled. “Well then, Jaehee, I must go and pick up Saeyoung and Saeran.”

“Of course, sir,” she said. “Oh, and don’t forget that Chairman Han still wants you to bring over Lucille for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Ah, yes,” he remembered. His father was still blissfully unaware of Lucille’s true identity. For now, they wished to keep it that way. A scandal such as this would hurt the company. Besides, Jumin didn’t mind if Saeyoung didn’t mind. He still got to see Saeyoung don all those lovely dresses. He has not gotten to see Saeyoung model them all, though. It was something that has slipped his mind till now. “Thank you, Jaehee,” Jumin then made his leave to pick up his partner from their penthouse.  
***  
Saeyoung was waiting outside the penthouse with one of Jumin’s guards. He had gotten to know them fairly well, especially since he was home alone mostly every day, with the few instances of him going back to his house and the times he was able to catch Yoosung out of classes to hang out and catch up. After all, he wasn’t allowed to stay at the hospital all day, his brother had a lot to do in order to get better.

Saeyoung was physically jumping up and down in excitement. “Jumin needs to hurry,” he whined to the bodyguard. “Mr. Kim never speeds, despite being a former racer, and it’s really a problem right now.”

The body guard chuckled and put a hand on Saeyoung’s shoulder to get him to stop for a moment. “I’m sure they will be here soon.”

Saeyoung pouted and pulled out his phone to check the time. “It’s only been a minute since we walked out here.”

“That was when Mr. Han got off the phone with you, correct?”

“Yeah,” Saeyoung said.

“You know it takes like ten minutes to get from there to here, right?”

“I know,” Saeyoung admitted in defeat.

It took almost twelve minutes for the car to drive up. Saeyoung couldn’t wait as he opened the car door and pounced onto Jumin in the back. “You’re late!” he whined.

“I know,” Jumin sighed, but smiled when he saw his lover. 

“Sorry about that, Mr. Choi,” Mr. Kim said with a smile on his face. “I had to take a bit of a detour due to some minor construction.”

“Mr. Kim, I could never blame you for this, it must have been Jumin,” Saeyoung teased, pinching Jumin’s cheek.

Jumin responded by pushing Saeyoung off of him and putting the man’s seat belt on. “Now we can leave,” he stated, flicking his lover’s nose.

“Full speed ahead, Mr. Kim!”  
***  
Saeran was told that he would be released today. He did not have much of anything to pack, besides some clothing and a few items that Saeyoung had brought him or had gotten him on their day trips. His relationship with his brother had changed. No longer did he hate him. Through his therapy, he had realized that his brother was not to blame for what had happened to him, to both of them. They were only children. They were taken advantage of and there was nothing they could have done to stop that. He still felt some resentment to his brother, who had found happiness in others. Saeran did want that. He wanted to look at someone and feel happiness from it. Jumin Han, his brother’s lover, he was that person for Saeyoung. Saeran liked the man, too, but not in the way his brother did. The man had helped Saeran and had done so much for the both of them. He treated Saeran like a person, he spoke to Saeran like a person, and Saeran was grateful for that.

The RFA members were kind, as well. The young one, Yoosung, the one that talked about video games and food, he was very kind. Saeran was told that he was his twin’s best friend and Saeran could understand why. Perhaps one day Yoosung could look at Saeran as a friend.

There was a knocking at the door as Saeran looked out the window and daydreamed. “Mr. Choi, are you ready?”

“Yes, doctor,” he replied, standing and grabbing his things.  
***  
Jumin signed the paperwork for Saeran’s discharge. He would have therapy sessions twice a week and then they would begin to become less and less, once a week, once every two weeks, etc. until they settled to about once a month. They would lessen at Saeran’s progress, as the doctors and therapists were confident that Saeran did want to get better and he did want to improve his mental well being.

“Thank you for all that you have done,” Jumin thanked the doctor.

“It is the least I can do for all that you have done for me and my family over the years,” the doctor insisted.

“Still, I know it wasn’t easy,” Jumin said.

“With all that he went through, I think we all knew it wouldn’t be.” The doctor and Jumin looked over to Saeran and Saeyoung. Saeyoung was telling Saeran something very animatedly while the other twin simply listened and watched his brother’s antics. 

“So, when is the wedding?” the doctor jabbed, causing Jumin to redden.

“As if we would even be able to,” Jumin said. “Although, I wouldn’t mind having a ceremony with him one day,” he then admitted.

“You are both so obviously in love with each other,” the doctor told him. “I’m sure he would be jumping with joy if you asked him.”

“Literally,” Jumin joked, watching as his lover spoke animatedly with his brother.  
***  
“Jumin?” Saeyoung asked, looking out the window and saw the field.

“Yes?” he asked, playing coy.

“Where are we going?”

Jumin placed a hand on Saeyoung’s thigh and smiled. “We are going home, Saeyoung.”

“You live in the country?” Saeran asked. He had been looking out the window for nearly the entire drive from the hospital. 

“We don’t,” Saeyoung said, giving Jumin a suspicious glance. “What are you plotting, Mr. Han?”

“You sound like my assistant,” Jumin complained playfully. “I have been doing some thinking and there is not a second room at the penthouse, so I decided to do something about that, since Saeran will be living with us.”

The car then pulled over to a side road that led to what looked like a vineyard.

“Did you purchase a winery?” Saeyoung asked.

“It’s a vineyard and yes. It was for sale and it has plenty of land for grapes, as well as a very well to do home for the four of us,” Jumin defended.

“Four?” Saeran asked.

“Elizabeth the 3rd has already been moved here,” Jumin explained. “I had her taken here by a guard as soon as we picked you up, Saeyoung.”

Saeyoung didn’t know how to react.

The car came to a stop and Saeran was the first to open the door. He was not fond of cramped spaces.

“This will also be a great place for C&R International to begin formulating a recipe for cat wine,” Jumin said.

“Finally, someone to drink with you,” Saeyoung joked, as he was not all that interested in alcohol, only drinking when he had to play the part of Lucille at one of Chairman Han’s gatherings. “What will you do about work?”

“I have already had it arranged,” he told his lover. “I will primarily work from home and only go into the office for meetings and other arrangements. Assistant Kang, I mean Jaehee, has taken over some of my duties.”

“You’re making Jaehee work more? Wait! You said her name!”

“Yes, we have decided that we are not merely co-workers, but friends,” Jumin announced. Saeran watched the two and stayed silent.

“But, still, you’re giving her even more work?”

“I am hiring her two assistants,” Jumin told him, “to lighten her load.”

Saeyoung smiled and embraced his lover. “That is actually pretty sweet.”

“I’m going inside,” Saeran announced, trying to get away from the two lovebirds.

Saeyoung smiled and took Jumin’s hand. “Show us around our new home, Jumin.”

Jumin nodded with a smile.  
***  
It had been a week since Saeran had left the hospital and began living with his brother and Jumin. He had his own room, his own space, his own bed, his own clothes, and he felt free with the wide spaces of the vineyard. He was free to move around outside and sit in the courtyard that had been built. There were so many flowers that had been planted. He was able to just watch them as he cleared his mind and relaxed. 

His therapist had told him that new moves and new scenery could be quite stressful in the beginning, and it was, but, he had been able to overcome it after the first few days. Now, he really enjoyed it. Saeyoung would ask to go on walks with him while Jumin was working or had to go into the office. It was...nice...to spend time with his brother. He knew that what happened between them would never disappear, but he was willing to mend it and it seemed that Saeyoung was, too.

Saeran realized that he could be happy. One day.  
***  
Jumin saw Saeyoung petting Elizabeth the 3rd in their new living room. He watched the man smooth down her fur as the white cat purred with each stroke. He loved that man.

“Are you just going to keep staring at me, or are you going to come give me a hello kiss?” Saeyoung asked, never looking towards his lover.

Jumin smirked and walked over, pulling Saeyoung up and kissing his smart mouth lips with his own. He didn’t want to give him a soft and welcoming kiss, he kissed hard and with passion. He rubbed his tongue against Saeyoung’s bottom lip and his lover immediately opened up and let Jumin dominate him his mouth.

Saeyoung reached down and placed his hand onto Jumin’s ass, something that they had not done much, but was always appreciated when it did happen. He felt Jumin’s hardness against his leg and he pulled away, breaking the kiss. “Are you happy to see me?” he asked with a grin.

Jumin didn’t respond, only picked up Saeyoung and took him to their room, dropping him onto the bed.

“Oh, what do you have planned for me, my love?” Saeyoung asked, crawling backwards up the bed, still facing Jumin.

“I plan on pleasuring you,” Jumin stated, as if he was telling Saeyoung what they were having for dinner, but Saeyoung could see the arousal in Jumin’s pants and how dilated his dark eyes are.

“Then get over here,” Saeyoung demanded.

Jumin swooped forward and claimed his lover’s lips into a brutal kiss with nips and bites on Saeyoung’s lips and neck.

“Jumin,” Saeyoung moaned.

“Tell me what you want,” Jumin pulled back.

“Want you to make me feel good,” Saeyoung told him, eyes blown out and his face red.

Jumin smirked and pulled at Saeyoung’s shirt, pulling it over the man’s head and throwing it to the floor. He pushed Saeyoung down and attached his lips to Saeyoung’s nipples, lapping at them and sucking on them. “Moan for me,” Jumin tells him before palming Saeyoung’s erection and moving back to his nipples.

“Ah,” Saeyoung cried out, running his hands through Jumin’s hair and thrusting up and against his stomach. “Jumin, please,” he whined. 

Jumin hummed, vibrating against Saeyoung’s nipples and Saeyoung pulls him up to kiss him. Jumin smiles into the kiss and then begins to unbutton Saeyoung’s pants, opening them up and giving Saeyoung relief from the denim.

“Take off your shirt,” Saeyoung asked, pulling at the fabric. “I want to touch you.”

Jumin sat up and began to take off his jacket and then his vest. Finally, he began to unbutton his shirt.

“Babe,” Saeyoung breathed out. “You are so sexy.”

Jumin took his shirt off, finally, and then reclaimed Saeyoung’s lips and began to grind down against him.

“What do you want, Jumin?” Saeyoung asked. “Tell me what you want.”

“Want you,” Jumin told him, kissing Saeyoung’s neck.

“Then take me,” Saeyoung told Jumin.

Jumin bit down on Saeyoung’s shoulder, receiving a moan from the red head. Jumin then pulled his pants off completely, only leaving his boxers on, exposing his narrow hips. “You are so beautiful, Saeyoung,” Jumin leaned back and admired his lover’s body, smiling at the tent in his boxers.

“Jumin, you’re making me blush,” Saeyoung smirked, trying to sound innocent. He took off his glasses and placed them onto the nightstand.

Jumin got off the bed and began taking off his clothes, completely exposing himself.

Saeyoung nearly drooled at the sight of Jumin’s hard cock and he began to slip out of his underwear.

Jumin came back to the bed and moved over Saeyoung again and began to tease Saeyoung’s hole with the tip of his finger.

Saeyoung yelp in surprise and arousal at the sudden touch before he began to push his body against it. “We need lube,” Saeyoung said.

Jumin moved over and opened one of the drawers in the nightstand, pulling out a bottle and condom. He then stopped and looked to his lover.

The unspoken question was asked between them.

“I want to feel you inside of me, Jumin,” Saeyoung told him with a flush spreading further down his neck.

Jumin opened the bottle of lube and applied some to his fingers. He then moved over Saeyoung’s body and kissed him slowly as he began to slowly insert one finger. 

Saeyoung squirmed a bit under him, adjusting to the sudden intrusion. 

“Are you okay?” Jumin asked.

Saeyoung nodded, pulling Jumin closer to him in order to continue kissing him.

Jumin began adding another finger, stretching Saeyoung wider. He curled his fingers and Saeyoung suddenly moaned into their kiss, startling Jumin. He broke the kiss and stopped moving, looking at his lover to make sure he was okay.

“Don’t stop,” Saeyoung begged, pushing his body down onto Jumin’s fingers further.

Jumin began to experimentally move his fingers in and out of his lover, enjoying the moan he received and the face Saeyoung was making. 

“More,” Saeyoung began, “please.”

Jumin added a third finger, stretching his lover even wider.

Another moan and Saeyoung was begging for even more from Jumin.

Jumin then completely pulled his fingers out and opened up the condom wrapper, rolling it onto himself and applying lube.

Saeyoung whined at the emptiness and moved down to replace Jumin’s fingers with his own.

Jumin hummed in appreciation at the sight before taking Saeyoung’s dick in his hand and began to stroke it while Saeyoung fingered himself.

Saeyoung removed his fingers and pulled at Jumin. “Please,” he begged.

Jumin hovered over him and positioned himself in front of Saeyoung’s opening. He began to slowly push in. 

Saeyoung let out a shaky breath and soon he was completely inside.

“Are you alright, my love?” Jumin asked, searching Saeyoung’s face for approval.

Saeyoung nodded and Jumin began to slowly pull out before pushing back inside. 

They found a slow and steady rhythm while Saeyoung moaned at every push. Jumin began speeding up his thrusts after the encouragement of the moans. Soon enough, Saeyoung wrapped his legs around Jumin, pulling him closer.

Much to Jumin’s surprise, Saeyoung suddenly slapped his ass. Jumin immediately froze and looked down to his lover, who had the biggest shit eating grin Jumin had ever seen. “You like that?” he asked, slapping it again.

Jumin smirked and then pushed into Saeyoung hard and began a harder, faster pace as he fucked into his lover.

Saeyoung’s moans became louder. “Yes,” he cried out, encouraging Jumin even more and the man began sucking on Saeyoung’s shoulder, leaving another mark on him, claiming him as Jumin’s, marking him. “Ah, Jumin,” Saeyoung cried out. “More! Fuck me harder!”

His lover was so needy and it turned Jumin on so much. He felt himself getting closer and closer with every thrust.

“Jumin,” Saeyoung moaned, clenching around his lover’s cock.

They were both so close, but Jumin refused to cum before Saeyoung, wanting to make sure that Saeyoung was satisfied before him.

It didn’t take much longer for Saeyoung to cum with Jumin not far behind.

Jumin panted and slowly pulled his flaccid cock out of the other man, rolling onto his side and clutching Saeyoung’s hand as they came down from their high. “Let me clean you up,” Jumin told him before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom where he took off his condom and threw it away. He then grabbed a towel and wetting it. He patted himself down and then moved back into the bedroom to where he could tend for his tired lover.

Saeyoung watched him with half lidded eyes as he walked closer to the bed, still naked. “You are so damn sexy,” Saeyoung told him as he began to clean the cum off of Saeyoung’s chest. “There is some on you, too,” he told Jumin. 

“Oh, there is,” Jumin realized, not knowing how he had missed it.

“Let me fix that,” Saeyoung said, sitting up and licking his cum off of Jumin’s chest.

Jumin blushed and pulled Saeyoung up in order to connect their lips, tasting Saeyoung on his tongue. “I love you,” he told him.

“I love you, too,” Saeyoung said. "I'm pretty surprised you knew what to do, though."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a virgin," Saeyoung clarified. "Or, you where. Till I got a hold of you," he winked.

Jumin snorted. "As if I would go into this unprepared."

Saeyoung gasped. "Jumin, have you been watching gay porn?

Jumin rolled his eyes at his lover. "You know that the internet has guides on these types of things.

Saeyoung laughed. "How do you always surprise me?" he asked, "and make everything you do so adorable?"

"Adorable? I thought a moment ago I was sexy?"

Saeyoung could not stop laughing.  
***  
Saeran watched as his brother and Jumin walked out of the bedroom, both still a bit wet from their showers. “It’s about time,” he said, enjoying their shocked faces when they noticed he was there with Elizabeth the 3rd in his arms. “Took you guys long enough to seal the deal.”

“Saeran!” Saeyoung whined, turning red.

Jumin’s cheeks were red, but he didn’t say anything.

“What?” Saeran asked. “These walls aren’t sound proof, you know.”

Saeyoung cried from embarrassment, but walked up to his brother and cupped the cat’s ears. “Not in front of her.”

Saeran rolled his eyes, but chuckled at his brother’s antics.

Over all, Saeran felt more at peace than he ever had before. He dare say he felt happy and he knew that his brother was happy, too. Even if his ears could never unhear the filth that left his brother’s lips during their love making.

Things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of the main story.
> 
> Thank you all!


	12. Extras - Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? Of course. It is their birthday.

The sun peeked through the blinds in Saeyoung and Jumin’s room, waking the red head, who found the spot next to him empty. This was not an uncommon thing, something that he was not always fond of. He knew Jumin was a busy man, oh so busy. Regardless, he accepted it and stretched as he was ought to do and eventually sat up. He slipped on his slippers that his brother had given him after complaining that Saeyoung’s bare feet were offensive to his eyes. Saeyoung liked to think that his brother was just concerned for his feet getting cold or sore from the hard floors in their home.

“It’s about time you got up,” his brother grumbled when Saeyoung walked into the living room.

“I needed my beauty sleep,” Saeyoung huffed. “Where’s Jumi?”

“You’re boyfriend is making breakfast in the kitchen,” Saeran told him, giving him a look that meant ‘You should go help so we can actually eat.’

“He insists on learning,” Saeyoung said, shaking his head fondly at the idea of his lover cracking eggs into a pan.

“Last time he served us burnt toast and insisted it was the toasters fault,” Saeran reminded.

“It’s not his fault that the number was too high,” Saeyoung defended.

Saeran tsked and stood from where he was sitting. “I’ll be in my room. Come get me if there is anything actually edible.”

Saeyoung nodded before leaving to the kitchen where he found his handsome partner mixing some sort of batter. Flour peppered his face and hair, as well as the dark grey shirt he wore. 

“Good morning,” Jumin greeted with his smile, a smile that could bring Saeyoung to a puddle with how adorable it was.

“Morning, babe,” Saeyoung cooed, moving closer to kiss Jumin on the cheek. “What cha’ makin’?”

“Pancakes,” Jumin said, “I believe that they will prove easier than the other recipes I have tried thus far. A website I read stated that they are perfect for beginners and are often taught to school children in preparation for their future.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Saeyoung muttered.

“I also was never taught this,” Jumin admitted.

“That’s okay,” Saeyoung said, wrapping an arm around Jumin’s middle and leaning against him. “We could learn together,” he then added.

Jumin hummed at the idea. “Taste this,” he then took a swipe of the batter with his finger and held it out to Saeyoung. 

Saeyoung smiled and took the finger into his mouth, sucking on it. He kept his eyes on Jumin’s and watched the man’s face turn from stoic, to shock, to sudden realization of what he just asked his partner to do. Jumin’s eyes dilated at the sight and sensation of his lover sucking on his finger. The batter tasted a bit sweet, perhaps as it is supposed to taste. Regardless, Saeyoung was enjoying it. Not just the batter, either. 

Jumin put the bowl onto the counter and pulled Saeyoung close, taking his finger out of his mouth. “How is it?”

“Devine,” Saeyoung told him, leaning in to claim Jumin’s lips.  
***  
Saeran sat on his chair out on the balcony that was connected to his bedroom, overlooking the garden. He found peace in the sight and took in a deep breath of the fresh air that was perfumed slightly by the flowers below. He felt his lips break into a small smile at the scent. He also felt his stomach growl in hunger. Deciding that he could no longer wait for Saeyoung to get the job done of producing some sort of edible source of food for Saeran’s stomach, Saeran got up and moved to the hall and went down the stairs in order to walk to the kitchen. 

A moan was heard coming from the kitchen and Saeran turn around, quickly walking back to the stairs. Elizabeth the 3rd was near the bottom stair, grooming herself. Saeran picked her up gently and carried her with him in an attempt to spare her from his brother and her master’s sex noises.  
***  
Jumin panted, pulling Saeyoung up from his knees. “We still have to make breakfast,” Jumin stated. 

“Think you’ll be able to do that after I blew your mind?” Saeyoung asked with a cheeky grin. 

Jumin was flushed from the blowjob and leaned back against the counter. “Pancakes can wait when you are right in front of me,” he said, palming Saeyoung’s semi hard dick through his sleep pants.

“Later,” Saeyoung told him gently as he cupped Jumin’s face. “Saeran will kill me if he doesn’t get any pancakes.”

Jumin sighed, but leaned in to kiss his lover. He tasted himself on Saeyoung’s lips. “Can’t we just call a chef?”

“Now I wanna see if we can make pancakes,” Saeyoung told him, moving to the discarded bowl of batter and willing his dick down. “What do we do after we mix it all up?”

“Get a pan and put it on a burner,” Jumin said, doing just that. “Now for some butter,” he plopped some onto the pan and watched it melt.

“I wanna pour,” Saeyoung stated, spooning a small amount of batter onto the pan.

“Now we wait for it to cook a bit on that side and flip it over.”

“How long?”

“It will bubble a bit.”  
***  
Breakfast was finally ready with only a few burnt pancakes, not that they would even make it to them. Jumin made way too much batter.

“Saeran,” Saeyoung sing songed outside of his brother’s door, “breakfast is ready!”

Saeran did not reply.

“Saeran?” Saeyoung asked, opening the door slowly. He was greeted to his brother looking grumpy and eyeing him as he pet Elizabeth the 3rd in his lap.

“Next time you and Jumin decide to fuck, please don’t do it in the kitchen,” Saeran said.

Saeyoung immediately reddened in embarrassment, opening his mouth to defend himself.

“No,” Saeran stopped him, “let’s just forget this happened.” He stood up with Elizabeth the 3rd in his arms and began walking to the door. “Those pancakes better taste good,” he told his brother before walking out and leaving the shocked Saeyoung alone with his thoughts and guilt.  
***  
Breakfast was awkward, to say the least. 

Jumin skillfully ignored it after navigating the complex waters that were the Choi twins after all this time, as well as all his time ignoring his father and whatever fling he was entertaining. Years for Saeyoung, but only months for Saeran. He suspected that it was something involving him from the way Saeran ignored eye contact with him. Perhaps allowing Saeyoung to go down on him was an error on his part. It made sense, he supposed. These were fellatio pancakes. That wouldn’t stop him from thoroughly pleasuring his partner later, though.  
***  
After breakfast, Saeran took a walk through the garden. He didn’t have therapy today, much to his pleasure. It wasn’t that he disliked it, it was just that it could be so exhausting. He knew that he had improved from it and that was what he found more important than enjoying it, really. He reached out and let the leaves of the bush beside him scrape across his palm and fingers as he walked down the path. A koi pond was recently added at his request. The idea of nurturing life into something that could thrive, as well as grow beautifully, was attractive. He looked into the pond and saw the fish encircling each other. They had grown since they were brought in, much to Saeran’s surprise. He did not expect such growth. It probably didn’t help that he happened to feed them a bit more than they were supposed to eat, but he really saw feeding instructions as a suggestion and not a hard fact.

He smiled at the thought of his little hobbies. Feeding his fish, strolling through the garden and tending it as needed, as well as caring for Elizabeth the 3rd. He was overly fond of the feline and totally understood how people could become obsessed with cats. They truly are perfect creatures.

Saeyoung needed hobbies, Saeran thought. Something to occupy his time while Jumin worked and while Saeran was away. Perhaps he would speak to Jumin about this, although he suspected that Jumin was already aware.  
***  
Jumin lifted Saeyoung from the couch they had been sitting on, much to Saeyoung’s surprise. 

“Wh-what?” Saeyoung sputtered, clinging to Jumin’s neck. 

“We have some unfinished business,” Jumin told him with a devilish grin that sent heat straight to Saeyoung’s nether regions.

“Take me away, my love,” Saeyoung told him, leaning back dramatically. 

Jumin chuckled as he took his partner to their bedroom. He gently laid him onto the bed before lying beside him.

Saeyoung looked at Jumin, confused at the man’s sudden behavior. “You alright, Jumin?”

Jumin smiled and nodded.

Saeyoung twitched uncomfortably. “Do you...do you not want...” he trailed off.

“By unfinished business, I didn’t mean what happened in the kitchen,” he said, “although I am more than willing to continue that, in fact, I plan on it. There is just something else we need to discuss.”

“Oh?”

“C&R,” Jumin began, “you could work there if you wanted.”

“Would that be appropriate?” Saeyoung asked, cuddling up to Jumin.

“I would never treat you special as an employee,” Jumin told him, kissing him on the top of his head.

“You treat Jaehee special,” Saeyoung pointed out.

“Try telling her that.”

Saeyoung giggled. “Baehee deserves a vacation every once in a while.”

“Baehee?” 

Saeyoung’s giggles turned into full blown laughing from Jumin’s precious confusion.

Pouting from being laughed at, Jumin moved away from Saeyoung.

“Babe, no, come back,” Saeyoung cried out in between his laughter. 

“Perhaps I should just let you wallow in your boredom while Saeran and I are away,” Jumin pouted.

Saeyoung stopped laughing, still maintaining the smile on his face. “I would love to work at C&R,” he said. “I’m sure the company could benefit greatly from my skills.”

“You could work from home or at the office,” Jumin told him.

“We could share an office and get distracted while we’re at it,” Saeyoung replied, kissing his lover.

“Nonsense,” Jumin said, breaking the kiss. “The office is for work, not pleasure.”

“Jumi, baby, you gotta open your mind to all the possibilities,” Saeyoung said with a big grin.

“Not during work hours,” Jumin finally sighed out, kissing his lover’s lips.

“What if your dad finds out?” Saeyoung then asks, effectively killing the mood with the mention of daddy dearest. 

“That I have hired a new employee?”

“That I am Lucille,” Saeyoung whispers.

“Trust me when I say he won’t,” Jumin assured. “He doesn’t look at men and he would not look at you. He can barely keep track of which investor is who these days,” he continued. “It was becoming a problem so now he is no longer working with new clients. I am the one that covers that part now. There is no reason to worry about my father discovering the truth behind Lucille.”Jumin then paused. “Speaking of Lucille, we may need to be seen together soon. There have been some rumors around the office that Jaehee has notified me of. Apparently Lucille and I have broken up, therefore we must snuff those rumors out.”

“Has anyone asked you about it?” Saeyoung asked, curious.

“Nobody would dare,” Jumin told him. “Not that I mind questions about my personal life, I just do not wish for my business to be public.”

“Could you imagine?” Saeyoung began. “Jumin Han In Love With Man.”

“Is that supposed to be a headline?” Jumin asked.

“Would ‘Does Jumin Han Is Gay’ make you feel better?”

Jumin snickered and rolled on top of Saeyoung, nipping at his earlobe. “Let me show you just how gay Jumin Han really is.”

Saeyoung couldn’t help the laugh that escaped through his lips.

Jumin pretended to not hear it, although that would have been impossible, and proceeded to lick and nip at Saeyoung’s neck before moving down to his chest where his nipples began to harden. “So, you accept my offer?” he then asked, pulling away from Saeyoung’s chest.

Saeyoung whimpered from the lack of contact. “About C&R?”

“Yes,” Jumin replied, grinding his hips against Saeyoung’s, receiving a moan in response.

“I think I can contain myself if we were to work together,” Saeyoung told him. “Please touch me more,” he then nearly begged.

Jumin smirked and moved his mouth back over Saeyoung’s sensitive nipple.  
***  
Saeran pulled out the phone his brother had given him.

“To text the others or use the chatrooms,” he had said when he handed it over with a bright smile that he was using to hide his nervousness and fear of rejection. Saeran had accepted it and said nothing in response, which was as good as Saeyoung expected to get, apparently. 

Saeran then used that very same phone to text Yoosung, the blond boy and best friend of his brother. They were around the same age, but that didn’t make a difference when it came to Saeran. He didn’t care if the person he spoke to was the same age as him, older, or younger. As long as they could keep up with him, that is all that suited him. Not that he was up for conversations ever. He just liked the company of the other, he supposed. He brought him coffee and occasionally some sort of baked good or food experiment he had been working on. Saeran enjoyed Yoosung’s food. It was usually good and helped him gain the weight that he had been severely lacking from lack of proper nutrition and care that he hadn’t gotten for the past entirety of his life. Yoosung. Yoosung was special to Saeran. 

He also didn’t mind the other friends that his brother had. Zen was nice enough, if not a little too annoying for Saeran in large doses. He was very protective of his friends, just like they all tended to be, really. Zen was like the big brotherly figure, he supposed, while Yoosung was the little brother. The man was talented at his craft and not bad on the eyes. Saeran secretly wished to see one of his performances live after watching recordings with Jaehee.

Jaehee was quiet, which suited Saeran just fine. She was analytical and kept her head cool during a crisis. It was something he had noticed from monitoring the chatrooms from his time as the hacker, which something that he wished to forget, ultimately. He found her to be a very easy person to converse with. Her love of coffee rivaled even his own and she had told him much about the different coffee related businesses that C&R worked with or owned.

Jumin was the person he saw the most of, besides his brother. Living with a person would cause that. Still, he did not mind. Jumin was wise enough to give Saeran the space he needed and managed to get on his nerves only a small amount, no help to Saeyoung often being the leading cause for such annoyances. This morning, for example. Not that he felt he could truly fault them, he supposed. This was Jumin’s home, this was Saeyoung’s home. He was only a guest; a permanent guest, perhaps, but still only a guest. The man treated Saeran with respect and assisted him, though, and Saeran was grateful for that. He could have easily dismissed the idea of helping Saeran further as soon as he was placed in the hospital. He once suspected that the reason for Jumin’s care was solely related to his brother being Jumin’s partner. However, that thought changed the more he learned about the group outside of the chatrooms. 

As for his brother, Saeran no longer felt the strong hatred he once felt. There were days where his darker, more violent side, came out. Those days would probably always exist, but he had opened his eyes to how his brother truly felt about him. Saeyoung did not purposely abandon his brother. He did care for him, he did mean the best when he left, he truly did want to save him from that woman and from that man. Their mother and father; both heinous, both dreadful. 

The memories of his childhood, up to his time before his brother found him, were not something he wished to revisit. Instead, he was here now. Sitting atop his chair faced out towards the balcony railing, which looked out to the vineyard grounds and the garden below. He may have truly loved it here, if he was being honest with himself. There was fresh air, there was quiet, there were flowers, fish, open space, and there was his family; Saeyoung, his twin, and now Jumin, as much as he would never say that aloud. Maybe he would even include the others one day. But, sometimes he just needed to get away for a bit.

 _Let’s do something._ \- Saeran

 _What did you have in mind?_ \- Yoosung

 _Want to get out of the house. Jumin and Saeyoung are annoying._ \- Saeran

 _There is a new coffee shop that I’ve been wanting to try out._ \- Yoosung

 _Let’s go._ \- Saeran

 _Do you think Jumin will be okay with having Mr. Kim take us?_ \- Yoosung

 _He is busy and won’t need a car._ \- Saeran

 _What about your brother? He’s still a bit nervous about you going out without him._ \- Yoosung

 _Does he know?_ \- Yoosung

 _I don’t want him to worry._ \- Yoosung

 _I’ll tell him._ \- Saeran

Saeran then closed the conversation he was having with Yoosung and opened the one with his brother.

 _Going out with Yoosung._ \- Saebae

He grimaced at his username his brother assigned him for their texts. He didn’t expect a reply for a good ten minutes or so.

 _Told him._ \- Saeran

 _Alright, I’ll call Mr. Kim :)_ \- Yoosung  
***  
“Mmmmm, Jumin, please,” Saeyoung begged as Jumin was three knuckles deep inside of him.

“Tell me what you want, my dear,” Jumin purred close to Saeyoung’s ear as the man hovered over him.

Saeyoung began to fuck himself on Jumin’s finger from the lack of movement. “Want you inside of me,” Saeyoung pleaded. 

“I am inside of you,” Jumin replied, coolly. “In fact, I am three fingers inside.”

Saeyoung then pushed himself up and off of Jumin’s fingers, startling the teasing man at first, allowing himself to be pushed down onto his back. Saeyoung was now straddling him, taking Jumin’s hard cock in his hand and angling it to where it was right under Saeyoung’s anus. Saeyoung trembled at the first contact of the hardness against his sensitive and aching hole. He slowly pushed down, gasping in pleasure at the feeling of finally getting filled with what he was longing for.

Jumin said nothing, only watching Saeyoung spear himself onto his cock. He fought to keep himself from bucking up and into more of that delicious heat.

In the distance, Saeyoung’s phone could be heard. A notification lit up the screen, ignored by the two men that were too deeply involved with one another to notice.  
***  
Mr. Kim pulled up to the new Han estate and got out in order to open the door for Saeran, something that the twin felt was truly unnecessary. 

“Good to see you, Mr. Choi,” Mr. Kim greeted once they were on the road. “You’re hair looks just as vibrant as your brother’s, you know. Pretty amazing that it is natural, I’m almost a little jealous.”

“Why would you be jealous?” Saeran asked. He was not one to usually converse with others, even within the RFA, but Mr. Kim was always kind to him. He felt no ill intent towards the man, nor did he feel any from him or his questions.

“It’s beautiful,” Mr. Kim replied. “When Mr. Han first introduced your brother as Miss Vanderwood, I always thought the red hair was pretty stunning, even if it was just a wig. Once they revealed his natural hair, it was even more amazing.”

“I suppose it is an oddity in Korea,” Saeran then said.

The conversation then died down to a comfortable silence as Mr. Kim drove towards Yoosung’s dorm building, where the blond was waiting outside. There were two people he was talking to, a boy and a girl, both of which looked to be around the same age as Saeran and Yoosung. For some reason, it was unsettling to see Yoosung converse with anyone that was not a member of their group. There was a pang of jealousy that Saeran felt. He quickly pushed away the feeling, knowing how ridiculous it was to be jealous of two people that he did not even know. Yoosung was going to the coffee shop with him, not those two, so they didn’t matter.

Didn’t stop him from blurting out, “Who were they?” as soon as Yoosung shut the car door and scooted in next to him. 

“Oh, Park and Mina? They’re in a class with me. We have a group project coming up and they wanted me to be in a group with them,” Yoosung told him, either not noticing the jealousy clinging to the question or not mentioning it.

Mr. Kim kept the silent smile to himself as he attempted to keep himself from giggling at Saeran’s question. He had enough experience with Mr. Han’s new partner and his brother by now. He knew their personalities enough and knew when they were mad, happy, and now, jealous. To an extent, anyway.

“What group project?” Saeran then asked, trying to calm down a bit.

“The class I’m in with Park and Mina is an animal behavior class. We’re doing a presentation on the process of birthing in cows,” Yoosung told him. “Mina’s an international student from Texas. Her mom is Korean, but her dad is an American and they own a farm. She’s pretty nice,” Yoosung continued, “and really good at studying. I think I’m going to ask her to help me study for our next test.”

Saeran clenched his fists as he listened.

“What’s wrong?” Yoosung asked, finally noticing Saeran’s posture and clenched fists.

“Nothing,” Saeran growled. 

Yoosung’s eyes softened. He knew that Saeran had issues with people, issues with being in public, really, just a whole lot of issues if he was going to be honest. He also knew that he was a bit clingy and obsessive when it came to things. He was mildly clingy to Saeyoung, he was a bit obsessive of Elizabeth the 3rd, something that Jumin found both enduring and mildly infuriation as he mentioned once in a chatroom, and he was a bit weary of strangers. Okay, weary was a word to describe it...more like extremely suspicious. “They’re barely friends,” Yoosung told him. It was true, he barely knew either of them. “I only just met them because we have this class together.”

“Okay,” Saeran mumbled, looking out the window. They were in the city now.

Yoosung looked out the window, too. “We’re almost there,” he said with a smile.

Suddenly, Yoosung’s phone went off.

 _Have fun with my brother ;)_ \- Cat Dad

“My brother?” Saeran asked.

“Yeah,” Yoosung chuckled. “I need to figure out how to change his name in my phone.”

“What did he put for your name?”

“Yoosie,” he replied, “but his says Cat Dad.”

“Same,” Saeran said.

“What is your name under?”

Saeran grimaced. “Saebae,” he admitted with disdain. 

“That is so cute!”

“Shut up,” Saeran pouted.

“We’re here,” Mr. Kim spoke up, pulling the car off to the side.

“Finally,” Saeran muttered under his breath.  
***  
“What are you laughing about?” Jumin asked as he lay by his lover, who was currently tapping on their phone.

“Yoosung and my brother are going out somewhere,” Saeyoung said.

“Oh?” Jumin asked.

“Yeah,” Saeyoung continued, “I put a tracker on Saeran’s phone, you know, just in case, and they’re at some new coffee shop.”

“Coffee sounds nice,” Jumin said to himself, reaching out to stroke Saeyoung’s hair. 

“Babe, I think our two boys are on a date,” Saeyoung whined.

Jumin rolled his eyes.

“I’m grabbing my laptop,” Saeyoung announced, leaping out of bed and running out the room. 

Jumin sighed and waiting for his adorable red head to return, laptop in hand. “What are you planning?”

“I’m going to hack into their security cameras,” he replied.

“What? Why?”

“Yoosung had better be treating my Saebae with respect.”

“I’m sure Yoosung has nothing but good intentions for our dear Saeran,” Jumin replied, feeling a bit tired after their romp. 

“Yeah, probably,” Saeyoung admitted, “but, this could be fun.”

Jumin only curled up to his lover and rested his head on the pillow in order to watch Saeyoung do his stuff in order to spy on Saeran and Yoosung.  
***  
“One cappuccino and one white chocolate macchiato,” Yoosung ordered from the counter, knowing that Saeran was partial to sweet things.

“Anything else for you?” the barista asked.

“Actually, can you also give me a slice of your strawberry cake?” Yoosung asked.

“Absolutely,” they replied, adding it to the order. He then grabbed a slice and handed it to Yoosung with two forks, a wink added, causing Yoosung to blush a tiny bit. “You’re drinks will be out soon,” he told him. “You’re date is cute, by the way,” they then nodded over to where Saeran was sitting at a booth. He was looking around the room like a lost puppy, waiting for Yoosung to come back so he had someone familiar near.

“We’re,” Yoosung began, “we’re not on a date.”

“Oh,” he then replied with a smile, “understood.”

Yoosung didn’t understand why the guy’s smile made him feel a bit upset. He shrugged it off and instead returned to Saeran after paying.

“Cake?” Saeran noticed.

“Yeah,” Yoosung said, placing it in front of him. “I thought you’d like it.”

Saeran smiled, handing Yoosung the other fork. “Share with me.”

“Thank you,” Yoosung smiled, accepting the offer.

Soon, their coffees appeared with napkins under each cup.

Saeran eyed his suspiciously. His napkin had been tampered with, he realized. “What is this?” he asked, looking at the writing on his napkin.

Yoosung stared wide eyed at the writing, realizing it was a phone number. Yoosung snatched it out of Saeran’s hand, surprising himself, as well as Saeran, who did not appreciate the sudden ripping of the napkin out of his hands.

He responded with snatching it back in order to read the note.

_I get off at 4 if you wanna hang out_

_;)_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

“What’s it say?” Yoosung asked, pouting.

Saeran scoffed before crumbling it up and setting it down. He shook his head and then sipped his drink. “Hm, this is really good,” he said.

“But, what does it say?” Yoosung continued.

“Doesn’t matter because I’m here with you,” Saeran said, catching Yoosung off guard.

“Wh-what?” Yoosung asked, flushed.

“With you,” Saeran repeated, looking at the blond in the eye. “I am here with you, Yoosung.”

“O-oh, yeah, we’re here getting coffee,” Yoosung stuttered. “We’re friends.”

“We are,” Saeran replied softly with an equally soft smile. 

Yoosung returned the smile, sipping his coffee. He looked over to the barista, who appeared to have watched the entire exchange, including the crumbling up of his note. He looked none too pleased, which brought another smile across Yoosung’s features.

  
***  
“What is happening?” Jumin asked. 

“I’m not exactly sure,” Saeyoung muttered. “I think Yoosung and that barista are fighting for Saeran’s attention, but I also think Yoosung is clueless to Saeran’s crush.”

“Saeran has a crush on Yoosung?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think he realizes it.” Saeyoung giggled.

Jumin hummed, enjoying the excitement bubbling off his partner as he continued watching the coffee shop Saeran and Yoosung had gone to. Once the two left, Saeyoung turned off his laptop and set it aside. 

“Everything okay?” Jumin asked, taking his lover’s hand. 

“I’m just glad that Saeran has others looking out for him,” Saeyoung told him.

Jumin smiled, “We all care for him,” he assured. “Just like we all care for you.”

Saeyoung smiled and nodded, curling up against Jumin.

The two stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying each other’s presence. At some point, Saeran returned, but made no announcement, just went up stairs to his room. Unbeknownst to Saeyoung and Jumin, he held a small smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not originally planned for this extras run, but it happened. So, I will continue posting those...
> 
> Thank you all for everything and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edit: I hit preview, thinking I was done and oh my god, the half after the note from the barista looked like a nightmare and some text was missing. I fixed it, thankfully. Wow, html and I are not well acquainted.


	13. Extras - Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big spoilers for Ray's route in Another Story.

Jumin Han, hand in hand with Lucille Vanderwood, walked into the Michelin star restaurant and pulled the chair out for his beautiful companion. The two ordered their meal and began a seemingly pleasant conversation that was unheard by the surrounding guests who gazed star struck at the lovely couple. Many women glared jealously at Lucille Vanderwood, the woman who came from nowhere and captured the eye and heart of one Jumin Han, Korea’s most eligible bachelor. As far as her origins were concerned, all that was known was she was the daughter of a Korean woman and an American man, both deceased. Her bright red hair and golden eyes captured the attention of all that were in her presence, whether she wanted it or not. Such was the case for the current South Korean Prime Minister, Saejoong Choi, who decided to introduce himself to Mr. Han’s table.

“Mr. Han,” came the voice of the prime minister, catching the attention of Jumin as he spoke to his beloved. “I do not believe we have had the pleasure as of yet,” the man continued, reaching out to shake Jumin’s hand. A sudden pressure was felt at the table.

“Mr. Prime Minister,” Jumin greeted, startled by the sudden intrusion, yet keeping the calm and cool demeanor of a polite businessman. “I see that we were not the only ones that thought to dine here tonight.”

“The menu is a masterpiece and to indulge is a true pleasure,” the prime minister stated, taking on of the free chairs at the table. 

Jumin agreed, taking Lucille’s hand under the table. He could sense her unease at the presence of the prime minister. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I merely saw that my dear business partner’s son was dining and I saw it fit to come by and see how you were doing. I have not actually met you until now, you tend to be absent during all of my meetings with C&R International.”

“I apologize,” Jumin began, “I do not intend to be so absent. I merely am not active in the division you and my father deal in with C&R.”

“I see,” the prime minister replied. He then looked over to Lucille, who had remained silent during the whole exchange, “And who are you, madam?”

“Vanderwood,” Lucille greeted with a small smile.

Saejoong turned to Jumin once more. “I see you and your father hold the commonality of keeping beautiful company. Miss Vanderwood, I take it?” 

“Yes,” she replied.

“Miss Vanderwood and I thought that a lovely diner together would be ideal for the evening,” Jumin told him.

“I believe that anything short of the best would do a woman of her caliber an injustice,” the prime minister commented, eyeing Lucille for a moment, as if studying her.

“She deserves only the best, I agree,” Jumin told him, turning to look at Lucille and sending her a smile.

“Jumin, you embarrassed me,” Lucille told her lover, shying away with a scarlet blush dusting her pale cheeks.

“I wish to do nothing of the sort,” Jumin told her; “I only wish to please you in every way and treat you with only the best, my love.”

“It seems you have found yourself a winner, Miss Vanderwood,” the prime minister told her, watching the two. “I would not expect anything less of perfect elegance and beauty to fall upon South Korea’s most desirable bachelor.”

“Most desirable bachelor? Perhaps not for long,” Jumin commented, receiving another blush from Lucille, although this one was less apparent as she looked away to hide herself.

“Is that so?” the prime minister asked, patting Jumin on the back. “I must say, I have been keeping up with the tabloids since the sudden revelation of the two of you presenting your relationship publicly. Congratulations to the two of you and I look forward to news of the engagement.”

“We must first get to that point,” Lucille said, quietly.

“You are right, madam,” the prime minister replied. “I do not know which of you has become the one to be envied the most by the collective mass of Korea,” he then said, “the handsome CEO-in-line or the beautiful honyol on his arm.”

Jumin grinned a bit, but it was forced. “Mr. Prime Minister, I regret to ask you this, but may we continue this discussion at a later time? Miss Vanderwood and I were actually wishing to dine alone. I have been busy as of late and we have not had the time for a date.”

“Of course,” the prime minister responded, “however, I do have one question for you. It is about your vineyard you have recently purchased. I have been informed that it is now your personal residence, but I wish to tour the property and view the grapes, if possible. You see, I am in the market for a winery to invest in and I believe that creating stronger ties to C&R International could be beneficial for the both of us.”

“I will consider your offer, Mr. Prime Minister,” Jumin told him, “however; we are currently not growing any grapes on the property.” 

“Of course,” the prime minister said with a smile, standing and reaching out to shake Jumin’s hand. “It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Han,” he said then reaching out to take Lucille’s hand, “and a pleasure to meet you, Miss Vanderwood,” he told her, placing a kiss upon the top of her hand. “I do wish to hear from the two of you soon, both regarding business and pleasure.” He then made his leave. The tension at the table eased as the man moved further and further away, returning to his table. 

“Lucille?” Jumin asked, watching his partner for any type of signal that she was not okay.

“Yes, dear?” she asked, giving him an assuring smile.

Jumin smiled and took her hand, rubbing his thumb across the top of it. “I love you,” he told her.

“I love you, too,” she responded. In her eyes, he could see that she may not, in fact, be okay.  
***  
Mr. Kim stood outside of the venue, car waiting for them, door ready to be opened. Jumin and Lucille walked through the opening of the restaurant and walked towards the car.

Mr. Kim opened the door, letting them inside before closing after them. 

Once inside, the façade Lucille held crumbled. The wig came off and Saeyoung leaned against Jumin, his breathing turning frantic and sporadic. Jumin said nothing, only embraced his lover, knowing that now was not the time to talk. All he needed to do was hold Saeyoung and let him know that he was there for him.  
***  
Tears never came, of that Saeyoung was thankful for.

Mr. Kim did not question his behavior, another thing Saeyoung was thankful for.

They made it back home quickly.  
***  
Saeran heard the sound of a car pulling in to the drive way. He was already aware that Jumin had taken his brother out on a date, his brother taking the role of Lucille Vanderwood, something he thought was a bit ridiculous. He understood the position Jumin was in and how it would potentially affect his career and position if he were to come out as gay. He also understood that Saeyoung could never come forward and into the public eye, due to his previous employment at the agency he had faked his death for in order to leave. They were in a delicate position and had to keep up these ludicrous charades for. But, he knew that his brother did find enjoyment in taking up the part of Lucille Vanderwood. He made it clear with every donning of the dresses that Jumin had purchased for him. Saeran did not understand his brother’s fascination with cross dressing, but it was just another thing that was part of his brother, so he didn’t judge him for it. It seemed to make him happy and that was all that mattered.

He walked out of his room and looked over the railing that stood at the edge of the flooring on the second floor and overlooked the foyer where the front door was. He watched as the door opened. Jumin was holding onto his brother, keeping him close to his side when they entered. Saeran felt panic shoot through his body as he saw the state his brother was in, trembling and terrified. 

“What happened?” Saeran demanded, quickly ascending to the first floor and going to his brother’s side. “What happened to my brother?”

Jumin couldn’t answer, not truly knowing the cause for Saeyoung’s sudden panic.

“D-dad,” Saeyoung stuttered quietly. “I s-saw da-dad.”

Saeran froze.  
***  
Saeyoung’s acting had grown since the beginning of their deal together and it had improved to a state that even Zen could admire. Regardless, his lover was scared and Jumin didn’t know how to make him feel better. On top of that, he had a panicked Saeran along with him. He picked up Saeyoung and began to make his way to their room in order to help Saeyoung get out of his dress and into something more comfortable. He allowed Saeran to follow, knowing the man was just as concerned as he was.

“We’re going to get you out of that dress,” Jumin calmly told Saeyoung as he placed him down onto the edge of their bed.

Saeyoung nodded, although he was still trembling.

Saeran sat on the bed next to his brother.

Jumin looked at the other man, pleased to see that he was concerned for his brother, as well. He knew the two had a rocky relationship and a very messy past. Seeing proof of their improvement was a good thing, despite the circumstances. 

“I’m going to unzip the back now,” he said, moving his hand to his brother’s back and feeling for the zipper. He unzipped it and saw the top of the dress begin to sag. Saeran began moving the dress down with one hand and taking his brother’s arm in the other in order to maneuver his body out of the dress.

Watching Saeyoung’s brother assist him, Jumin suddenly felt as if he should perhaps not be here. As if he was intruding.

“You just going to watch?” Saeran asked. His voice was a lot quieter than he wanted it to be and the question held nearly no bite to it.

Jumin quickly moved to assist Saeran. They eventually removed the dress completely and dressed Saeyoung into something more comforting. Pajama pants and a tank top, a Saeyoung staple at this point. Jumin kissed the top of his head and allowed Saeyoung to lean into him as the man rubbed his lover’s back.

“I’m tired,” Saeyoung said after a while.

Saeran looked at Jumin, waiting for the man to reply to his brother’s comment.

“Why don’t you lay down for a bit,” Jumin then suggested. “I’ll join you in a moment.”

“Okay,” Saeyoung responded, allowing himself to be moved further up the bed and tucked in under the covers. “I haven’t brushed my teeth,” he mumbled.

“Hygiene is important,” Jumin told him.

Saeyoung nodded and pushed back the covers. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Jumin asked.

“Yeah, just go talk to my brother already so we can cuddle,” he replied, moving to the bathroom.

“You heard him,” Saeran said, already at the bedroom door.

Jumin looked one last time to Saeyoung, who giving him a small smile of reassurance before retreating to the bathroom, giving Jumin the okay to go talk with Saeran.

They moved to the living room where Saeran sat on the couch. Jumin sat next to him and let out a breath. 

“How did that man find him?” Saeran began.

“The prime minister approached us during our date,” Jumin told him. “We had just ordered and he walked up and introduced himself. Saeyoung did not speak to him much and kept his panic well hidden,” Jumin continued. “I didn’t even realize it until the man had left.”

“What did he want?” Saeran then asked. Jumin was surprised that he was taking it so calmly. Saeran was more erratic than his brother when it came to many things, especially something causing great stress to him or his brother.

“He has done business with my father. He must have recognized me through him and the media. We have never met before now and he wished to introduce himself, so he says,” Jumin began, “although I am not so sure about that now. He said he had followed Lucille Vanderwood and I’s relationship through the media. He then mentioned wishing to tour the vineyard.”

“He wishes to come here?” 

“I told him I would think about it.”

“You will refuse, right?”

Jumin hesitated. “I do not know the prime minister’s motives and I wish to understand them in order to progress with how this will be handled. I will have Assistant Kang research what she can about him.”

“Jumin, that man wishes to kill Saeyoung and I,” Saeran told him.

“What?” Now that he thought about it, Saeyoung said that their father had found them. “The prime minister is your father,” he realized, feeling so idiotic for not making the connection, especially after his lover mentioned the twins’ father.

“Took you long enough to connect what Saeyoung was panicking about,” Saeran sneered. “So, what do you intend to do about this?”

“I intend to do as I always have done,” Jumin told him.

“And what would that be?”

“Protect my friends and loved ones,” Jumin told him. He stood and ruffled Saeran’s hair before returning to the bedroom.

Saeran pouted at his hair being tousled with, but said nothing. He knew that Jumin Han intended on doing that much. As for how far he would go, he was unsure. But, he knew that Jumin Han was a reasonable man...right? He was pretty sure, anyway. Yeah. Jumin Han, reasonable. He’d have to double check with Yoosung...  
***  
Saeyoung was lying in bed when his partner returned. He smiled and watched the man go to the bathroom to brush his teeth and prepare for bed. He then watched him undress and slide into bed with only his undergarments on, something that he rarely did unless they had had sex, which he was then naked. 

“No pajamas tonight?” He curled up against Jumin and smiled into his chest when the man wrapped an arm over him and pulled him closer. 

“Not tonight,” Jumin told him. 

After the stress of that night, just this was all he could ask for, to be held. He was with the two people he loved most; Jumin, who held him in his arms, and Saeran, who was under the same roof. He let himself relax as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in love with how this went. It was short and felt a bit rushed, but I'm not going to fret over it.
> 
> This chapter was heavily inspired by the restaurant scene in _Inglorious Bastards._
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	14. Extras - The Show

The SKY University campus was huge. Much bigger than any other university in Korea, as far as Zen was aware of, anyways. He had gone to the campus in order to see Yoosung. The two were going to go to a musical that the campus had organized. Zen, being an actor himself and being particularly skilled in musicals, was honored to go with Yoosung, who thought it would be a great way to spend a Saturday evening. Yoosung had been studying hard and finally had the chance for a break, according to what he had told Zen. 

Saeyoung and Jumin were busy, Jumin had his job and Saeyoung had only just began his new career at C&R International. Jaehee was busy, too, with her work at C&R. Saeran had a counseling session that day and he tended to be real tired after them, so Yoosung didn’t want to have him over extend himself, especially since they would be in a crowded place. Having Zen accompany him was really the best solution. Besides, they had not been able to hang out with each other for a while and they were due for some time together.

“What is the musical about?” Zen asked.

“Uh,” Yoosung began, trying to remember what the flyer had said when he saw it last. “The circus, I think?”

“Oh, yeah? That sounds pretty cool.”

“It’s an American musical, but they translated a lot of the speaking parts. The songs are still in English.”

“That’s a bit ambitious,” Zen commented, feeling excited to be able to watch a musical he was not in after so long.

“This is the third night it’s been going on and some of my classmates have said they liked it a lot, so there is that.”

“Lucky for you,” Zen began, “I’m here to tell you all about what you should be looking for in a performance to truly know how skilled the actors are and what they could improve on.”

Yoosung chuckled and patted Zen on the back, “Maybe we could just sit down and enjoy it without analyzing it. Besides, I don’t know English.”

Zen laughed. “Fine,” he agreed, also unable to understand much English. “I’m surprised you didn’t invite Saeran,” he then said.

Yoosung, a bit embarrassed by the comment, blushed. “Wh-what do you mean?” he stuttered.

“You’re so adorable when you’re flustered,” Zen teased.

“Stop,” Yoosung swatted at him. “I’m not flustered.”

Zen snickered. “But still, not that I’m not honored, I’m just a little surprised that you invited me and not him.”

“What? Can I not hang out with my friends anymore?”

“So defensive,” Zen laughed, pinching Yoosung’s cheek. “I’m just saying that the two of you talk to each other a lot, like he talks to you way more than Jaehee and I. Probably more than Jumin, too.”

“What are you trying to say?” Yoosung pouted.

“Come on, Yoosung, I’m not blind. I know that the two of you have some sort of thing going on,” Zen said.

It was Yoosung’s turn to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Zen asked.

Yoosung looked at Zen and cocked his head. “You really think Saeran likes me?”

“Oh, come on, Yoosung,” Zen continued. “Of course he does. You like him, too.”

“So,” Yoosung replied, turning away. The laughter stopped.

They still have a good hour before the show started. Zen and Yoosung were just killing time by walking around campus. They were near a fountain with plenty of benches, so Zen pulled Yoosung to one of them and sat him down. “Yoosung, talk to me, please.”

Yoosung just shrugged his shoulders and avoided eye contact with Zen, who stood in front of him. “I mean, he’s probably just comfortable around me because we’re the same age.”

Zen tsked and then shook his head. “Come on, you don’t really believe that, do you?”

Yoosung didn’t respond. Suddenly, his phone went off. He pulled it out to see what was up. He assumed it to be a chatroom notification, but saw it was actually a text. A text from Saeran.

_Enjoy the show._ \- Saeran

_Thanks :)_ \- Yoosung

“Saeran?” Zen asked with a knowing grin. “You’re blushing, Yoosung.”

“Stop it,” Yoosung pouted. “So what if I like him, so what if we text a lot, he is just trying to get more comfortable with people.”

“Didn’t he go to that café with you?”

“That new coffee shop?”

“Yeah,” Zen said, “and didn’t he crumble up that dude’s phone number?”

“He was just trying to be polite to me since I invited him out.”

“You called me and gushed about how he said he was there with you later that night,” Zen pointed out.

“I don’t think anything I say while drunk should be considered evidence,” Yoosung pointed out.

“GAH!” Zen yelled.

“Come on,” Yoosung stood up and pulled Zen off and towards the arena. “We better go get our seats. We want to get good ones before more people start showing up.”

“Fine, but this isn’t over,” Zen mumbled, giving up for now. He knew that Saeran liked Yoosung. Zen wasn’t blind nor was he stupid, no matter what the others like to say or joke about.

Yoosung just sighed.  
***  
The show was spectacular, even for an amateur production at the university. Zen was floored by the music. How had he never heard of this before? He quickly sent his agent a text that he watched the show at SKY and absolutely loved it. 

After, he and Yoosung walked to one of the cafés that were still open that late and took a table.

“So, what did you think?” Yoosung asked, sipping his oolong tea.

“I want to know why we didn’t go sooner,” Zen cooed before sipping his jasmine tea. “It was so good!”

Yoosung smiled. “It really was. I bet Jaehee would like it, too.”

“Musical nerd like her? Absolutely,” Zen agreed.

“I don’t know, she may just say that it would be better with you,” Yoosung said, feeding Zen’s ego.

“It would be better with me,” he agreed, “but sometimes one needs to take a step back and witness the talents of the younger generation as they flourish into stars of their own, even if they will never reach my level of beauty.”

“Wow, grandpa, you’re so wise,” Yoosung mocked.

“No respect from the younger generation,” Zen then feigned sadness. He then straightened up. “I heard your phone go off a few times, what was that all about?”

“Oh yeah,” Yoosung then pulled out his phone to check, not wanting to look away from the performance earlier. 

_Yoosie! How’s the musical going?_ \- Cat Dad

_So good you don’t even read your texts? T_T_ \- Cat Dad

_Now I wish I could have gone, too. Next time ;)_ \- Cat Dad

“Just Sev, I mean Saeyoung,” Yoosung said. “He says he wishes he could have come.”

“He rarely texts me anymore,” Zen commented. “Not that I want him to or anything, besides, he has his hands full with other things.”

“Someone’s jealous,” Yoosung sing-songed. 

“Oh, puh-lease,” Zen replied. “Jealous of who?”

“Me, that’s who,” Yoosung huffed. “I get all the Choi boys to text me.”

“Yeah you do,” Zen smirked and winked at him.

Yoosung blushed, “AH!”

“You did this to yourself,” Zen smirked.”Just face it, Yoosung, you’re cute and Saeran has you in his sights.”

“I don’t believe you,” Yoosung replied.

Zen sighed and decided to drop it, focusing on the delicious smells coming towards them as their waitress came closer with their orders.  
***  
Zen had gone back home and Yoosung was alone in his dorm, laying on his bed and staring at the glow in the dark stars that Saeyoung and placed on his ceiling a while ago, back when he was Seven. He kind of missed his friend. He had seen him even less than he had when Saeyoung was still a secret agent. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t attracted to Saeyoung. When they first met, he remembered thinking that Seven was the kind of guy he could go for if he was braver and more comfortable with his sexuality, something that he had made steps in improving, in his own opinion. He was fun to be around and they had similar interests, at least, Yoosung thought they did. LOLOL and movies, anyway. The more he got to know him, the more he felt comfortable just calling Seven his friend, no longer his crush. Friend evolved to best friend and there was no looking back from there. It was a bit of a relief, actually, when he realized that he no longer had feelings for his friend. It meant there was no longer a barrier on his end and that was something that made him really happy. 

Seven would invite Yoosung over to his house to watch movies or play games, Yoosung would invite Seven over to his dorm to do the same, they went out to eat together, they went on drives in Seven’s babe cars, and they just had a lot of fun together. Seven was touchy with him, but Yoosung also knew that Seven never meant anything by it. He always called him cute and adorable, stuff like that, and he knew that Seven never meant anything by that, either. It was nice to have a friend like that. Someone that didn’t hide how much they cared for him. He truly believed that. He believed that Saeyoung had always cared for him, had always seen him as his friend. He was also happy that he and Jumin were happy together. 

It came as a bit of a shock, of course, that Jumin was fake dating Seven under the alias of Lucille Vanderwood. Seeing that first photo of Seven in a wig, tears in his eyes, it changed something in Yoosung and he was so mad at Jumin, he wanted to go straight up to the man and slap him for making Seven cry. He would have, too, if Seven hadn’t explained. Things had to stay a secret...they always had to stay a secret with Seven was involved. RFA parties were like that, too. No photos could leave the premises without being thoroughly inspected by security. Any photo containing Seven were to be immediately purged for his own safety.

Now, Seven was Saeyoung and Saeyoung was in love with Jumin. Saeyoung also had a brother, who was quick to attract the attention of Yoosung. Not only was he scarily identical to Saeyoung (I mean, duh, Yoosung knew they were twins, but still), but he was also so different from Saeyoung. For starters, he was very quiet. He was also pretty moody and could be a bit rude. Yoosung chalked that up to the effects of the brainwashing he had undergone and his sensitivity towards strangers. Yoosung would be hesitant, too, if he had gone through what Saeran had. But, he was also interested in what Yoosung had to say. He would listen to him talk about the new recipes he was trying out and would sample them any time Yoosung asked. He was pretty nice when he got to know Yoosung more and was open about things, like there were a little less secrets between them. Although, Yoosung had only asked the safest of questions regarding Saeran’s past. He didn’t want to upset the man and make him hate Yoosung or anything.

Saeran. He liked him.   
***  
Saeran listened to the sounds coming from the piano as his fingers continued to hit each and every note to the song. Playing the piano was not something he had often done in this house, it was something he had limited to only doing when he was feeling the most empty during his time as the hacker. It was something he used to fill himself and to finally be able to smile again, no matter how fleeting it was. Now, he no longer looked at the piano as a means to escape. It became something he could do out of enjoyment. He had mentioned his playing before his brother had found him to his therapist and they suggested playing it again. Part of him wanted to play again. He had longed for the feeling of the keys under his finger tips. So now he played, not because he was empty, but because it made him happy. A new hobby, he summarized. The piano was Jumin’s, but the man had little time for it as of late. Apparently there had been some urgent business for the past few weeks that he needed to give more time to, much to the disappointment of both Choi twins. Saeran enjoyed the time he had with Jumin, especially when the man played for he and Saeyoung. Now that there was such a lack of music in the house, Saeran decided he would be the one to fill it.

Saeyoung had decided to go to the office with Jumin. Now that he worked there, as well, he was gone more often. Saeran had been left alone many times now, much to the initial hesitation of both Saeyoung and Jumin, but they trusted him now. Saeran liked that, that they trusted him, like it was another representation of his progress. Perhaps he would play for them one day. He had denied the possibility during his therapist session when asked, but now he considered it. He could play for Yoosung, too. Maybe.

He stopped his fingers, letting the note he had last hit fade into nothing. He stood up from the piano and moved to his room, where his phone was.

_How was the show?_ \- Saeran

He assumed that it would be done by now. He looked at his clock on the phone. 23:13. Surely it was done. He also had not realized how long he had been playing and time had escaped him, it seemed. Yoosung was a night owl, though, so he didn’t have to wait long for a response. 

_It was great!_ \- Yoosung

Saeran smiled, glad that Yoosung had enjoyed himself.

_Perhaps I could go with you next time._ \- Saeran

He knew it was forward, but Saeran felt that beating around the bush with these types of things only drew them out. He was not a terribly patient man.

_Oh! Yyeah that wuld be great_ \- Yoosung

Typos. A sign that Yoosung was flustered about something. Saeran smiled to himself. 

_:)_ \- Saeran

_When is the next showing?_ \- Saeran

_Tomorrow._ \- Yoosung

Tomorrow? He was free then, but that was pretty soon for Yoosung to watch it again. 

_Are you free tomorrow?_ \- Yoosung

_I am._ \- Saeran

_Do you want to see it with me?_ \- Saeran

_Yess!_ \- Yoosung  
***  
“On another date with Yoosung?” Saeyoung asked while he straightened his shirt.

“What of it?” Saeran asked, trying to ignore the big dopey face his brother was making.

“Saeran,” Saeyoung cooed, draping himself over his twin. 

Saeran couldn’t stop the blush that crept up his neck, trying his best to put on a scowl.

“Jumi, babe, Saeran’s going on a date!”

“I heard,” Jumin replied, sipping a glass of wine while he watched the two.

“You’re wrinkling my shirt,” Saeran told his brother, pushing him away.

“Darling, let your brother be,” Jumin sighed, taking another sip of his wine.

“Hmmm...” Saeyoung pouted. “You’re lucky Jumin is on your side or else I’d be pinching those precious cheeks of yours.”

“Try and you die.”

“Aw, but think of all the progress you’ve made!”

“I believe Mr. Kim is pulling in,” Jumin cut in.

Saeran quickly made his way to the front door, sending Jumin look that held a hint of a smile before he left.

Jumin smiled to himself. He was happy to see all the progress Saeran had made. He was also happy to have the house and Saeyoung all to himself. He placed down the glass and walked over, embracing is beloved partner. “How about we work off some of that pent up stress from spending too much time at the office,” he whispered into the red head’s ear, earning a blush and a smirk.  
***  
Mr. Kim pulled up to Yoosung Kim’s dorm. The blond quickly ran to the car and opened the door, scooting in close to Saeran.

Saeran couldn’t help the small smile grace his face as he watched the blond give instructions to the driver on where to drop them off.

They had gone straight to the venue, as they arrived at just the right time to get good seats.

“There will be quite a few people,” Yoosung told him, “are you going to be okay with that?”

Saeran nodded. “I have gotten better,” he told the blond next to him when that took their seats.

“Okay,” Yoosung smiled. “Just let me know and we can leave if you need to.”

Saeran merely nodded again.

“You look nice, by the way,” Yoosung told him. 

Saeran looked down at his outfit. It was a bit chilly out, so he decided to wear his maroon coat, along with a white button up. He did consider this a date, even if Yoosung hadn’t realized it, and he wanted to look nice for the blond. He had considered adding more to his outfit, but decided tan slacks and some nice shoes would be the extent of it. “Thank you,” he told Yoosung. “I hoped that you would like it.”

Yoosung blushed and Saeran considered that a small victory. “I like it a lot, I think you look great.” He then gasped. “Not that I don’t think you look great all the time, because you do, you’re really nice looking, and oh my god, I need to stop talking,” Yoosung said, flustered. 

Saeran chuckled softly at Yoosung’s mouth diarrhea and instead took the blond man’s hand, causing an even deeper shade of red to paint Yoosung’s face, effectively shutting him up as the show began to start.

Saeran was shocked by the choreography and music of the story and was deeply engrossed in the plot. It was fascinating to him to see the extent one person would go through for the sake of their loved ones, as well as the turn the man took towards greed. Saeran couldn’t keep his eyes off the performance and far too soon, the curtains closed and the story came to an end. 

Never once did Saeran remove his hand from Yoosung’s. Nor did he when they left the stadium. He kept his hand in Yoosung’s when they walked to a café after, since Saeran told Yoosung he was a bit hungry. Yoosung didn’t respond verbally much, or physically, really. He mostly just looked at Saeran’s face, blushed, and looked at their hands. Saeran had to resort to pulling Yoosung in the direction of where he wanted to go. It was a bit amusing to know that Yoosung was so shocked by Saeran’s forwardness. 

“Yoosung,” Saeran said, “Yoosung, hello?” he then removed his hand to shake the blond, snapping him out of his daze.

“Huh? Yeah, what? Huh?” Yoosung asked, confused as he looked around to where they were. 

“I asked if this place was okay with you,” Saeran said, motioning to the café. 

Yoosung recognized it to be the one he went to yesterday with Zen. “Oh, sure, this place is fine.”

Saeran huffed, but smiled at Yoosung, taking his hand again and leading him inside. “I will pay, so get what you want,” he told him.

“No, don’t worry about that, I got this,” Yoosung then replied, reaching for his wallet. 

Saeran swatted his hand away. “When I said I’d pay, I meant Saeyoung will pay, since he sneaked some money into my coat before I left,” he clarified.

“Oh, um, alright,” Yoosung said with an awkward smile, allowing Saeran to order before him and then ordering for himself. 

The waitress smiled at him, she was the same one that was there yesterday when he was with Zen. She seemed to recognize him and then she looked at Saeran, giving him another sweet smile. “Brought another friend, I see,” she commented. 

“Oh, yeah,” Yoosung replied, returning the smile.

Saeran said nothing, but didn’t like the way the girl spoke to Yoosung so easily. He also knew that this was another thing he needed to work on and he said nothing about it. “I’m going to go find a table,” he told Yoosung, releasing his hand.

Yoosung watched him walk away and turned to the waitress, giving her a quick smile and apologizing for his awkwardness before returning to Saeran and sitting across from him at the table. Saeran avoided eye contact with him, but it didn’t bother Yoosung all that much. He knew that eye contact was a hard thing for Saeran, but he did feel like he should say something to the other. Something unrelated to eye contact. Something more related to...hand holding. But, Yoosung being Yoosung, he froze up and chickened out.

Saeran didn’t, though. “I like you, Yoosung,” Saeran told him. Point blank. Just like that. 

The waitress hung back with their drinks, sensing the mood.

Yoosung blushed and looked at Saeran, who was still looking away from him. A slight blush could be seen on his cheeks. “I like you, too,” Yoosung replied, a smile lighting up his face.

The waitress smiled as she watched what unfolded before her.  
***  
Saeran returned to the Han estate later than he intended. Saeyoung was waiting up for him while Jumin slept at the insistence of Saeyoung, since Jumin had an early meeting in the morning. 

“You’re home late,” his twin commented, smiling when Saeran slipped off his shoes.

“I didn’t mean to, we stopped to eat after the show.”

“How was it?” 

“The music and choreography was amazing and I really enjoyed the story,” Saeran told him.

“Not that, silly,” Saeyoung waved off, wrapping an arm around Saeran’s shoulders. “I meant how the actual date part was?”

Saeran snickered. Of course that would be what his brother wanted to know. “I told him I like him, he told me he likes me, too.”

“And...?”

“We held hands during the show, Yoosung was in a daze, and then we ate. That was when I told him my feelings. After that, Mr. Kim drove us to his dorm where he got out and I came back here,” Saeran told his nosey brother, knowing that there was no way of getting out of this without being pestered into a migraine. 

“Aw, that’s all?” Saeyoung asked.

“Yes that’s all, what did you expect?”

“Some smooch stories,” Saeyoung admitted.

“I hate to disappoint you,” Saeran rolled his eyes before shrugging his brother off of him and walking towards the stairs. “I’m going to bed and so should you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Saeyoung said. “Good night,” he called out before going to his own room where Jumin slept.

Saeran made it inside his room and closed the door, letting the smile finally place itself across his face. He felt warm and he pulled out his phone.

_I had a wonderful time._ \- Saeran

_I did, too :) Thank you._ \- Yoosung

_You_ \- Yoosung

_You meant what you said, right?_ \- Yoosung

Saeran chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

_I like you, Yoosung Kim._ \- Saeran

_I like you, too, Saeran Choi :)_ \- Yoosung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was proof reading this like, "Aw, this is cute."
> 
> Quick update: This story is the first I have posted without already being finished with writing all of it. So, there may be longer breaks between chapters than there usually are for my stories (if you read my other stories, anyway). I _think_ I'm almost done with this, but who knows, not me. 
> 
> Also, I meant to post this sooner, but I got distracted by The Rise of the Shield Hero and wrote a small something.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, giving kudos, and comments. Love you all.


	15. Extras - Drives

“You know that I can’t say no,” Jumin told him. “We must keep down suspicion and I have no reason to deny his request. Until we gather enough research to convict him, we must comply with his request.”

Saeyoung nodded sullenly as his lover regretfully informed him of his decision.

“I promise I will protect you and Saeran,” Jumin continued. “Jaehee and her team are working now to gather what they can.”

“I wish you would let me help,” Saeyoung muttered.

Jumin sighed, but moved in to embrace his partner. “I don’t want this to overwhelm you.”

“That is a weak excuse,” Saeyoung told him and Jumin knew he was right. 

How does one tell the one they love more than anything that they don’t want them to be involved in taking down their birth father, the man that hunted them from the moment they were born with the intention of disposing of them in secret? How does one tell their lover that they do not want them involved because they fear that it will bring up dark and painful memories? How do you tell the person you love that you don’t want this man to burden their life any more than is possible? How do you protect the one you love when you know that their involvement could hurt them? Jumin wanted nothing more than the safety of both Saeyoung and Saeran. He also was aware that the two held skills that would greatly assist the team. He could never ask, though, and he felt like accepting Saeyoung’s offer to help was the same as putting him in the line of fire. Saeran was improving so much and having the man become involved would jeopardize all of tha progress, Jumin feared. All he wanted was for his new family to be safe and happy. The sudden entrance of the Prime Minister was jeopardizing their safety, let alone their happiness. 

“Please let me do this,” Saeyoung pleaded into Jumin’s shoulder.

“I can’t do that,” Jumin told him, “I can’t let him know just how close he is to you.”

“He won’t find out,” Saeyoung told him. It sounded like a promise, one that Saeyoung himself knew that he could never truly make. 

Jumin bit his lip. “What if he does?”

Saeyoung was silent. There was always the possibility. 

“Please trust in Jaehee and her team,” Jumin asked, pulling away in order to cup Saeyoung’s cheek and look him in the eyes. “Please trust in me,” he asked.

Saeyoung nodded after a pause. “I think I’m going to take a bath,” he then told his partner.

Jumin understood. “He comes tomorrow.”

Saeyoung felt as if his feet became rooted to the floor; unable to move, unable to escape. “I know,” he said and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. “I know,” he choked out.

Jumin embraced him once again, tighter this time. The hug was desperate, almost as if Jumin was clinging to him to keep him from disappearing. “I’m sorry,” Jumin said, barely above a whisper.

Saeyoung couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. They stung and burn his skin.  
***  
_Hey._ \- Cat Dad

 _Hey yourself._ \- Yoosie

 _Want to go on a drive? I have Saeran._ \- Cat Dad

 _Sure!_ \- Yoosie

 _Where are we going?_ \- Yoosie

 _Not sure..._ \- Cat Dad

 _Mr. Kim not telling you?_ \- Yoosie

 _Mr. Kim is not driving._ \- Cat Dad

 _One of the babe cars? I miss them._ \- Yoosie

 _:)_ \- Cat Dad  
***  
Saeran and Saeyoung needed to be out of the house for obvious reasons, but more importantly, they needed a distraction. Yoosung had been waiting for the red sports car outside of his dorm after Saeyoung had messaged him.

Yoosung smiled and greeted the two both with hugs. He was not sure the reason, but he knew something was amiss. Saeyoung and Saeran were both tense, even if Saeyoung tried to hide it. Saeran was not as good at hiding his emotions. Yoosung, though, he saw how Saeyoung carried his shoulders and would grip the wheel tightly every so often. Saeran insisted on Yoosung sitting in the front with his brother, saying that he would rather sit in the back. Yoosung suspected that Saeran was trying to tell him to help Saeyoung in some way. So that Yoosung attempted to do. 

“Haven’t seen a babe car in a while,” Yoosung said once they pulled out of the dorm parking lot.

“My poor babies have been cooped up at the old house,” Saeyoung pouted. “With Mr. Kim driving, I never get the chance to take them out.”

“You could always just tell Jumin you want to drive them more,” Saeran piped up.

“I could,” Saeyoung replied. The mood was still tense. 

“How is Jumin?” Yoosung then asked.

Saeyoung took a moment before responding. “He’s fine,” before adding, “busy.”

Yoosung chewed on his lip nervously as he observed Saeyoung grip the wheel a little tighter. Obviously Jumin was a sore topic at the moment. He really wished that he had sat in the back and had Saeran sit up front. The tension felt thicker than it had before, as if it was pouring off of Saeyoung in waves, causing Saeran to become tense from the feeling, as well.

“What do you want to do today?” Yoosung then asked.

“Drive for a bit,” Saeyoung replied. “I like driving and I want to hang out with my best friend and my brother,” he added, sending Yoosung a smile. A real one. 

Yoosung returned the smile, feeling the tension dissipate just a bit.

“Was there anything that you wanted to do?” Saeyoung then asked.

“Not really,” Yoosung admitted. “Although, I think it may be nice to just walk around a bit.”

“We could go to a park,” Saeyoung suggested.

“That sounds nice,” Yoosung agreed.

Saeran nodded, which nobody saw.

“Saeran?” Saeyoung asked.

“I would like to walk around,” he said.

“Alright,” Saeyoung then said, as if he was speaking to himself. “We can walk around.”  
***  
They drove though the hills and mountains for an hour or so mostly in silence before Saeyoung decided that was enough and took them to a park. It was the only one he really knew. The park that was near Jumin’s old penthouse.

“This place looks really fancy,” Yoosung commented as he looked up to read the name of the park that was in on a large iron gate. “Fenced in and everything,” he noticed.

“Yeah,” Saeran agreed as the three began following the path through the park.  
***  
The petals of the flowers littered the ground, falling from the trees above, white and soft pink in color. There were more flowers growing from bushes and stalks. Reds, blues, and yellows greeted the boys down their path. Yoosung smiled as he watched his boyfriend smell a lily that was near them. He knew that Saeran was fond of flowers and seeing how his eyes lit up at the sight and sense of them made Yoosung feel warm. 

Saeyoung watched the two with fondness, as well.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Saeran announced before leaving the two to find the nearest toilet.

Once Saeran was far enough out of earshot, Saeyoung took Yoosung’s hand to escort him to the nearest bench and sat him down.

“What’s wrong?” Yoosung asked his friend. “You and your brother have been tense this whole time. Did something happen?” He left out his question regarding Jumin, feeling that he should start slow.

Saeyoung twitched a bit before letting out a long sigh. “Our father showed up,” he admitted.

Yoosung stared wide eyed, but let Saeyoung continue.

“I’m not sure what all Saeran has told you, but our father is the prime minister and a candidate for president. He has been after Saeran and I since we were born and we have been able to hide from him this entire time.”

“He found you?” Yoosung asked, a bit breathless.

“No,” Saeyoung said, “he found Jumin.”  
***  
Jumin adjusted his tie just before Jaehee knocked on the door of his bedroom that he shared with Saeyoung and walked in.

“Sir, the prime minister is here now,” she announced. It was her first time over at Jumin’s new home and she was a bit nervous about it. The largest part being that the man she was assigned to investigate was going to be in the home with her, as well as across the grounds of the large vineyard. The reason being that the prime minister decided that he would be investing in a vineyard to begin producing plenty of grapes that would then be harvested and made into wine. At least, that is what he had said. If the prime minister truly was interested in the wine business, Jaehee did not see any reason to invest in Jumin Han’s vineyard. The main reason being that the land did not currently house any seeds for crops, nor did it currently grow any grapes. The land was being cleaned up and tended to and Jumin did have plans to revive the business and keep it as his current project. He also planned on building a connecting winery at some point, although Jaehee suspected it was to fuel his thirst for quality wine and to keep his personal stores stocked. The man needed not another project, nor did he require any further profit in order to keep his home, his lifestyle, or his reputation. It was merely just another personal fascination that Jumin had, just another hobby. 

Jumin nodded and checked his appearance once more. “I will be out in a moment,” he told his assistant and friend.

“You look fine, sir,” she told him. 

“Hm, perhaps,” Jumin hummed before deciding that his appearance was acceptable and following Jaehee to where the prime minister was waiting.  
***  
“Jumin is showing that man around our home as we speak,” Saeyoung told Yoosung.

Yoosung now understood why Saeyoung didn’t want to talk much about Jumin before. He must feel betrayed; despite knowing that Jumin is doing what he thinks is best to protect the twins. “He cares about you,” Yoosung told him, “he wants to help.”

“I know,” Saeyoung told him, hunching over. “I just, I don’t know.”

Yoosung pat his best friend’s back. “What do you feel he should have done?”

“He should have let me help,” Saeyoung told him. “He put together a team to investigate that man. They are digging up all the dirt anyone has on him. There will be a press conference to announce it all. It will be done anonymously, but we need a spokes person for it. Someone that is familiar enough and that we trust to announce things.”

“Zen?” Yoosung suggested.

“That is who I was thinking,” Saeyoung said. “I don’t know if he will go for it, though. It is a lot to ask and it could risk his career.”

“Can’t hurt to ask.”

“You’re right,” Saeyoung gave him a small smile for a brief second. “I just wish Jumin had more faith in me, I guess. Does he think that I’m not good enough to find stuff out about that man? Are my skills subpar?”

“He doesn’t think that,” Yoosung quickly told him. “We all know how good you are.”

“What if I’m not good enough?”

Yoosung watched as Saeyoung’s face contorted, as if he were in physical pain. The blond wrapped the red head in his arms and felt him tremble. “You are good enough,” he told him.

The two sat like that for a moment, Yoosung holding Saeyoung in his arms.

“There is something else,” Saeyoung admitted.

“What is it?” Yoosung asked.

Saeyoung sat up and looked into Yoosung’s eyes, pleading. “You can’t tell Saeran,” he said. “You can’t tell anyone this.”

Yoosung nodded.

“Jumin knows and that is it,” Saeyoung continued. “I’ve been investigating Mint Eye...but, I’ve hit a wall. I can’t go much further without talking to Saeran.”

Yoosung bit his lip. Saeran’s life before Saeyoung found him, Saeran once Saeyoung found him; they had all been forbidden topics. Yoosung was curious, of course, but he knew that Saeran was not comfortable with any talk related to anything beyond the most recent months; time when he is stable, happy, and clean. “Your secret is safe with me,” he said.

Saeyoung leaned against the blond. “Thank you,” he sighed.

Yoosung wrapped an arm around his best friend. “When are you going to ask Saeran?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Saeyoung admitted. “I don’t want to upset him. He’s made so much progress and I’m terrified that this will throw him back.”

Yoosung understood. He was scared of that, too. “Maybe you and Jumin could talk about this,” Yoosung then said. “He lives with both of you. He is probably more prepared to handle something like this.”

“I suppose,” Saeyoung said, “but, you’re Saeran’s boyfriend, right?”

Yoosung blushed. “Yeah, so?”

Saeyoung smirked and sat up. “Yoosung, don’t you think that your mere presence would help Saeran calm down if he was upset? I’ve seen him around you and when he talks to you or texts you. He seems way more relaxed than he ever had before.”

“Seven,” Yoosung whined, playfully smacking Saeyoung’s leg.

“Hey, mister, it’s Saeyoung to you,” Saeyoung mock chided. 

“Sorry,” Yoosung apologized. “I’m still having a little trouble adjusting to your real name,” he admitted. “I’m so used to calling you Seven, it feels foreign almost.” 

“I get it,” Saeyoung smiled. “Converting from the God Seven religion to the Church of Saeyoung can be quite an adjustment, although their teachings and beliefs are eerily similar.”

Yoosung smacked him again with a bark of laughter. “Dude, you’re too much sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Saeyoung teased, “the Church of Saeyoung is just a cover for the God Seven religion.”

Yoosung tisked, shaking his head at his best friend. “How does Jumin deal with you all day?”

“With hugs and kisses,” Saeyoung smiled.  
***  
Saeran sat on a bench on the other side of the park, far from where Yoosung and Saeyoung were talking. He didn’t want to be there for any of it. He was still upset about everything, honestly. The twins were in danger every time that man was within a ten mile distance, let alone in their home. Hopefully Jumin was able to shake the man off and let them live their life in peace. 

Saeran leaned back and sighed loudly.  
***  
“And thus concludes our tour,” Jumin announced. “However, I do not wish to involve C&R International, or any company or corporation for that matter, in any business on my home property at the moment.”

“I see,” the prime minister hummed. “Mr. Han, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Jumin answered.

“Where is Miss Vanderwood?”

“She is away with friends for the day,” he said. “She wished to let us have the day alone. She does not like to involve herself with my business.”

“And what is it she does again?”

“She is a programmer,” Jumin told him.

“Ah, yes.” 

“Now, if you do not mind,” Jumin began, “there are some things I must deal with.”

“Of course, Mr. Han,” the prime minister nodded. 

“My assistant will see that you make your way to the car,” Jumin announced, summoning Jaehee.

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Han,” the prime minister told him, allowing Jaehee to walk him out.

Jumin sighed and walked to his office. He really did have things to do and he was glad to have the man out of his house, and hopefully out of his and his partner’s life.  
***  
Saejoong Choi bid his goodbye to Jumin Han’s assistant and accepted the door opened by his personal driver. 

“Where to, sir?” his driver asked.

“The office,” Saejoong told him.

“Of course,” the driver responded, pulling away from the Han estate and onto the road.

Saejoong had accomplished what he planned today. He knew that Jumin Han would turn down any offer he made regarding a partnership. All he needed today was information. Security was lax at the vineyard. There were nowhere near as many guards as he expected. That could be because of the location being so far from the city, of course. He knew that there was something Han was hiding and he suspected a certain honyol was in the center of it. He knew Lucille Vanderwood. He was certain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's really short. Sorry about that.
> 
> This 'Extras' series is going to end up being more chapters than 'The Masquerade' proper. So, look forward to that? 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for continuing to read each chapter I post. It really means a lot. You all rock.


	16. Extras - Anniversary

“There have been some things that I have been meaning to ask you. Some things that I know are going to be hard. I also know that there are some things that you wish to ask me,” Saeran said to his brother one morning while Jumin had to go to the office. “I wanted to wait for when it was just the two of us,” he said, looking uneasy and nervous. 

“Sae-Saeran?” Saeyoung asked, surprised by his brother.

“Saeyoung, where is V?”  
***  
Jumin tapped at the keyboard at his computer desk in his office. He had an uneasy feeling all that morning, but decided to ignore it. Perhaps it was because it was coming up to that date, a time of the year that had become stressful for him and the rest of the RFA. He made a mental note to take Saeyoung out for dinner at some place of his choosing. He wanted to spend some time out with Saeyoung and not Lucille. 

“Mr. Han?” asked one of his employees, one that he had hired as Jaehee’s assistant. 

“Yes?” he asked, looking up from his computer screen.

“There is someone waiting for you in the lobby,” he told Jumin.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Chief Kim,” they then said.

Jumin stood. “I will meet them in the lobby.”  
***  
Chief Kim waited patiently for his son’s best friend and greeted him with a nod when Jumin Han revealed himself.

“Chief Kim,” Jumin greeted, shaking the man’s hand with a smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Chief Kim broke into the smallest of smiles at who the little boy that he used to see with his son had grown up to become. “I thought that I would meet you to see if you were free for lunch,” he admitted. “It may seem odd, but I was feeling a bit sentimental as of late.”

Jumin nodded, understanding what Chief Kim had meant. “I would be honored, sir.”

“I will give you the address,” Chief Kim told him, writing down onto a piece of paper.

Jumin accepted it, recognizing the address. “This...”

“I’m sure you will remember it,” he said, turning to leave.  
***  
Jaehee finished the last of the project proposal, sending the email soon after and leaning back in her chair. She was relieved to finally be done with the headache that had been the most recent project that had graced her department at C&R International. Thankfully, it was not a cat related project, something she was extremely grateful for. She saw that she had some time and pulled out her phone to see if anyone was on the messenger.

**Jaehee has entered the chartroom**

Jaehee: Just finished a proposal.

Jaehee: Nothing cat related this time.

Jaehee: But, this one was a real pain.

Jaehee: No one is here...

 **Yoosung has entered the chatroom**  


Yoosung: Jaehee!

**Zen has entered the chatroom**

Zen: hey hey

Jaehee: Hello Zen. Yoosung. How are you two?

Yoosung: Tired! Why are classes so long? I really want a nap...or to play some LOLOL!

Zen: Seriously? LOLOL is all you think about...

Yoosung: I said a nap, too.

Jaehee: I remember my time at university. Sleep was something that was always desired, but nearly impossible to obtain.

Yoosung: T_T

Zen: I wouldn’t know, I never went to uni...

Jaehee: I bet your rehearsals are just as exhausting, Zen.

Yoosung: Yeah, especially the ones involving a lot of movement.

Zen: They can really tire me out. But, maybe I’ll try out for something new.

Zen: Like...

Zen: Television?

Yoosung: You’d probably rock the small screen.

Jaehee: I agree. The world would truly be blessed with your gorgeous face on their televisions.

Zen: Aw, guys! <3

Zen: Hopefully soon :)

Jaehee: Oh?

Yoosung: Are you hinting at something?

Zen: Maybe....

Zen: OKAY.

Zen: So, there was a man that called my manager asking about me. Apparently he watched one of my performances and liked what he saw?

Zen: My manager called me early this morning to tell me.

Zen: He wants to set up a meeting and talk about expanding my realm of possibilities.

Jaehee:!!!

Jaehee: That is wonderful!

Yoosung: I am so happy for you!

Jaehee: Agreed!

Zen: Thanks ^_^

Zen: I’m trying to not get too excited, just in case.

Zen: But, it’s really hard not to.

**Jumin has entered the chatroom**

Yoosung: Jumin, hey!

Yoosung: Long time, no see.

Jumin: Hello.

Jumin: Zen.

Jumin: Congratulations on your meeting. I hope it goes well.

Zen: Thanks.

Jumin: Jaehee, I will be going to lunch with Chief Kim.

Jumin: Alone.

Jaehee: Of course. I will make the arrangements and clear your schedule of any other activities for the time.

Jumin: Thank you. 

**Jumin has left the chatroom**

Zen: And he’s gone.

Yoosung: Chief Kim...

Jaehee: ...

Jaehee: Yes. 

Jaehee: I was told he appeared unexpectedly and asked to see Mr. Han

Jaehee: erm.

Jaehee: Jumin.

Jaehee: I am still unused to using his first name.

Yoosung: I mean, you’ve called him Mr. Han for years...

Zen: Yeah, it’s understandable.

Jaehee: Yes. Well...

Jaehee: Chief Kim asked Jumin to accompany him to lunch.

Zen: It’s about that time...

Yoosung: ...

**Yoosung has left the chatroom**

Zen: ...Yoosung

Jaehee: I hope he is okay...

Zen: I’ll try calling him...

Jaehee: Thank you.

Jaehee: I should get back to work.

Zen: See you, Jaehee.

Jaehee: Bye, Zen. Good luck.

**Jaehee has left the chatroom**

**Zen has left the chatroom**  
***  
Zen dialed Yoosung’s number. It rang once, twice, a third time, and then finally, Yoosung answered.

“Hey...”

_” Zen...”_

“Why don’t you come over and we can watch a movie and order some take out?” Zen asked. “Anything you want.”

_“Anything?”_

“Yeah,” Zen told him.

 _“Even a romantic comedy?”_ Yoosung asked.

“Even one of your cheesy romantic comedies,” Zen assured.

_“And Chinese?”_

Zen inwardly groaned. “Even your greasy Chinese that you like so much.”

_“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”_

Zen felt a small smile as he hung up. The topic of V was a tender one for all of them.  
***  
Chief Kim was waiting for Jumin at the address given. It was a much higher end place than where he and Saeyoung had gone and gotten dumplings, but not as fancy as his usual dining places. It was also a place where Jumin, V, Jumin’s father, and V’s father would often go to eat together after church service. V had loved the place when they were younger and Jumin had grown fond of it after a time. Now, he had written off the place until now. Chief Kim, V’s father, had invited him to eat here and he would not turn that down.

“I trust you found the place okay?” Chief Kim greeted.

“The place is just as I remember it,” Jumin told him.

“Please,” Chief Kim then motioned to the chair across from his table, “sit with me. I already ordered for us.”

“Sirs, your meal,” a waiter suddenly appeared, carrying two plates with them. 

“I do hope that you still have a taste for mushroom risotto,” Chief Kim stated.

Jumin took his seat and accepted the plate. “You remembered.”

“Of course I did, Jumin,” Chief Han replied. “You ordered the same thing every Sunday.”

Jumin broke into a small smile at that. “I have not had mushroom risotto in years.”

Chief Kim just watched as Jumin began to eat. “It has been three years.”

Jumin slowed to a stop. “It has been, hasn’t it.”  
***  
Hot tears poured from blue eyes. They ran down pale cheeks and dripped from Saeran’s chin, falling to the shirt he wore, staining it. “How?” he asked.

Saeyoung took his brother’s hand in his own and bit his lip. “He was stabbed.”

“How?” Saeran repeated. “How did this happen?” Saeran screamed and clutched at his head, pulling away from his twin. “Fuck, fuck,” he began to say. He stood from the kitchen table they sat at. 

“Saeran?” Saeyoung began. “Saeran, what’s wrong?”

“My head,” Saeran screamed. “Gah!”

“Shit,” Saeyoung knew that this would be too soon. “Saeran, I need you to try to calm down.”

Saeran’s eyes were screwed shut, but he nodded to his brother’s words.

“I’m going to take you to the couch,” Saeyoung told him and Saeran nodded again.

The commotion caused Elizabeth the 3rd to flee to her master’s room.  
***  
Yoosung arrived at Zen’s home soon after Zen called. They had already watched two romantic comedies of Yoosung’s choosing; _Just Friends_ and _The Rebound._ They were both American, which annoyed Zen since he had to read subtitles, but he found them quite funny and it made him happy to see Yoosung smile. At one point, he even heard Yoosung chuckle, which was a huge win. After the credits began to roll for their second movie, Zen decided it was time for a break.

“My eyes are sore from reading so much,” he told the blond. “Why don’t we get some food, huh? It’s almost dinner time.”

“Alright,” Yoosung sighed.

Zen stretched, raising his arms and extending them as far as he could. Yoosung took that moment to slide in next to him, leaning against Zen’s muscular frame. “Woah, what are you doing?” he asked, surprised by his friend’s actions.

Yoosung said nothing, just curling in closer, nuzzling his face into Zen’s side.

“Hey, Yoosung?” Zen tried, looking down to see the blond. Then he felt the hot wetness seeping through his shirt and onto his skin. Zen’s eyes went from surprised to a softened concern, but he understood. His friend needed him right now. He needed his support and his comfort. If holding Yoosung and letting him cry was what the blond wanted, that was what Zen would do.  
***  
Jumin returned to the office after his lunch. He continued his work. Eventually, he began his ride home. Mr. Kim pulled into the drive way and up to the front door. Jumin got out and walked to the door, taking a deep breath before entering his home and removing his shoes. He found his lover and his lover’s brother asleep on the couch, holding each other. He suspected that Saeyoung and Saeran would have _that_ talk at some point, perhaps even soon, but he did not expect it to be the same day Chief Kim chose to contact him. He went to his office and put down his things before returning to the living room. 

Elizabeth the 3rd followed him, loyal as ever. 

He kneeled down and scratched her head.

She meowed in appreciation, causing Saeran to stir.

“Jumin?” he asked, moving carefully as to not wake his brother.

“I apologize if I woke you,” he spoke softly.

Saeran shook his head, as if to say Jumin had not woke him or perhaps that it was okay. After removing Saeyoung from being wrapped around him, he stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen in search of a glass of water. 

Jumin followed, along with Elizabeth the 3rd. “Are you hungry?” he asked.

Saeran nodded. “A little,” he said.

“I shall call for a chef to prepare something for us,” he told the former white haired man. Saeran had grown his red hair out again, forgoing his white hair that he sported as the hacker, and regained his scarlet locks that he shared with his twin.

“Thank you,” he replied, taking a drink from his glass.

Jumin dialed the number for his personal chef, of which had relocated to a house on the property, and requested their service. Once he hung up, he moved to his personal wine cabinet that he kept in the kitchen and served himself a glass of a random red he grabbed, not bothering with offering any to Saeran, as neither of the twins enjoyed the drink. 

The two took seats at the bar installed in the kitchen, separating them from the main part of the kitchen and placing their backs to the dining room. They sat in silence, enjoying their own drinks as they soaked in the other’s presence.

“You seem much more relaxed than you had when we first sat,” Jumin spoke, breaking the silence after about five minutes.

“I am,” Saeran told him, looking into his now empty glass. 

“Let me get you some more water,” Jumin said, placing his glass down and taking Saeran’s from him, moving to the fridge where there was a built in water faucet.

“Thank you,” Saeran responded once Jumin handed the full glass to him.

Jumin returned to his seat and leaned back against the back of the soft leather bar stool. “When Saeyoung told me that he had found you, I felt simultaneously overjoyed for my lover and terrified for him,” he began. “After we brought you to the hospital and they were able to identify what was ailing you, he refused to leave your side. You were unconscious and your body was exhausted from more than we will even know or understand.”

Saeran looked into his glass.

“And here you are now,” Jumin continued, “in our home. _Our_ home,” he repeated. “This is my home, Saeyoung’s home, and your home,” he told the man. “It will always be your home. You are family now.”

“Because I am Saeyoung’s brother?” Saeran asked.

“Yes,” Jumin told him. “You are family because Saeyoung is your brother. Saeyoung his family because I love him. Before that, it was because he was part of the RFA. Yoosung is family because of the RFA. Jaehee is family because of the RFA. Zen is family because of the RFA. You are all my family and I care about all of you,” Jumin said. “I want to answer any questions you may have.”

“I haven’t answered any of Saeyoung’s questions,” Saeran told him.

“That doesn’t change anything,” Jumin replied. “I know you have questions and I wish to answer them to the best of my ability.”

“Who stabbed V?” Saeran then asked.

Jumin paused. There was now a tense silence between them and Jumin took another drink of his wine. “The person that stabbed V is still unknown,” he began, “however, I suspect the person to be Rika.”

“Rika...” Saeran said.

“It is impossible, though,” Jumin said. “Rika is dead, yet all the evidence points to her.”

“Evidence?”

“Hair found at the crime scene,” Jumin clarified, “as well as her prints on the murder weapon.”

“Rika is my Savior.”

Jumin placed his glad gently down onto the bar surface. “Saeran,” he began, “I would like for you to tell your brother everything you know once he wakes.”

Saeran nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment more.

“You have my permission,” Saeran then spoke up.

Jumin looked at the man, a bit confused.

“Just in case you were wondering,” he then added.

Jumin then smirked. “What made you think I planned to ask you for your permission?”

“You’re a gentleman,” Saeran scoffed, “as if you would ever not ask my permission.”

Jumin chuckled and took a sip from his glass.  
***  
The chef arrived and Saeyoung woke from the knock on the door. Saeran pulled him aside and confessed everything. Rika was alive. Rika was the leader of Mint Eye. Saeran continued on, telling his brother about Ray and about the other personality that resided within him, now connected, formerly separate. The therapy had helped connect the two and now he felt more whole than he even had before since his brother had left him.

The two cried as they held each other, after.

Jumin let them have that moment together before summoning them for dinner, not wanting either to miss a meal. 

That night, Saeran retreated to his room after dinner was finished and called Yoosung, who told him about how he would be staying the night with Zen after they had spent the day watching movies together. Yoosung opened up about how he felt regarding the death of his deceased cousin’s fiancé and how he felt immense guilt over never forgiving him while he was alive. He told him about how Rika had impacted his life and made him into a better person. Saeran then told him that he wished to see him soon. Yoosung agreed, sounding more chipper than he had before. The two had progressed slowly with their relationship after their initial coming together. Both were content with the pace, just happy to have someone to love them in a way that went beyond familial. 

Saeyoung and Jumin had gone to bed, neither wanting to speak of the information that had been revealed. Saeyoung knew that Jumin knew, Saeran had told him. All the two wanted was to hold the other. 

For Saeyoung, he had learned that the person charged with protecting his brother had tortured him and lied to them all, eventually killing the person that Saeyoung saw as a father figure and friend.

For Jumin, it was learning that his best friend had been betrayed by the woman he loved; the woman that they all thought to be dead, the woman that started the RFA, the woman that brought them all together. She was also the one who brought Elizabeth the 3rd into Jumin’s life.

The one that brought Saeyoung into his life.

“I love you,” Saeyoung was the first to speak, resting his head on Jumin’s chest and listening to the beating of his heart against his ear.

“I love you, too,” Jumin told him. “We should sleep.”

Saeyoung nodded and they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, there it is.
> 
> For real though, I was considering completely forgoing the entire Mint Eye story and skipping Rika entirely, but then I thought about how I already mentioned her earlier as The Savior, and thought, "well, damn. I guess I can just hope everyone forgot." Then...I thought about how V and Rika are very influential to the lives of all the characters and boom, there you go.
> 
> This was a shorter one and I hate that I have fallen into the "tell, don't show" trap.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	17. Extras - The Truth

Mint Eye, the organization that had held Saeran Choi captive for years, had finally been discovered by the elite hacker formerly known as 707. Saeyoung Choi, with the help of his brother, had been able to encrypt and expose the documents related to the organization; lists of names, property documents with fake names, birth certificates, death certificates, contracts, etc. The list went on the more they searched. Things even Saeran didn’t know about.

“She hid all these things from me.”

Saeyoung looked to Saeran, seeing his brother’s expression of...pain? “She hid a lot from everybody,” Saeyoung told him.

“A year ago, I would write this off as her protecting everyone. Taking all the stress and pain onto herself. This is the Savior taking charge of Mint Eye and protecting her people,” Saeran told him.

“What about now?”

“Now?” Saeran asked. “Now all I see is a criminal stealing people’s lives away.”  
***  
 **Saeyoung has entered the chatroom**

**Saeran has entered the chatroom**

Saeyoung: We have news.

**Jumin has entered the chatroom**

**Zen has entered the chatroom**

Zen: What about?

Saeran: Mint Eye.

**Jaehee has entered the chatroom**

Jaehee: Saeran, hello. 

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

Yoosung: Saeran!

Zen: I’m here too...

Saeyoung: So am I.

Saeyoung: Yoosung has left the chatroom 

Jaehee: Yoosung...

Saeran: ...

Zen: I will call him.

Saeran: No.

Saeran: Jumin.

Saeran: Allow me to borrow Mr. Kim.

Saeran: Please.

Jumin: Of course.

**Saeran has left the chatroom**

Zen: I hope Yoosung is okay.

Saeyoung: I think we all know he’s not...

Jaehee: Rika is his beloved cousin.

Jaehee: Of course this would be hard on him.

Jumin: Perhaps Saeran can speak with him.

Zen: I don’t think Yoosung would turn him away.

Zen: I’m pretty sure Yoosung is crazy for him.

Saeyoung: Same goes for Saeran.

Jumin: Oh, young love.

Jaehee: Yes.

Saeyoung: What does that makes us?

Jumin: Darling, we are no longer in the honeymoon stage.

Saeyoung: -_-

Saeyoung: It is always the honeymoon stage when I’m with you!

Zen: So cheesy!

Zen: I wish I had that...

Jaehee: I have to agree...

Zen: I can’t believe that the Trust Fund Kid got someone before me...

Saeyoung: Hey!

Saeyoung: I’m not just someone.

Jumin: He’s right.

Jumin: Saeyoung is truly the most wonderful man I have ever had the pleasure to meet.

Saeyoung: Oh, baby. You make me melt!

Zen: You guys are so gross.

Zen: ...

Zen: Dammit. 

Zen: I wish I could be like that with someone...

Jaehee: -_-

Jaehee: I still can’t believe Rika is alive...

Zen: Yeah...

Zen: And the leader of a cult.

Saeyoung: It is hard to accept.

Jumin: But, we must.

Jumin: Because it is the truth.

Zen: Did she...

Zen: You know...

Zen: With V...?

Jumin: ...

Saeyoung: Yes.

Jumin: Rika stabbed V.

Jaehee: Oh no!

Zen: Dammit.

Jaehee: I can’t believe this.

Jaehee: How could she?

Saeyoung: According to Saeran, he did not know that any of that happened. He didn’t know anything happened to V.

Jumin: He believed V to still be alive...

Zen: That is so sad...

Zen: This is horrible...

Jaehee: Please let the rest of us know when you hear anything from Yoosung or Saeran.

Saeyoung: Will do.

Zen: I hope they are okay.

Zen: This must be so hard on them.

Jaehee: I hope they are okay, too.

Jumin: We should all try to stay positive about these things.

Zen: Never thought I’d agree with Jumin on such things.

Saeyoung: I better go. I think Mr. Kim has arrived. I want to see Saeran out before he goes...

Zen: Yeah, see you.

Jaehee: Bye, Saeyoung.

Jumin: I love you.

**Saeyoung has left the chatroom**

Jaehee: I should probably go, too. There are some things that require my attention in the office...

Zen: Bye, Jaehee. I hope they don’t work you too hard.

Jumin: Don’t forget that you have two capable assistants...

Jaehee: Thank you. Both of you.

**Jaehee has left the chatroom**

Zen: So...

Zen: Just the two of us...

Jumin: Thank you for caring so much for Yoosung during all of this.

Zen: Of course. He’s my friend.

Jumin: You are all like family to me.

Zen: Really?

Jumin: Of course.

Zen: Same...

Zen: Thank you for caring so much about the twins.

Zen: Even though Saeran hasn’t been around for long, he’s a cool guy and Yoosung cares about him a lot. Besides, he’s Saeyoung’s brother. Saeyoung’s family, too.

Zen: You all are my family.

Zen: Rika and V...

Zen: They were family, too.

Jumin: ...

Jumin: Yes...

Jumin: Well...

Jumin: We should all focus our efforts on preparing for what discovering the truth about Rika means.

Jumin: Besides, Jaehee and the Intelligence Unit are all working to uncover the secrets of the Prime Minister.

Zen: Um. Excuse me?

Jumin: Ah, yes. I forgot. We are investigating the Prime Minister in order to remove him from power and have him, preferably, imprisoned for his crimes.

Zen: Crimes? Against who? Against what?

Jumin: Against Saeyoung and Saeran, mainly. But, where there is one domino, there are bound to be many. Lined up, just waiting to fall. I intent to have them fallen before he is able to realize what is happening.

Zen: Holy shit.

Zen: Tell me everything.

Jumin: I will. I also planned to ask for your assistance.  
***  
Photos were scattered across the carpeted floor. One blonde, one brunette. Yoosung was huddled in the corner, knees pulled up against his chest. There were red streaks down his cheeks, originating from his eyes. 

A knock was heard as his door and Yoosung considered ignoring it.

Until his phone went off.

_Please let me in._ \- Saeran

Yoosung slowly stood from the floor and walked to the door.

Saeran surprised him by immediately taking Yoosung into his arms as soon as he opened the door.

“S-Saeran?”

“I know I should have told you first,” he said.

Yoosung clutched to the man holding him.

Saeran kissed Yoosung’s tear stained cheeks.

“Rika...” Yoosung cried, “why would she do that?”

Saeran said nothing, only held Yoosung and guided him to Yoosung’s bed to sit.  
***  
Saeyoung dialed his brother’s number. No answer. He dialed Yoosung’s number. No answer. Jumin walked up behind him and embraced him from behind.

“They will be okay, my love,” he told the red head. 

“You really think so?”

“I believe in your brother. He will take care of Yoosung.”

Saeyoung nodded, letting Jumin hold him from behind.

“Let’s get something to drink,” Jumin tells him. “You need to drink some water.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll get something to drink.”

“Not wine, though,” Saeyoung insisted.

“Fine, I’ll drink something else.”

“Not champagne, either.”

“I’ll drink some water,” Jumin told him.

“Thank you,” Saeyoung said, turning to nuzzle into Jumin’s neck.

Jumin hummed and clutched to his lover in his arms. “I love you, Saeyoung,” he told him.

“I love you, too, Jumin.”

“Let’s get that water.”  
***  
“I met Rika when I was in high school. She was the only person that encouraged me to do better than I already was. She pushed me to go to SKY University. She pushed me to volunteer and help people. Rika was a good person. Rika _is_ a good person,” Yoosung insisted, being held by Saeran as they lay in his bed.

“I don’t want the Rika in your head to change,” Saeran told him. “I want that Rika to live on inside of your heart.”

“She is a good person...”

“I believe that she was good to you.”

“She wasn’t good to you, though,” Yoosung asked, “was she?”

“She wasn’t,” Saeran told him.

Yoosung whimpered and curled up closer to his boyfriend. “I don’t know what to do; I don’t know what to think.”

Saeran held Yoosung to his chest.

“Tell me what to do,” he pleaded. “I need to be told what to do.”

“No...” Saeran told him. 

“Please,” Yoosung continued, “I can’t do it. I can’t.”

Saeran felt his chest tighten from the anxiety he felt. He couldn’t have Yoosung continue as he had. He was as ensnared by Rika as Saeran once had been. If the Savior told Yoosung to join Mint Eye, he had no doubt that Yoosung would blindly follow her every wish. “Yoosung,” he began.

“Saeran, I need your help,” Yoosung cried.

Saeran felt the tears fall from his eyes from how broken Yoosung sounded. “Yoosung, please, I need you to listen to me,” he cried.

Yoosung nodded, burying his head into Saeran’s chest.

“I don’t want you to be like me,” he told him. “I don’t want you to be used like I was. I don’t want you to blindly follow, to let people hurt you, and to be manipulated like I was. Before Saeyoung found me, I was ready to die for the Savior. If she told me to kill someone, I was prepared to. She gave me poison that hurt me and destroyed my mind. I don’t want you to fall into something like that.”

Yoosung said nothing as he listened to Saeran.

“Please promise me that you won’t let anyone control you like I did,” he pleaded.

Yoosung bit his lip, trying to stop himself from crying.

“You need to decide for yourself, you need to think for yourself.”

“I know,” he whispered, unable to make his voice speak any louder.

“Do you?” Saeran asked him. “Yoosung, I’m terrified that I’ll lose you to her.”

Yoosung trembled. “I know!”

Saeran pulled Yoosung up to where he could face him. He cradled his cheek and looked into Yoosung’s red rimmed eyes. “I care a lot about you,” he told the blond. “I’m terrified I’ll lose you.”

“You won’t lose me,” Yoosung promised.

“What if she came to you?” he asked. “What if she asked you to leave with her?”

Yoosung bit his lip again and trembled. He shook his head. “She wouldn’t ask that.”

“She would, Yoosung,” Saeran told him.

Yoosung gulped and looked to his boyfriend. He released a breath that he felt he had been holding for hours. “I don’t know what I would do,” he then answered truthfully.

Saeran understood. This woman was everything to Yoosung, just like she was once everything to Saeran.

“It took me a long time to realize that what I was going through was wrong,” he admitted. “Saeyoung and Jumin helped show me that I deserved more, that I deserved to be loved and not in the way that the Savior claimed to love me. She loved with pain, with control, she loved with obsession. She is not the person you once knew.” He looked once again to the blond in front of him. “Do you think you could believe me?”

Yoosung hesitated before giving a tiny nod. He knew what Saeran was like when he first was discovered by Saeyoung in that dilapidated stone building all that time ago. It has been half a year, maybe even longer. The Saeran Yoosung had met was crazed, terrified, angry, and nothing at all like the man that lay with him in his bed, worried for him, held him. No, the Saeran that once was was nothing that Yoosung wished to revisit. “She...Rika, she did that to you?” Yoosung asked. “She made you that way?”

It was Saeran’s turn to hesitate. He flinched at the words, not wanting to remember how he was, but knowing it was always a part of him. “She helped mold me into that, yes,” he admitted. “She came into my life during a time when I was a small child, scared of the outside world and of my mother. She took me from her, her and V. At the time, I believed she had saved me. She took my fear and fostered it into hate. V left and...Rika, she took me and told me that my brother had abandoned me. She told me that I was weak and there was no hope for me as I was. She told me that I needed to learn how to hack if I were to ever be of any use to anyone,” Saeran closed his eyes. “I felt like I owed her my life, so I took the book that Saeyoung had left, and I taught myself. I wanted to be useful, I wanted to be able to do something. When I grew older, that was when she truly began to form Mint Eye. V, he discovered the truth, he tried to stop her. She told me that he had decided to leave peacefully and promised to leave us alone. I believed her.” Saeran opened his eyes. “I believed her when she told me that he was okay, that he was alive. I ignored the blood stained on her robes and the look in her eyes. She had truly lost herself, but I chose to not see that because I believed every word that came out of her mouth.

“People began to come to us, men and women. They were searching for answers for their pain and suffering. Rika, she told them that she held the answers. She took from them and lied to them. She poisoned them and distorted them,” Saeran gasped. “Not all of them made it through the cleansing ceremony,” he admitted. “Some were too old, too weak. I believed I would be too weak, but I survived. The elixir, she forced them to drink it, she forced me to drink it. Oh, it tasted so bitter and so sweet. She would alter the taste each time. It was painful. It would make me sick. When I was Ray, I thought that I could do nothing against it. I was weak, I was useless in every way, except I was able to hack. Even then, I had no confidence in my abilities, I only did what I was asked. The only thing I truly cared about, besides my Savior, was the garden at Magenta. It was so beautiful. When I wasn’t hacking, I was planting. Before Mint Eye began to attack the RFA, I wanted nothing more than to make the garden beautiful. 

“Days and months would pass us by until the day came for Mint Eye to finally destroy the RFA. I watched all of your chatrooms. I read all of your conversations. Always watching, never participating. When you and my brother found me, I was ready to destroy you all. I hated all of you. You all had your lives and your petty problems. You had your families and your friends, while I had nothing but my pain. When I wasn’t Ray, I was someone else. I would use the online ID of Unknown, but I referred to myself as Saeran. Saeran was the boy controlled by anger, fostered by Rika and unleashed upon the RFA. I hated my brother for abandoning me and I hated you all for befriending him. Now, I realize that part of that anger was my own jealousy. I wanted those relationships, I wanted to be the one that was recognized for their skills, to be taken on trips to the movies, to be relied on, and to be wanted for just me. Now, I see how poisoned I was by Rika and how lucky I am to have my brother find me and care about me enough to take me out of that hell.” Saeran moved his face closer, touching his nose against Yoosung’s. “I am so lucky to be able to have finally met you outside of that chatroom, even if you never knew I even existed. You all have become very special to me,” he admitted. “Yoosung, I want to stay with you. I don’t want to lose you to her.”

Yoosung’s eyes leaked tears, not caring that they fell onto his pillow, staining it and dampening it to an uncomfortable level of wetness. “I want to stay with you, too,” he cried.

“Please,” Saeran cried, “please don’t give in to her words. They are velvet and seductive. She has a silver tongue and she will take you from me, from all of us.”

“Sae-Saeran,” Yoosung stuttered.

Saeran looked into Yoosung’s deep violet eyes. They were watery and full of emotion. They were also strained and tired looking. “You should rest,” he instructed, wrapping his arm around Yoosung’s waist and holding the blond against him, once again. 

“Don’t leave me,” Yoosung requested.

“Never,” Saeran promised.  
***  
 _Yoosung is asleep._ \- Saebae

_I am staying here with him tonight._ \- Saebae

_Do you need any clothes?_ \- Cat Dad

_No. He has some that will fit me._ \- Saebae

_Thank you for taking care of him._ \- Cat Dad

_He is my best friend._ \- Cat Dad

_Do you ever think about how things would be if we left together?_ \- Saebae

_All the time._ \- Cat Dad

_Do you think we would have met them?_ \- Saebae

_Perhaps. Jumin was V’s best friend. V was Rika’s fiancée. Jaehee is Jumin’s employee. Yoosung is Rika’s cousin. Zen is the wild card, but I think we would have met him eventually. Jaehee is too invested in his career._ \- Cat Dad

_I would rather live through all of that again if it meant now would still be how it is._ \- Saebae

_Risking never meeting Yoosung, never meeting the RFA, it is too great a risk._ \- Saebae

_I understand..._ \- Cat Dad

_I agree with you..._ \- Cat Dad

_I think..._ \- Saebae

_Never mind..._ \- Saebae

_It is okay to talk to me about how you are feeling._ \- Cat Dad

_I know..._ \- Saebae

_Yoosung is a good person._ \- Cat Dad

_He is._ \- Saebae

_Jumin is a good person ._ \- Saebae

_I am glad that you chose him._ \- Saebae

_I am glad I did, too._ \- Cat Dad

_I told him you are staying with Yoosung tonight. I think he was worried about you._ \- Cat Dad

_He kept asking if I had gotten a text from you or Yoosung._ \- Cat Dad

_Now I can tell him that the kids are alright._ \- Cat Dad

_You are ruining our brotherly bonding moment._ \- Saebae

_D:_ \- Cat Dad

_Now it is dead._ \- Saebae

_I should try to sleep now. I think the vibrating of the phone is waking Yoosung. He has been moving in his sleep._ \- Saebae

_Please call or text me in the morning._ \- Cat Dad

_I will._ \- Saebae

_Good night._ \- Saebae

_Good night._ \- Cat Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please feel free to critique in the comments.


	18. Extras - The Fall

_“Good morning, Seoul, today’s weather will be another nice cloudy day as we are all able to finally begin escaping the heat and enjoy some of that upcoming fall weather. Oh, wait, what? Um, excuse me, I have just received word that we have some breaking news.”_

_“This just in, an underground cult going by the name Mint Eye has just been discovered by the police. According to our reports, they received an anonymous tip from one of the cult members about the organization. Police are trying their best to clean up the headquarters of the cult and round up all the members after a raid on the property. Their leader has also been apprehended and will be taken in for questioning. We will continue to report on this story as it unfolds._

\- - -

_“After a week of search and questioning, the Mint Eye organization has finally been caught. As of right now, all members, including their leader, have been kept secret to protect their identities and the identities of their families. All members have been kept under police surveillance as they are kept in an undisclosed list of hospitals to treat their injuries sustained before and after the raid on their headquarters. As of today, we have no word on when and where a trial will be held. What we do know, however, is that Mint Eye has been using an old building up in the mountains for presumably years as their headquarters. A manifesto has been found, but has not been made public. We will update the story when more information is given.”_

\- - -

_” C &R International executive director, Jumin Han, was seen entering the police station, where some of the Mint Eye members are currently being held, with his assistant. We have not been able to get a word from the executive director himself, however his assistant was able to shed a bit of light on the situation, saying, “Mr. Han has been asked to come identify someone as part of a case.” The assistant does not, however, reveal if the case has anything to do with the current Mint Eye investigation. One thing is clear, though, all of Korea is captivated by this bizarre story. One thing of note regarding the event, Jumin Han did not have his speculated fiancée by his side. Will we ever get an answer to what stage their relationship is at?” _

\- - -

_“Prime Minister, Saejoong Choi, addressed the public today regarding the current Mint Eye investigation in the lack of information being released to the public.”_

_“As the Prime Minister of South Korea, it is my duty to protect the people, as well as keep them informed. The police and investigation teams of South Korea have all been working diligently in order to solve this current case regarding the cult known as Mint Eye. As of right now, all I can tell you is that the investigation process is going smoothly and members of the organization are cooperating and making the situation move along faster. A court trial held by the Supreme Court of South Korea will proceed and justice will follow. All members of the cult known as Mint Eye will be tried separately and any information gained through these trials will be kept as evidence throughout the entire process. Due to the amount of press this event has garnered, press within the courtroom during the trials will be limited. Space will be prioritized for family first. The order of the trials will be released at a later date, however, the cult leader’s trial will be done last, due to the amount of evidence that can and will be uncovered following the trials of the cult members and followers. That is all I can share as of now.”_

\- - -

_“ Breaking News: The stage actor, known as ZEN, has released a video regarding the Prime Minister, Saejoong Choi, with the help and funding of the video from C &R International. According to the video, the prime minister has two sons, both of which had been taken away from him at birth due to their illegitimacy. Their reports claim that the prime minister was involved and assigned multiple attempts on their lives, as well as attempted kidnapping. Both of the sons have been reported to have come forth in order to confirm the story. A DNA background test was conducted and there was a match, confirming they are both the sons of Saejoong Choi. The identity of the two has been kept hidden in order to protect their identity. Alongside the news of the illegitimate children, the prime minister was reported to have illegal bank accounts in his possession, both national and international, as well as evidence of bribing the police. For now, there has been no answer for Saejoong Choi’s actions coming from his office. It is also unclear how the information was obtained and why ZEN was chosen as the spokes person for the video.” _

\- - -

_“After much public outcry due to the information bomb from C &R International and the stage actor, ZEN, Prime Minister Saejoong Choi has stepped down from his title voluntarily. An investigation will be held, along with a trial for his crimes against his own children and against the country. There is still no word from C&R International regarding the gathering of information, but some people seem to believe that Jumin Han’s earlier visit to the police station is connected to the outing of Saejoong Choi.” _

\- - -

_“Have you all heard of the shit show that is going down in South Korea? Like, damn! I thought we in America were the ones that were supposed to be having all the big crazy crime stories all popping off with how our government treats us and weird religious shit. But, no! South Korea is trying to dethrone us. Not only does the country find out about hundreds of a weirdo religious cult members coming out of the mountains like some back woods hillbillies, but their prime minister is then ousted as a child abuser and attempted murderer after discovering that he has two illegitimate sons. I mean, yeah, there is also all that stuff about bribing the police and illegal bank accounts, but isn’t that all politicians? Regardless, these two stories have really gone off and have reached international news, especially the news regarding the prime minister, whom I’m not going to even attempt to say his name because I’d butcher it. Like, this is the guy that is supposed to be a big representative of your country and then you find out he’s been going around trying to kill kids? Wow, just wow. Not only that, the reason he tried to kill them was because he didn’t want news of him having two illegitimate sons hurting his chances of running for presidency! Murder, whatever. Bastard kids, no presidency for you, Mr. Choi. Like, really, what was your plan, sir? How did you plan on covering that up? I’ll tell you what his plan was, bribe the police. One of the most hilarious parts of this story is that he was ousted by some stage actor. Not even a real famous one, just an up and comer. But really, it’s just like all of a sudden South Korea is falling apart. I guess they don’t really have to worry all that much about North Korea anymore, so they’ve taken to creating their own problems.”_

\- - -

_“Former Prime Minister, Saejoong Choi, was found guilty on all charges. Sentenced to life in prison.”_

_“Over a hundred members of the cult known as Mint Eye have been tried.”_

_“Due to the large number of members detained, additional trials have been scheduled.”_

_“Mint Eye cult leader revealed, faked suicide years ago.”_

_“Trial number 317 of the Mint Eye case has been concluded.”_

_“Murder of famous photographer revealed to be connected to the Mint Eye cult.”_

_“Dozens of unmarked graves discovered affiliated with Mint Eye cult.”_

_“Seven hundred members of the Mint Eye cult have been tried.”_

_“Mint Eye cult suspected of plotting to over throw Korean government.”_

_“Unmarked graves found to be in the hundreds, all part of the Mint Eye case.”_

_“The amount of members of the Mint Eye cult revealed to be in the 900s._

_“After nearly a full year of endless trials, the big one is upon us.”_

_“Former charity organization founder tried in Supreme Court for involvement and orchestration of cult activities. Verdict: Guilty.”_

_“Family of cult leader seemingly unfazed by knowledge of their daughter’s crimes and calls her a devil with a pretty face.”_

_“Mint Eye: When will be get the full story?”_

_“Why is C &R International keeping quiet during all of this?” _

_“Stage actor, ZEN, has begun performing again. According to his manager, ZEN is hoping to move on to television.”_

\- - -

_“It seems that the nightmare that has been covering all of South Korea has come to an end. Not only has the former prime minister been exposed and tried for his crimes, the cult organization known as Mint Eye has been taken down. Mint Eye, run by a woman named Rika, had been kidnapping individuals and brain washing them by having them smoke tomato leaves in order to cause them to hallucinate. Along with this, evidence of a more sinister method was found. During her trial, Rika admitted to be using a tonic of some sort, she referred to as an elixir, to erase the pain of her children, as she put it. The tonic in question was created through chemical methods and drugged the victim, causing them to hallucinate, as well as cause states of paranoia and illness. These tonics contained peyote, cactus, methanol, and hallucinogenic mushrooms. Some members of the cult admitted that there had been members who had not survived what they referred to as the cleansing ceremony, where they would ingest the tonic.”_

_“Cult leader, Rika, was presumed to be dead after reports of her suicide some years ago. Her late fiancé, known to the world as V with the birth name Jihyun Kim, reported that she had leapt off the cliff near their home and an investigation was not made. During her trial, Rika admitted to stabbing and murdering V once he discovered she was alive and involved with a cult. She claimed that his interference was hazardous to one of her members, although she refused to elaborate on the issue.”_

_“Regarding the goal of the cult, Rika insisted that Mint Eye’s purpose was to eliminate all pain and suffering brought upon humanity. According to the other members, Rika went by the Savior and would refer to herself as such. She appeared as a messiah figure, preying on the pain and suffering of the weak of heart in order to further her supposed cause. Through her kidnapping and brainwashing, Mint Eye was able to obtain a lengthy list of assets, including money and property, as members were instructed to sign over all possessions to their Savior. Over nine hundred members signed over their assets, including some members of high notoriety. High profile business men and women, actors, and models are on the list of Mint eye affiliates and members.”_

_“Mint Eye had three ceremonies for their members. The introduction ceremony was to introduce new members into the cult. They would take the tonic created. The cleansing ceremony was done to induct members who were not willing to join, causing them to forcibly join. The salvation ceremony was done to pray and gain blessings, according to some members, as well as “throw away fear” after witnessing or hearing about members who did not survive their introduction or cleansing ceremony.”_

_“There was also an invitation sent out by cult recruiters. The police have dubbed this the cult’s manifesto and had agreed to release it after the court’s final verdict was made.”_

Meet the people who will love you forever.  
Attend and endless party.

Do you want to escape from this filthy world?  
This is an invitation to paradise.  
Are you suffering from your past?

We will help the pain go away.

A world filled with pleasure...  
A world filled with truth...  
A world with no tears...  
A world with no rejections... 

Accept the angel’s invitation.

Magenta,  
Where everyone is happy...

_“The cult’s headquarters, Magenta, was a three story stone building that housed around 200 members of the cult, along with the Savior, and has now been condemned and is scheduled to be torn down. Parts of the building contained multiple types of mold and fungus growing within its walls, including acremonium, alternaria, and stachybotrys, most commonly called black mold.”_

_“Regarding the fate of the members of Mint Eye, the judges involved with this case have tired them individually in order to determine each member’s level of involvement. Many members were found through the documents kept by Rika, while others were detained during the raid. Many that were held on the Magenta grounds were taken forcibly and inducted against their will. For those who did not make it, their bodies were discovered in unmarked graves dug by members of the cult. Hundreds of people lost their lives to this cult. For the ones that were taken by force, programs have been set up for them to transition back into their lives. Their assets have been restored, as well. Regarding the assets that have been detained, a public auction will be set up by C &R International executive director, Jumin Han, and all money made will be donated to the families and survivors of the cult that are being reintegrated back into society.” _  
***  
“Mr. Han! Mr.Han! Why did you take such a keen interest in the Mint Eye case?”

“Mr. Han, did you know Rika?”

“Wasn’t Jihyun Kim your best friend?”

“Did you know Rika murdered him before the trial?”

“Where is Miss Vanderwood?”

“How does she feel about your involvement?”

“Who were you asked to identify at the police station?”

“When is the auction taking place?”

“Was anyone involved with Mint Eye connected to C&R International?”

“When are you and Miss Vanderwood getting married?”

“Why is she not with you?” 

“Why does she never do interviews?”

“Where you ever contacted by Mint Eye?”

“Is it true that Saejoong Choi was going to invest in your private vineyard?”

“What about his other investments in your company?”

“Are you going to buy any of the seized assets?”

“Will the RFA continue after the news of the founder’s involvement?”  
***  
Yoosung curled up to Saeran in the red head’s bed. It was much bigger than Yoosung’s bed and far more comfortable. “That tickles” Yoosung giggled as the red head played with his hair, accidentally letting a strand fall at the blond’s ear.

“Sorry,” Saeran murmured, continuing to run his fingers through the strands. 

Yoosung looked up at the man’s face and watched his expression as he continued to play with his hair. “It’s getting long,” he said. “I’m sure my roots are more noticeable now.”

“A bit,” Saeran agreed. “I like your hair blond,” he added.

“I do, too,” Yoosung smiled.

“Tell me, why did you dye it?”

“Oh, I guess I’ve never told you...”

“Was it...”

“Yeah,” Yoosung said. “It was because of Rika.”

“What will you do now?”

“I want to keep it blond because I like it this way,” Yoosung told him. “I like standing out a bit because of it.”

Saeran nodded, not letting up on running his fingers through it. They have become more touchy and physical with each other. Their relationship has progressed slowly, which was perfectly fine with both of them. Kissing and hugging were now more common. Saeran always liked holding Yoosung’s hand in public and in private, too. He liked that they were seen together, connected. He liked that people could see that Yoosung was his. He felt a bit possessive of the blond when they were outside of their group. Thankfully, Yoosung was almost done with this semester and he would be away from SKY University for a few weeks. They could spend time together and Saeran wouldn’t have to worry about things like that dreadful group project Yoosung had so long ago.

“What are you thinking of?” Yoosung asked.

Saeran’s fingers slowed to a stop as he looked at his beautiful lover. “I’m thinking about how we will have more time together once your semester ends.”

Yoosung grinned. “That’s true! We’ll have a lot of free time to spend together and with the others. Maybe we can all have a movie night or something.”

Saeran snickered. “I wish to have you all for myself,” he told the man.

Yoosung giggled. “You can have me all you want right now.”

Saeran accepted the invitation and pulled Yoosung in for a kiss.  
***  
The sound of Zen’s motorcycle was heard outside as Saeyoung took that as his queue to put on his shoes and kiss his lover farewell. “I promise that I will never forget what we had,” Saeyoung told the man. “You will always be the love of my life. Never forget that. Never think that what we had wasn’t special. Please, Jumin. Never forget me.”

“You’re only going to be gone for a few days,” Jumin sighed. “Let me help you carry the rods and bags to your car.”

“Oh, baby! Thank you,” Saeyoung beamed, running up to Jumin and embracing him tightly. 

“Come now, you want to make it there before dark.”

“I wish you could come,” Saeyoung then pouted.

“This is you and Zen’s thing,” Jumin reminded. “Besides, I have plenty to do here. I can’t leave Jaehee to put out all these fires.”

“Yeah,” Saeyoung replied. 

They had kept all of the televisions in the house off and most of the computers in the house have remained unused during and after the trials. It was something that Saeyoung believed to be a difficult thing for him, but it turned out to be as easy as pressing the button on a remote. He suspected some of it was the fact that he was able to get a full report from the C&R International office when he did go into work. An extended weekend away with nothing but his rod and the fish in the lake was exactly what he needed. Well, Zen would be there, too, of course. He had managed to keep his cabin a secret for years until he decided that fishing would be the perfect way to let off his stress from a hard job the agency had strapped him down with. Bringing Zen along was a risk he was willing to take, mostly because he knew the man had an appreciation for fishing, too. Besides, they were friends and fishing with friends seemed like the thing to do. Now, he felt that call again. He felt the built up stress in his toes, in his finger tips, and in his gut. He needed to relax and he knew that Zen had been having a hard time of things, as well. It’s to be expected. The man was the face of the video that uncovered the truth regarding the former prime minister. Zen’s home address was common knowledge, due to his fan pages. Harassment was to be expected...

Jumin kissed Saeyoung’s cheek. “You better not be spacing out like that during the drive,” he told the red head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to talk his ear off,” Zen said. When had he come in? 

“I really need this trip,” Saeyoung sighed.  
***  
**Zen has entered the chatroom**

Zen: Fishing is so relaxing.

Zen: Really glad that I was able to get out of the city.

Zen: Things have been so hectic. 

Zen: Oh! I forget the reason I logged in.

Zen: I just wanted to make an announcement :)

Zen: I got a role as a supporting character in a new drama. It’s going to start preproduction in a few weeks.

Zen: I also wanted to thank all of you for supporting me through everything. Not just my acting. 

Zen: The past year has been hard. People know where I live. I didn’t know how to handle it at first. I didn’t want to move because I really like my place. It is my home, after all, and I didn’t want to discourage my fans. I also didn’t want to give in to the harassments I have received. 

Zen: So, thank you. All of you. You are all my family and I love all of you. Even that Trust Fund Kid.

Zen: Man, I don’t know how you put up with him, Saeyoung.

Zen: I’ll talk to you all later. Going to put my phone on silent, so it doesn’t scare the fish.

Zen: Also, Saeyoung and I are in the middle of a fishing competition to see who can catch the most. We only took a break so Saeyoung could go get us some drinks. I promised not to try to cheat while he is gone. That’s why I’m on the messenger now.

Zen: See you all later.

**Zen has left the chatroom**  
***  
Jumin looked down at his phone, seeing that Zen was on the messenger. “Hmmm...” he hummed to himself. 

“Mr. Han, what do you think about this cut?” The jeweler asked, bringing a piece out from the back of the store.

“It is nice, may I hold it?”

“Of course, sir,” the jeweler smiled.

“I rather like the style of this one. Do you do engravings?”

“We do.”

“Alright, and what of the stones that will fit in this one? Do you have any here that I could browse?”

The jeweler nodded, going to grab his collection. “She is a lucky woman,” he commented first, before going back to the back room.

Jumin smiled to himself. “I am the lucky one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, America.


	19. Extras - The Plan

Saeyoung and Zen drove down the road in one of Saeyoung’s babe cars, nearing his and Jumin’s home. “I can’t believe I lost,” Saeyoung moan for the tenth time in the past two hours.

Zen laughed, loving that he had beat the hacker in something.

“Jumin won’t laugh at me,” he pouted. “Probably,” he then added.

“I’m sure Jumin will be ecstatic that you are home and won’t care that I beat you.”

“Yeah,” Saeyoung cheered, “my man will make me feel better!”

“Is he going to be at the house?”

“Surely,” Saeyoung told him. “He didn’t say he had anywhere to go today and I think he mentioned something about working on some documents at home.”

“Alright,” Zen replied.

“Why? Did you want to have me all to yourself?” Saeyoung gasped, “Zen, I’ll have you know that I’m in a committed monogamous relationship!”

Zen turned beet red at the outburst. “No, no, no! Stop putting words in my mouth! I just wanted to know, geeze! Besides, I spent the whole weekend with you.”

“So naughty,” Saeyoung winked. 

“You’re such a handful,” Zen pouted.

Saeyoung giggled at that. “I only have eyes for one person,” he clarified. “I only tease.”

Zen sighed and leaned back as they began pulling into the car park for the Han estate. “Jumin really is a lucky guy to have you, though, even if you sometimes act like a ten year old with a sugar high.”

“That was so poetic,” Saeyoung snorted.

The two grabbed a few of the bags to bring into the house and walked to the front door, Zen trailing a bit behind. Once Saeyoung opened it, he was greeted to Jumin standing before him. The man was dressed in a maroon blazer and a black button up with matching maroon slacks. Behind him was a sizable collection of flowers in vases and wrapped gifts.

“Ju-Jumin?” Saeyoung stuttered in surprise when the man in question took his hand with one of his and knelt down onto one knee. The other hand was behind him, but soon revealed itself to be holding a blue velvet box. “What’s...what’s happening?”

“Saeyoung Choi, you bring me the greatest pleasure I have ever known. You mean more to me than anything or anyone. I do not wish to ever live another day without having you as mine. Saeyoung Choi,” Jumin opened the velvet box, revealing a silver banded ring with a blue zircon stone place in the center,” Will you marry me?”

Saeyoung brought a hand to cover his mouth in surprise as he felt tears pool where his hand and face touched. He nodded frantically and Jumin took the ring from the box. Saeyoung stuck out his left hand, letting Jumin place the ring upon his finger as gently and lovingly as the man was. 

“I love you so much,” Jumin told him, looking into Saeyoung’s wet eyes and pulling him in for a hug.

“I love y-you, too,” Saeyoung tearfully replied with a wide grin upon his face. “I love you so much.”

At this moment, Saeyoung saw faces peak around the side of the room to look at them. His brother was there with Yoosung, both dressed up for the occasion, as well as Jaehee. Mr. Kim was there, too, dabbing his eyes as he watched the two. Saeyoung pulled away from the hug and looked behind him, seeing Zen standing in the doorway with a cheeky grin. 

“You knew,” he accused, pointing at the man. There was no bite behind the words and nobody would take him seriously, anyway, with how he smiled and cried in happiness. 

“Jumin wanted to make sure everything was perfect,” Zen admitted.

“I’m actually surprised it worked,” Yoosung then stepped in. “We all know how bad Zen is at keeping secrets.”

“Hey!” Zen pouted, moving to stand by Jaehee, who was snapping photos of the two.

“I made sure to record everything,” Mr. Kim then said, moving to the camera that Saeyoung didn’t even notice was there, in order to turn it off.

Saeyoung looked to his partner, now his fiancé. “You planned all this?” he asked, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist and nuzzling in close.

“I did,” he answered, leaning down to kiss Saeyoung’s forehead.

“And invited all our friends?” he then asked.

“Of course,” Jumin kissed the tip of his nose.

“And you love me?”

A kiss on his cheek. “More than anything.”

“And you want to marry me?”

“I do,” Jumin told him, moving close to claim the red head’s lips.

“I guess the wedding ceremony is over,” Saeran commented, receiving a gentle elbowing from Yoosung, who was trying not to laugh as the group gave the couple the time they needed. Especially Saeyoung, who still looked like he was trying to process everything.

“I’m going to get some food now that the party has started,” Yoosung said.

“Get me something from Jumin’s table. Saeyoung’s table is nothing but chips and soda,” Saeran requested.

“There is ice cream on Saeyoung’s table,” Yoosung reminded.

“I guess his tastes aren’t complete trash.”

“I’ll have you know that I like Honey Buddha Chips,” Yoosung said matter-of-factly.

“Well, you like me, too,” Saeran pointed out, “so what does that say about you?”

“Saeran,” Yoosung chided, kissing the man on the cheek before moving to the food table and getting two plates.  
***  
 _I’m going to the market._ \- Yoosung

_Want to come?_ \- Yoosung

_Sure. My brother and Jumin are doing something weird._ \- Saeran  
***  
“Okay, but what do you think about this one?” Saeyoung asked, coming out of the bedroom and sauntering into the living room in one of Lucille’s dresses. He wore one that was a mint green with white lace.

“Very spring colored,” Jumin told him. “It looks lovely with your hair color.

“Babe, everything looks good on me,” Saeyoung winked. “Saeran!” he then called out, seeing his brother coming down the stairs. “How do I look?”

“Like a dork,” he answered, not even looking at his brother. “I’m going to the market,” he then said.

“If you needed something, I could have had it delivered,” Jumin told him.

“I’m going with Yoosung,” Saeran clarified.

“Oh, well if that’s the case,” Saeyoung teased. “You better not keep our little star waiting.”

Saeran snorted. 

Jumin just smiled as the man then left without another word.

“Let me go get another dress,” Saeyoung cheered, running to the bedroom room, shortly returning with a polka dotted dark blue dress that showed off more of his legs. “I like how fun this one is,” he told Jumin. “It has pockets,” he then demonstrated by putting his hands in said pockets and twisted his waist from one side to the other with a bright grin.

“I do not remember picking this one out,” Jumin then stated.

“That’s because you didn’t. I went shopping with Zen while we were gone,” Jumin’s fiancé stated. 

“Did Zen pick this out?”

Saeyoung chuckled. “No, I did. But, Zen does agree that it looks good on me.”

“I hope he only believes it looks good on you as a friend,” Jumin said.

“Oh my god,” Saeyoung barked out followed by laughter. “I hope Zen never hears you say that. He’d probably die of embarrassment.” 

“He is very much attracted to women,” Jumin replied.

“That he is,” Saeyoung agreed.

“How about you try on something else?”

“Something else?” Saeyoung parroted. “You know I don’t have the figure for a tight and shapely fitting dress. I need something with layers that flows enough to compliment my body.”

“I wasn’t thinking of anything that would be worn out in front of anyone other than me,” Jumin told him.

“I’m listening,” Saeyoung said, moving to straddle his fiancé’s lap. 

Jumin moved his hands to push the dress aside in order to grip Saeyoung’s upper thighs and massage his fingers into them.

“You’re so good with your hands,” Saeyoung hummed, enjoying his fiancé’s movements. 

Jumin continued pushing his fingers into the muscle, rubbing small circles into the pale thighs.

“What did you want me to try on?” Saeyoung asked as he watched Jumin with half lidded eyes and a half hard cock.

“There is a bag in the bedroom,” Jumin began, “on my side of the bed, near the night stand. I want you to put on what is inside.”

Saeyoung nodded, slipping off of Jumin’s lap and eagerly returning to the bedroom.

When he returned, we was in a lily white dress with ruby red ribbon stiletto pumps. Saeyoung walked to his fiancé with the matching red undone ribbon in his hands. “And what is this for?” he then asked with a sly grin painting his face and lust in his eyes.

“That is for me to take care of,” Jumin told him. “Bring it to me and then turn around.”

“Of course, Master,” Saeyoung purred.

Heat went straight south for both of them.  
***  
 **Zen has entered the chatroom**

Zen: That’s so crazy that the Trust Fund Kid is getting married.

Zen: He’s lucky to have Saeyoung.

Zen: Dude is super weird, but he’s also super nice and protective.

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

Zen: Hey there, Yoosung.

Yoosung: Hey hey!

Yoosung: I see you’re still gushing over Jumin and Saeyoung’s engagement.

Yoosung: It’s been over a week, you know.

Zen: I’m just so proud, you know?

Zen: This is the first wedding in the RFA!

**Saeran has entered the chatroom**

Saeran: So this is what you were laughing about.

Zen: Yoosung!

Zen: You are laughing at me?!

Zen: D:

Yoosung: Saeran!

Yoosung: Top 10 Anime Betrayals...

Zen: Woah.

Zen: Better stop laughing at me if you only want to keep it at betrayals.

Saeran: Top 10 Anime Deaths.

Yoosung: Saeran D:

**Saeran has left the chatroom**

Yoosung: That’s right.

Yoosung: You better beg for my forgiveness.

Zen: wtf

Yoosung: I better go. We are in public.

Zen: Bye Yoosung, bye Saeran.

Yoosung: Bye Zen!

Yoosung: This is Saeran. See you later.

**Yoosung has left the chatroom**

Zen: ...

Zen: It’s still a big deal. Maybe the wedding party will be the next RFA event?

Zen: It would be nice to have parties again.

**Zen has left the chatroom**  
***  
Jaehee yawned as she flipped through her paperwork. It was for a new project through their department. Coffee related this time and she was very excited to see this through. If this went well, C&R International could even open coffee shops all across South Korea, the world even. Perhaps...she could even oversee the project herself. Perhaps...she could take a more hands on approach with it.

Jaehee shook her head, pulling herself out of those thoughts. She could never without risking this job. She would have to give up her position. Possibly even quit. Nonsense. She needed this job if she wanted to save up to finally purchase her own home.

Penning her signature on the document in her hand, Jaehee placed them in the ‘complete’ bin she had on her desk and leaned back to stretch. That was the last thing she had for the day. Finally, she could leave. She could relax. Maybe she would grab a coffee on the way out and stay up to watch one of her musical DVDs to unwind with before bed. 

Yes, she decided. That sounded lovely.  
***  
“We will need to go out of South Korea to marry,” Jumin said as he held Saeyoung close to his chest. “Some place where gay marriage is legal.”

“Maybe some place where we don’t need a visa.”

“That would be easier,” Jumin agreed. “Do you have your passport?”

“Of course,” Saeyoung said, nuzzling his fiancé. “Perhaps America?”

“Sure, why not?”

“But, it is so big. Where to choose?”

“New York is lovely,” Jumin told him. “We could spend our honeymoon there or we could go to another place.”

“I have never been to New York,” Saeyoung told him. “I would like you to show it to me.”

“I would love to,” Jumin said, kissing Saeyoung’s forehead.

“And...Lucille?”

“A ceremony for show,” Jumin decided. “If you are okay with that.”

“Will the others come to the wedding in America?”

Jumin smiled. “Of course,” he said. “Was there a particular place you imagined getting married?”

“A space station,” Saeyoung immediately said before blushing furiously in embarrassment at the childish declaration.

Jumin hummed. “Perhaps New York would not be the correct place, then. Houston, Texas has NASA. Would you like that?”

Saeyoung nodded, yes. “Thank you, Jumin,” he then said.

“I love you, Saeyoung. I would do anything for you.”

“I know,” Saeyoung smiled, looking into the grey eyes of his love. “I love you, too. I want to be able to make you as happy as you make me.”

“You make me so happy,” the man told him. “Never doubt that.”

“At the ceremony with Lucille, how will it go?”

“We will need to invite many people, including my father and members of the board of trustees. There will be many business associates and partners. Of course, there will be our friends. People that we trust,” the man considered it more. “I have not told my father anything regarding an engagement. I believe after our wedding in America, I will bring it up.”

“What is the time frame for our official ceremony?” 

Jumin smiled and brushed back some of the red hair. “I wish to marry you as soon as possible. I want to call you my husband and hear the same fall from your lips.”

“We better contact NASA, then.”

“A private ceremony with our closest friends. NASA employees to have the event in secret. Contracts will have to be drawn up.”

“And then a ceremony to solidify the marriage to Lucille Vanderwood,” Saeyoung said. “I can’t wait to shop for dresses,” he winked.

“You will look beautiful no matter the dress,” Jumin assured.

“I aim for Zen’s level of stunning,” Saeyoung declared.

Jumin smirked. “You have far passed that, my love.”

“Jumin, you are making me blush,” Saeyoung cooed.

“I plan on having you face red with something besides embarrassment, my love,” he then said, taking Saeyoung’s face with a hand and claiming his lips. “Saeyoung Han suits you,” he then said. 

Saeyoung smiled and then closed the distance, continuing their kiss, which soon turned into touches and, finally, thrusts against the other. 

“You look so beautiful when your eyes are full of lust,” Jumin purred into the other’s ear.

“Want you,” Saeyoung spoke breathlessly. 

Jumin smiled at the words and began removing Saeyoung’s clothes.  
***  
 **Saeyoung has entered the chatroom**

Saeyoung: You have all waited patiently for the news of our wedding and when it will be.

Saeyoung: I am here to tell you.

Saeyoung: That...

Saeyoung: We will be marrying in Houston, Texas, USA! At NASA!

**Jaehee has entered the chatroom**

**Saeran has entered the chatroom**

**Jumin has entered the chatroom**

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

Saeyoung: So, clear your schedules!

Jumin: You all will be attending.

Jumin: I will make arrangements for travel and lodging.

Yoosung: America?!

Saeran: Yes, gay marriage is not legal in South Korea.

Jaehee: So this is what you were working on.

Jumin: Yes, I had to make reservations and contracts for the ceremony.

Yoosung: Wait, where is Zen?

Jaehee: Perhaps he is in rehearsal?

**Zen has entered the chatroom**

Saeran: Speak of the devil.

Zen: GUYS!

Zen: I have news!

Zen: I GOT THE PART!

Zen: I’m going to be on television.

Zen: We begin filming in two months.

Jumin: Perfect, plenty of time to attend a wedding.

Saeyoung: Congrats, man! Also, I thought you already got the role???

Zen: My part is no longer a supporting character, but a MAIN character!

Zen: :D

Jaehee: Yes, congratulations are in order. This is a big deal. 

Jaehee: South Korea television screens will finally be graced with the presence of Zen in their own homes. 

Saeran: Good job.

Yoosung: Wait, we are going to America?

Zen: Huh?

Zen: OH! The wedding!

Zen: What are the dates?

Saeyoung: In two weeks. Will you be able to make it?

Saeyoung: Do you think you will avoid table reads and the like?

Zen: I should be able to make it. I will just have to let the director know.

Yoosung: Crap, I need to get a passport...

Jumin: I will arrange for an expedited delivery. Come to the office today.

Jumin: Preferably now.

Saeran: I will come, too.

Zen: Glad I have mine :)

Jaehee: I agree. Having one is a very nice thing. I make sure to keep mine up to date and renew it when needed.

Saeyoung: Guess I will have to get mine changed after.

Yoosung: You have your real name on your passport?

Saeyoung: Duh.

Yoosung: Really? I would have guessed that you would have a fake one with a false name.

Saeyoung: Yoosung, that is illegal. How dare you accuse me of that.

Yoosung: Wh 

Yoosung: Oh my god

Yoosung: No I ‘m sorr rry

Yoosung: I didn’ t mena to imply.

Saeran: He got rid of that one. He showed it to me before he burned it.

Saeyoung: ^_^

Yoosung: Saeyoung!

Yoosung: That was mean!

Saeran: It is cute when you are flustered...

Zen: :O

Saeyoung: :O

Jumin: :O

Jaehee: Even Jumin was surprised.

Yoosung: Oh my GAWD

**Yoosung has left the chatroom**

Saeran: He closed the app.

Zen: lol

Saeyoung: lol

Saeran: kjl

Saeran: GMamkp elfesa

Saeran: He is trying to take mmy phone

Saeran: GUYS! 

Saeran: HE IS EMBERASSING MEEEEE

Saeyoung: Saeran??

Saeran: This is Yoosung, I took his phone.

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

Yoosung: My name is Yoosung and I’m a big dork who turns red when my boyfriend tells me I’m cute and so I take his phone and run into the bathroom so I can deescalate the situation. 

Yoosung: I also leave my phone on the floor where said boyfriend can grab it and enter the chatroom under my name.

Yoosung: Also, I’m not embarrassing!

Saeyoung: OMG

Saeran: Saeran!!!

Jumin: I believe I have a meeting to attend.

**Jumin has left the chatroom**

Jaehee: Yeah...we really do.

Zen: This is wild...

Jaehee: Good luck, Saeran.

**Saeran has left the chatroom**

Jaehee: ???

Yoosung: He left the bathroom and now he is all pouty. 

Jaehee: Oh. 

Jaehee: I do have to go, though.

**Jaehee has left the chatroom**

Saeyoung: Yoosung, you better not hurt my brother! :( I need him in one piece for the wedding.

Yoosung: mfkngajn

Yoosung: jsml

Zen: I think they are fighting over the phone again.

Yoosung: VICTORY!

Yoosung: Don’t worry, I’ll keep him in one piece.

**Yoosung has left the chatroom**

Saeyoung: Welp.

Saeyoung: It’s just you and me, Zenny.

Saeyoung: Congrats, again :)

Zen: Thanks, dude. Congratulations to you, too. I’m real happy for you.

Zen: I will totally come to the wedding.

Zen: Even if I have to move stuff around.

Zen: I’ll be there.

Saeyoung: Thank you, that means so much.

Zen: :)

Zen: You are always there for us, so it’s only right that we are all there for you and Jumin’s special day.  
***  
Saeyoung pecked Jumin’s lips with his own. They had already packed all of their belongings for the time they would spend in America for the wedding. They had already decided to postpone the honeymoon till after with ceremony with Saeyoung as Lucille, as it would not be unusual for Jumin to spend a week or longer with his beloved on a honeymoon vacation. The reasoning they were using for this trip was RFA related. The members of NASA and their staff had been more than gracious with their acceptance of having the wedding in secrecy. Gag orders have all been filed and there would be not a peep without legal action and investigations. 

“Our plane will take off in two hours. We need to get there early if we want to make it,” Jumin told him, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep his from moving the kiss further than just a peck.

“It’s your private jet; are you’re telling me they’ll just go off without you?” 

“They would never, but me being late would be bad manners,” Jumin insisted.

“What are your manners in bed if not naughty?” Saeyoung asked with a devious smirk.

“Sex with you is always naughty,” Jumin said, rubbing a thumb across Saeyoung’s chin. “It is also going to have to wait.”

Saeyoung sighed. “I suppose the others would not be very happy if we were to be late,” he decided. “Besides, it’ll be a long flight. We will have plenty of time together on the plane.”

“I do not wish to expose the others to any of our couplings,” Jumin instilled. “Not sex on this flight, my love.”

His red headed fiancé pouted, but accepted the rule. This would be a long flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Yeah. Was this too OOC?


	20. Extras - The Trip

Houston was humid and full of people, not that the Koreans were unused to a city full of people. But, the _traffic._

Saeran groaned as he looked out the window of the plane and saw the roads bumper to bumper with cars. Despite the leaps and bounds he had made, he was still not entirely comfortable with people, let alone people where he had no idea what they were saying.

“Isn’t that amazing?” Yoosung asked, peering across from him, also looking out the window. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many cars before in my entire life.”

“It is pretty incredible,” Zen agreed. “Traffic in the city can be bad, but I never realized it could be this bad.”

Saeran looked over to his boyfriend and asked, “Do you know English?”

Yoosung was caught a bit off guard by the question and then frowned. “Not really, why?”

“I sure don’t,” the Choi twin responded.

“Me neither,” Zen admitted.

The three then looked over to Jaehee, who had been quietly reading. “Of course I do,” she replied before setting a mark in her book to keep her progress. “Did you three really come to American knowing no English at all?”

_“I do not understand,”_ Zen slowly said in English.

Jaehee’s eyebrows shot up and then she returned to her book. “I suppose that will get you somewhere.”

“Really?” Zen asked.

“No,” she replied and then smiled. “I guess I can be your translator, Zen.”

Zen smiled. “Thanks, Jaehee!”  
***  
Jumin felt the plane begin its decent, looking down to his fiancé, who had made himself comfortable with his head in Jumin’s lap as they flew. They had opted to take the lounge for part of the flight, as Saeyoung began to feel tired from their long trip across the world. He ran his fingers through red hair, causing the man to stir in his sleep. “We are here,” he leaned close and whispered into his ear.

Saeyoung opened his eyes and smiled up to Jumin.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, we are now beginning our decent into the George Bush Intercontinental Airport. We ask you to stay in your seats and buckle your seat belt until we reach a full stop,”_ the voice of the pilot announced over the com system. 

“You hear them,” Jumin said, helping Saeyoung sit up in order to put on his seat belt. “Welcome to America, my love,” he then kissed the red head.  
***  
“The itinerary is as follows,” Jumin began after they got off the plane and into the airport proper. Their luggage was to be handled by Jumin’s employees and taken to their hotel rooms for them. “Saeyoung and I need to go by the venue to sign the final documents, as well as make sure the facility is acceptable. After that, we will all have dinner, a reservation has already been made, but lunch will be wherever you find it. Jaehee has the company card. Tonight, we will sign the marriage license. Tomorrow is the wedding ceremony and private reception.”

“What about us?” Zen then asked.

“You are free to do as you wish,” he said, handing each of them a card with the hotel name, phone number, and address on it. “Go to the hotel room or explore the city.”

“Good thing Jaehee knows English,” Yoosung said with a smile.

“Someone has to,” she replied. “Yoosung, you do know that English is taught in schools. How do you not know?”

Yoosung blushed. “Zen and Saeran don’t know, either!” he protested.

“I never went to school,” Saeran justified.

“And I dropped out in middle school,” Zen reminded him. “What is your excuse?”

Yoosung just pouted in looked away, too embarrassed to admit he was just a poor student when it came to languages other than Korean.

“Saeran, I downloaded an app that translates English to Korean and vice versa onto your phone,” Saeyoung tells his brother.

“I knew you were going to mess with my phone while I was sleeping,” he narrowed his eyes, but appreciating the gesture none the less.

“Your background is pretty cute,” Saeyoung then teased, earning a glare from his twin and a curious look from Yoosung.

“We should get going,” Saeran suggested, hooking his arm around Jaehee’s and walking off from the others and towards the currency exchange kiosk.

“Hey, wait for us,” Zen called out.  
***  
The four managed to get a ride to the mall, thanks to Jaehee’s translation skills, as Jumin had not been able to get them two drivers for the trip.

“Wow, this place is packed,” Yoosung observed, looking out to the mall full of people. He felt Saeran slip his hand into his own and squeezed it a bit to assure his boyfriend that he was there for him. 

“Let’s look around,” Zen said, beaming at all the different things from just looking through store openings and windows.

“I’ll provide translations,” Jaehee reminded, letting Zen lead the way.

They found themselves at a boutique type store that sold lotions, candles, and body washes. There were even a few face masks, which Zen took great interests in. The employees were a bit overly enthusiastic to greet them, much to Saeran’s displeasure. Thankfully, Jaehee was there to explain that they were Korean tourists and the others knew no English.

_“Thank you for choosing our store,”_ an employee said in English.

Yoosung just smiled, having no idea what was being said.

Saeran pulled him over to a less populated spot in the store and pulled out his phone, quickly opening the translator app that his brother had downloaded so Yoosung wouldn’t see his background picture. There was a feature that translated through image, so he began holding it up to read the packaging of a glass lotion. “Stress relief,” he read.

“Oh, are the lotions for that?” Yoosung asked.

“It seems that each colored bottle is for a different purpose,” Saeran noticed, reading Energy and Focus on others. 

“Look, Saeran,” Yoosung said, picking up a yellow bottle. 

“Like your hair,” the twin smirked.

“What does it say?”

He put his camera over the text. “Happiness,” he read.

“Happiness in a bottle, amazing,” Yoosung chuckled.

“How does it smell?” Saeran asked, taking it from the blond. It was strong and smelled of oranges and bergamot. He kind of liked it, though, but not to put on his skin.

_“Those are our aromatherapies,”_ an employee said, walking up to them.

Saeran and Yoosung stared back in confusion, causing the poor employee to fidget nervously. 

Saeran then began fiddling with the app, finding the talk to text feature.

“Sorry, we don’t understand English,” he said, letting the app translate for him.

_“Oh!_ the employee realized, pointing to the app. 

Saeran hit the button for her to speak.

_“I did not realize you did not know English. These are our aromatherapy items. Did you find any that you like?”_ she spoke, letting the app translate. 

“Not yet, the scents are very strong. Do you have anything that is lighter?” Saeran asked.

The employee listened to the translation before grabbing the bottle that Saeran remembered reading Focus.

_“You may like this. It has tea and eucalyptus in it. Softer than the other aromatherapies.”_

Saeran opened the bottle and smelled the lotion, enjoying it much more than the other. He nodded. “How much?” he asked into the app.

“You are going to buy it?” Yoosung asked, taking the bottle to smell for himself.

The twin nodded, letting the employee listen to the translation before speaking again and giving them a number, as well as turning the bottle over to show the price. “What do you think?” Saeran then asked.

“I like it,” he smiled. Then, his stomach growled.

“What are good places to eat here?” he then asked into the app.

The employee considered the question before speaking into the app. _“The mall has a food court with many different foods to choose from. There is also a 99 Ranch with Korean food down the street.”_

With their question unanswered, but a place to start, the two nodded and thanked the employee, moving to find Jaehee and Zen, who were smelling candles.

“You found something?” Jaehee asked, seeing the lotion in Saeran’s hand. 

“A lotion,” Saeran confirmed. “Also, Yoosung is hungry.”

“I’m a bit hungry myself,” Zen stated.

“Let me buy this first,” Saeran said, moving to the checkout counter, still pulling Yoosung with him. The blond was uncharacteristically quiet. Saeran suspected culture shock, which surprised him because he thought he would be more affected. He supposed that he would have to be the more assertive one on this trip.  
***  
They went to the mall’s food court to eat. The options were peculiar; Italian, Chinese, Mexican, and American. They settled on American, as they were in America and Yoosung was insanely curious. 

“This is a burger in America?” Zen asked, looking at the meal in front of him. “There is so much bread.”

“They always look this way in the movies,” Yoosung pointed out, taking a bite.

“Is hamburger not a German word?” Saeran asked, inspecting his meal before taking a bite, as well.

Jaehee, already sipping her drink to wash down her first few bites, adds, “The origin is unknown, but it is commonly agreed upon that, in its current form, the hamburger is an American invention.”

“Wow, Jaehee, you are so smart,” Zen beamed.

Jaehee smiled at the praise, “I made sure to research before we departed.”

“How long do you think it will take them to finish up the wedding arrangements?” Saeran then asked.

“I believe Saeyoung and Jumin mentioned that the arrangements could take all day,” Jaehee said. “That is part of the reason we left South Korea at the time we did.”

“It’s kind of a shame that they have to do so much before their big day,” Yoosung took a sip of his soda, “They won’t get to enjoy their time here as much.”

“They plan on having their proper honeymoon after the ceremony as Lucille in Seoul,” Jaehee reminded.

“Oh, that’s right,” Zen frowned. “It is going to be a televised event, under the orders of Chairman Han.”

“What?” Saeran asked, demanding more information.

“Did Jumin and Saeyoung not tell you?” Zen asked, looking a bit regretful.

“Jaehee?” Yoosung asked, looking for answers.

Jaehee sighed. “It is true,” she said. “Chairman Han was so excited for the affair that he insisted it be televised. He claimed that all of South Korea should bear witness to the union between the two, since it is such a hot topic amongst gossip tabloids and even business and financial media. Jumin Han, the future CEO of C&R International will be marrying someone below his social class. Not to mention Saeyoung’s unusual and foreign physical appearances, even as Lucille. Red hair is not exactly in common place amongst Koreans.”

“I’ve been curious about that, actually,” Yoosung admitted, looking over to Saeran. “Was your mother Korean?”

Saeran put down his burger. “From what I understand, she was a tourist turned resident after our birth, although, I do not know her country of origin. She is not Asian, though,” he told them. “I do not know much about that woman, nor do I wish to find out.”

Yoosung took Saeran’s hand under the table.

“Your eyes are blue,” Zen pointed out, softly. “Where hers?”

“No,” Saeran said, “they were green.”

“Then how...”

“Rika changed them from golden to this,” he told them. “I do not wish to speak further.”

Yoosung winced a bit at the squeeze of his hand from Saeran. It was tight and his boyfriend was stressed. 

“Let’s just continue enjoying our day,” Zen said.  
***  
“Man, that felt like forever,” Saeyoung sighed, leaning against Jumin in the back seat of the car.

Jumin smiled and placed a hand on Saeyoung’s knee. “We will get the others and go to dinner,” he said.

“I’m hungry,” Saeyoung mumbled with a small smile.

“Do you want to change clothes first?”

“Hmmm...nah. As long as what I am wearing is alright,” the red head said.

“It is alright.” Jumin then pulled out his phone and sent Jaehee a text.

_We are on our way back. Where shall we pick you all up?_ \- Jumin

_We are at the hotel now._ \- Jaehee

Jumin saw Saeyoung look over to see his fiancé’s text conversation.

“It is still kind of weird to hear Jaehee’s name from you,” he admitted.

“Do you wish for me to go back to calling her Assistant Kang?”

“No,” Saeyoung replied, immediately. “Jaehee is good. I like hearing it. It makes me happy to know that you see her as an equal and a friend,” his fiancé smiled. “It’s just still weird to hear.”

Jumin smirked and wrapped his arm around Saeyoung’s shoulders. “Here I was thinking you where the weird one in the relationship,” he attempted to joke. He received a laugh, much to his pleasure.  
***  
Dinner consisted of a high class Greek venue with an extensive wine list, much to Jumin’s apparent delight. While Jumin, and even Jaehee, appeared to be at ease ordering, the remaining were not so lucky. Saeyoung, who was able to converse with the Greek owner and chef in his native tongue, who had visited their table in order to greet the Han party, requested something for all of them, as they were largely unfamiliar with Greek cuisine. 

A pork gyro platter was what was brought to the table, as well as hummus and pita bread. 

Saeyoung was able to convince Jumin not to sample too many wines that evening, while Yoosung and Saeran investigated the dessert menu. Zen and Jaehee watched in amusement, all the while Jaehee had Zen sample her plate in order to broaden his knowledge on foreign foods. 

It was an elegant, cozy, and overall enjoyable evening for the six.   
***  
“So this is why you didn’t want me drinking,” Jumin purred as Saeyoung led him to the bed in their private suite. 

“To have you all to myself and sober through the night?” Saeyoung questioned sweetly. “I don’t know what you mean.” His innocent act dropped once he had Jumin on his back with his shirt unbuttoned.

“I do not find myself complaining,” Jumin told him, moving to unbutton his pants, only to have his hands slapped away by his fiancé. 

“Let me,” he then slowly unbuttoned, watching his future husband grow more and more impatient every second until the man grabbed him in order to flip their positions.

“Your teasing is going to backfire on you one day,” Jumin told him, removing his pants.

“Of course it will,” Saeyoung smirked, removing his own, “but, it hasn’t yet.”

Jumin rolled his eyes before latching his mouth over Saeyoung’s exposed nipple, getting a sudden gasp from the man. The sound went straight to Jumin’s cock, bringing the already interested member further to life.

“Jumin,” Saeyoung moaned, “I want you.”

Jumin smiled as he removed his mouth from the pink nub. “Tell me what you want me to do,” Jumin told the flushed man.

“Touch me,” Saeyoung pleaded.

“Right here?” Jumin asked, placing a soft kiss upon the red head’s abdomen.

“Further,” Saeyoung asked.

A kiss under his belly button.

“Further,” Saeyoung repeated.

Jumin smiled and kissed the shaved skin resting above the base of his fiancé’s cock.

“Jumin,” he whined.

A kiss on the tip of his hard penis.

A moan of approval.

Jumin licked the shaft, lubing it with his spit in order to engulf the member more easily and not catch teeth.

Saeyoung’s pants for air filled the room as pleasure surrounded him. Jumin’s warm mouth felt so good and when the man began to suck and lick him, it was an overflow of sensation to his nerves. “Jumin,” he panted, fighting back the urge to thrust into the man’s mouth.

Jumin began to bob his head, suck on the tip, and then move his hand to caress Saeyoung’s balls.

Saeyoung’s gasp at the feeling of Jumin’s hand on his testicles was enough to cause him to push Jumin off, shocking the man. “I don’t want to cum this way,” he said, “I want to cum with you inside of me.”

Jumin regained his posture. “You think I can’t make you cum twice?” 

Saeyoung’s brain took a moment to register the challenge. A smirk. “You better fuck me good,” he accepted.

Jumin moved back to his dick.

Saeyoung placed his hands in Jumin’s hair, caressing and encouraging the man to go deeper. A finger found its way to his hole, teasing and encircling the rim, much to Saeyoung’s pleasure. It breached at the moment of climax, ripping a sudden gasp and moan through Saeyoung as he emptied his seed into his fiancé’s mouth.

Jumin stopped his movements, letting Saeyoung finish before removing his mouth and spitting into the trash near the bed.

Saeyoung lay back, catching his breath from the blowjob and coming down from his high.

“We’re not done,” Jumin reminded, moving Saeyoung’s legs further apart to make room. 

A bottle of lube appeared as Saeyoung watched the man from where he lay.

Jumin prepared his fingers before he moved up to kiss his beloved, inserting one finger slowly inside as he did so. Kissing and preparing Saeyoung’s body slowly was perfectly fine with the two, allowing Saeyoung’s body to recover from the first round. Eventually, a second finger was added, causing more friction inside of Saeyoung. Jumin’s fingers found _that_ spot and soon Saeyoung’s cock was coaxed back to life. A third finger had Saeyoung’s moans grow louder as Jumin continued to finger fuck him, hitting that spot over and over deep inside.

“You come apart so easily at my fingers,” Jumin broke the kiss to say, admiring his lover’s sounds and face of pleasure. “You look so beautiful, Saeyoung.”

“Ju-Jumin, please,” Saeyoung cried, pawing at the man.

Jumin pulled his fingers out, suddenly, and began to lube himself. He hovered over the other, positioning his cock over Saeyoung’s hole, slowly pushing in and stretching the walls further than he could with just his fingers. 

Saeyoung let out a breath, letting his body relax under the insertion.

Jumin watched his face, looking for any signs of stopping or discomfort as he continued to push in the rest of the way. Once he was fully sheathed, he paused, letting his future husband adjust more to his girth and length. He bent forward, kissing Saeyoung’s forehead.

“I love you,” Saeyoung whispered loud enough for Jumin to hear.

“I love you, too,” Jumin said, moving his arms under Saeyoung and holding him. He rested his body over the shorter man, just wanting to hold him for the moment. Jumin’s expression of emotions had dramatically changed since the time he and Saeyoung began to be involved with each other properly. Jumin had become more open with him, more expressive, more emotional. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Saeyoung said, nuzzling his neck. “I’m perfect like this.”

Jumin smiled, pulling back to kiss Saeyoung’s lips. The kiss was soft and almost lazy as they stayed that way, Jumin’s cock inside of Saeyoung. The kiss began to get more heated and Jumin began to slowly move, only breaking the kiss to thrust into Saeyoung’s boy with enough pressure to have the man humming from the feeling. Eyes staring into Jumin’s and a grin on his face. 

That would not do, Jumin thought, pulling out and pushing in harder till he had Saeyoung the way he wanted; eyes screwed shut from the overwhelming pleasure and mouth open, crying out for more. He then pulled out, flipping Saeyoung over and bringing him to his knees, pushing back into him again and thrusting hard. He slapped the red head’s ass, getting an initial gasp before the sounds became more pleasurable as he speared the man. The sound of his balls slapping against skin was the undertone of the cries of pleasure, moaning of names, as well as the demands of “harder” and “faster” that filled the room.

“You feel so good,” Jumin told him as he continued to fuck him. “So good when you squeeze around my dick as I fuck you.”

“I love it,” Saeyoung moaned. “All yours, babe.”

Dirty talk between them was no longer new. The two knew that the other got off on it, especially Saeyoung, who seemed to love when Jumin would vocalize all the explicit and intimate actions he had in store or wanted to do to Saeyoung. 

Jumin reached around to stroke Saeyoung’s weeping cock for a few seconds before grabbing for the bed frame to get more leverage to pound into his lover, eventually pushing down onto his shoulders and pulling up at his hips. “You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you. So fucking ready to be bent over.”

“Ah, yes!” Saeyoung moaned.

A slap against his ass, getting another moan from the man.

“Love it when you slap my ass, Jumin,” Saeyoung told him, preening himself by arching his back. Jumin often found it sexy when Saeyoung would arch that way during sex, causing his body to become more lean and agile in appearance. Almost catlike, one could say. 

Another slap, along with Jumin pinching his ass. 

A cry out from Saeyoung, causing him to push back against Jumin’s cock rhythmically with the thrusts into his hole.

“Yes, Master, harder,” Saeyoung begged.

Jumin’s thrusts faltered for a moment at the title, before he grabbed onto his hips with both hands, fucking into him as hard and fast as he could. “You’re mine,” he said, “all mine.”

“All yours,” Saeyoung moaned in agreement. 

“Call me your master, again,” he demanded, slapping Saeyoung’s ass.

“I’m yours, Master,” Saeyoung said, gasping in pleasure from the thrusts. “Don’t stop, Master, want you to cum. Want you to make me cum.”

“Going to cum inside of you,” Jumin told him, gripping his hips a little tighter as he felt the sensation moving closer. “Going to fuck you till you cum and cum inside of you. You’re mine,” he told him.

“Ju-ah, Jumin,” Saeyoung cried, spilling his seed onto the sheet under them.

“Yes, that’s right,” Jumin said, thrusting in a few more times before spilling into Saeyoung. He rode out his orgasm till he stilled, still inside of the other. His flaccid cock fell, along with some of his seed spilling out of the hole, wide and gaping from the session.

Saeyoung hummed in appreciation, letting Jumin push his body over from the position he had it in in order to lay behind the man and pull him close to his chest. “You like me calling you Master?” Saeyoung asked with a knowing grin across his tired face.

Jumin moved his hands to Saeyoung’s chest, his fingers finding his still hard nipples and rubbing them softly. “I do,” Jumin sat up, removing himself from his lover in order to go to the bathroom and grab a towel, enjoying being able to clean his fiancé after their love making. 

“Tomorrow can’t come soon enough,” Saeyoung said.

“So eager to be Mr. Han?”

“Eager to be your husband,” Saeyoung confirmed.

Jumin hummed in approval, moving closer to kiss Saeyoung.

“We should brush our teeth,” Saeyoung then said, getting up.

They went through their nightly rituals, with Jumin pulling off the soiled top sheet from the bed.

“I love you,” Jumin said once their heads hit the pillows.

“I love you, too,” Saeyoung told him, scooting closer to cuddle his soon-to-be husband.

Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this series. It has been the longest one I have posted to date.
> 
> This story has been a lot with writing and then believing I had finished, all to find out it wasn't done with me. I added the Extras series to this, believing them to just begin as little extra bits in Saeyoung and Jumin's life, turned Saeran and Yoosung's life, with Zen and Jaehee making cameos. I did not expect it to be the sequel, for sure. This is not the end. There is still a bit more for these characters and some loose ends to tie up.
> 
> I also posted another Mystic Messenger story: Traipse Tenderly. It is a one-shot that I just couldn't get out of my head while I was at work.


	21. Extras - Union

_“I, Jumin Han, take you, Saeyoung Choi, to be my lawful husband, to have and to cherish, through sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, till death do us part.”_

_“I, Saeyoung Choi, take you, Jumin Han, to be my lawful husband, to have and to cherish, through sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, till death do us part.”_  
***  
“Sir, I see your son has returned from his holiday in America,” Chairman Han’s assistant noted, placing a folder upon the chairman’s desk.

“Yes, from what I understand, he wished to have a bachelor’s party of sorts with his friends from the RFA.”

“I must congratulate him when he returns to the office,” the assistant said.

“Yes,” Chairman Han agreed. “It’s not every day that your youngest son gets married and his wedding date is coming soon. It is a shame that his siblings will be unable to attend.”

“How is he handling the news of the live stream?”

“He took it quite well,” Chairman Han said.  
***  
Lucille Vanderwood, wearing a white ball gown style wedding dress with a nigh neck and cap sleeve lace, as well as a brush train and open back corset, sat in the limo as the driver, not Mr. Kim, drove her to the venue. Her hair was slightly wavy and styled to hang off her shoulders, while her makeup was done to accentuate her golden eyes and facial features. She was breathtakingly beautiful as she looked out the window, a small smile playing across her lips as she watched the buildings pass by. 

“We will arrive shortly, ma’am,” the driver told her.

“Thank you,” was all she said.  
***  
“I can’t believe that Jumin asked for Zen to be his best man,” Yoosung said to Mr. Kim, who had driven him to the venue. Zen, Jaehee, Jumin, and Saeran were already there. Saeran was to lead Saeyoung down the aisle during the ceremony, while Jaehee was the maid of honor. Yoosung would sit in the front and wait for Saeran to finish giving “Lucille” away, posing as her brother, which he was. 

The ceremony was much larger and more extravagant than the little ceremony in America. It was a show. The live stream cameras were all over the venue, getting ready for the beginning of the ceremony, which would start in a little under forty minutes.

“Oh, Yoosung, you made it,” Jaehee called out, approaching the blond. 

“Yeah, I just got here,” he smiled nervously. Soon, the venue would flood with people eager to see the union between Jumin Han and Lucille Vanderwood. “Where is Saeran?”

“He is waiting in the private room for Sa-erm, for Lucille to arrive. She should be here any moment,” Jaehee said.

“It’s a lot different when Lucille is here,” Yoosung said. He had not actually been around his best friend as Lucille, but just from seeing the news of them and reading the articles, it was like looking at a different person. 

“From what I understand, Lucille was more like our friend in the beginning than she is now,” Jaehee said, trying to keep the conversation as ambiguous as possible in order to keep gossip from erupting if they were to be over heard. “She has done a lot of practice."

“You get to be the maid of honor,” Yoosung then beamed, motioning to Jaehee’s dress. It was a cute blue, matching one of Saeyoung’s favorite dresses to wear as Lucille.

“I have been told that it is similar to the first dress Jumin bought Lucille,” she said. “He was more than eager to have it showcased in the wedding, even if I were the one to wear it.”

“I’m guessing he and Zen are also in the private rooms?”

“Yes,” Jaehee confirmed.  
***  
Lucille’s driver took her to the back of the venue. There were no others around and she was able to safely and discreetly enter the back in her dress. She had wanted to wear it to the venue in order to practice moving around in it, as she had been unable to practice walking down the aisle in it during rehearsals. She would not let Jumin see her in her dress, as it was tradition that the groom does not see the bride in their dress before their wedding. It would bring bad luck upon their marriage.

“Your brother is already waiting for you,” the driver informed.

“Thank you, sir,” Lucille said, bowing low in thanks.

“It was a pleasure to drive you,” he insisted. “Mr. Han is a lucky man to have been chosen by such a beautiful woman such as you,” he added with a wink, getting a blush from the bride.

“I will let him know that you were such a gentleman,” she told him with a smile.

“Why thank you, miss,” he grinned, escorting her to the door and to the private room.

“There you are,” Saeran said once she walked in, telling the driver goodbye after. “All we need to do is make sure that your makeup and hair is still okay. I can’t believe you thought that it all needed to be done before you got here.”

“It’s my first wedding,” Lucille pouted. “How was I supposed to know?”

“Your first?” Saeran asked with a cocked up eyebrow.

“My first as Lucille,” she clarified with a grin.

“You are too much and I can’t wait for all of this to finally be over,” he sighed. “When you and Jumin go on your honeymoon, it’ll be a vacation for me, too.”

“Oh please, you know you’ll miss me.”

“As if,” Saeran scoffed.

“When we do go, you better not make a mess of the house with Yoosung,” Lucille winked.

Saeran blushed before waving her away. “Yoosung will probably be occupied with his games. He mentioned some sort of tournament or event coming up during the time.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Lucille frowned, making a mental note to have a conversation with her favorite bottle blond.

“But, that is not important right now. Do you remember when to walk out?”

“Darling, I have an excellent memory,” Lucille cooed.

Saeran rolled his eyes, but trusted her.

“I’m so excited,” she said, taking her brother’s hand.  
***  
Jumin Han and Saeyoung Choi entered the NASA event center that morning to see the venue hours before the event. It was decorated to replicate a space station, or at least the idea of one. There were machines that did god knows what up in space, now retired and broken, decorating the venue. Screens played archived footage of the floating blue rock that they currently occupied. 

It would be four hours later that they heard Mendelssohn’s Wedding March in C Major, where Jumin Han would be waiting at the altar, watching as the love of his life was escorted down the aisle in a black suit and bowtie. His hair was parted in the same way it always was at RFA parties, a style that Jumin always saw as extremely attractive, even if he had not realized he had found the man attractive, as well. His signature glassed rested on the bridge of his nose, and the closer he got, the more Jumin could see how lovely those golden eyes where as they stared back at him, already watery. Saeyoung was the most handsome at that moment in time than any other Jumin had experienced. He was beautiful, even, filling Jumin’s heart full of love from his presence. 

Jumin, in his designer black suit and tie, would trade everything he had if it meant he could spend the rest of his days with the man in front of him. Big house be damned, goodbye C&R International, and ciao trust fund. Saeyoung and Elizabeth the 3rd was all he needed to be happy. He looked over to Saeran, who was squeezing his brother’s shoulder in comfort, and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you,” he told him, receiving a nod from the red head, whom then walked to his seat next to Jaehee.

Yoosung moved from his spot as Saeyoung’s best man in order to give one last hug to the man, who accepted immediately. Zen smiled and gave a congratulatory squeeze to Jumin’s shoulder from his own spot.

The music faded and died as the officiator began the ceremony.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two fine young individuals.”  
***  
“It’s time,” Saeran said, taking Lucille’s arm and hooking it with his. 

Lucille nodded and smiled at her brother, thankful that he had agreed to give her away, knowing that there would be millions of people watching.

“I love you, Saeran,” she told him.

He looked at her and returned the smile, patting her arm. “I love you, too.”

They began their walk down the long aisle and towards the altar, flanked by rows of strangers, all there to witness their matrimony. Jumin stood there, watching the two with a small smile on his face. He looked more handsome than Lucille had ever seen and her heart felt as if it would burst from the love she felt for this man. The veil over her face stayed put once she arrived to her spot.

Saeran placed a hand on her back before looking over to Jumin. “Take care of her,” he said.

“I will,” Jumin told him with complete sincerity.

Saeran nodded before turning and finding his spot next to Yoosung in the crowded room.

“We will begin,” the priest said.  
***  
Jumin listened to the man in the space suit read to them the fluff that went into every wedding ceremony; the same things that were read in the movies and television shows, the same things that were read at the weddings of commoners, the wealthy, and celebrities. Guidance on how to be good spouses, how to love one another, sometimes stories, even, one when the officiator first met the couple and when they broke the news of their engagement. For this wedding, it was all a secret, but the stories were there, none the less.

When it came to the exchanging of the rings, Zen was there to do the honors of being the best man and ring bearer. He gave Jumin both rings and patted him on the back. Jumin took Saeyoung’s hand and recited the vows, placing the ring upon his beloved’s finger. Saeyoung then took his and repeated the process.

“By the power invested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you spouses for life. You may now seal your marriage with a kiss.”

Saeyoung grabbed onto Jumin before the other could, sealing their lips together and binding their spirits in union. Their first kiss as a married couple, as husbands, was fantastic.  
***  
Lucille’s veil was folded back to reveal her beautiful face, smiling back at Jumin’s.

“You are so beautiful,” he found himself saying aloud.

“And you are so handsome,” she told him, receiving a few chuckles from the crowed of those who could hear.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the priest said. “You may kiss the bride.”  
***  
“You guys are trending,” Zen said, playing on his phone as Jumin began to undress from his tuxedo. 

“Trending on what?” he asked.

“Social media,” Zen replied.

“All good things, I hope.”

“For the most part,” Zen frowned, sitting up to look into his phone more seriously. 

“Explain,” Jumin turned to look at him.

“Well, there are a lot of jealous women who are bad mouthing Lucille,” he began, continuing to frown. “There are also a few people saying that Saeran needs to be introduced publicly in order to be, and I quote, snatched up fast.”

“People are animals,” Jumin frowned. 

“You two are public figures now, there will be criticisms,” Zen pointed out.

“I will deal with it as I have always done,” Jumin stated.

“What about Lucille?”

“Lucille needn’t be worried. She will have me beside her.”

“Does Saeyoung get on social media and news sites?” Zen asked, knowing the answer was yes. “You know how he is about these kinds of things. It’ll bother him.”

Jumin sat down next to his friend, something he felt he could admit freely and openly, and looked over to the phone. “What are they saying?”

Zen handed him the phone, feeling sickened by some of the comments.  
***  
Lucille slipped out of the dress and adjusted her undergarments, taking care to tuck what needed to be tucked. 

Saeran had his back turned, not wishing to see his sibling so exposed and nude. “How long is this reception going to last?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” she answered honestly. “I know that Jumin and I will have to go around and thank some people for coming. There is also the dinner and toast, after that, the send off to our honeymoon.” She began stepping into her evening dress, not wanting to accidentally ruin her wedding dress during the reception. “Could you zip me up?” she asked her brother, who did so easily.

“We could be here all night,” he said.

“You could always leave early with Yoosung if you get tired,” she told him, giving him a hug.

He tensed for a moment, not completely comfortable with his sibling as Lucille, but deciding to return the hug, regardless. 

“You did so much for me, I don’t blame you for wanting to leave, either. I almost want to not even attend the reception,” she admitted.

“For you and Jumin, I will stay,” he told her.

“Thank you, Saeran,” she said.  
***  
The slicing of the cake, the feeding of the spouse, it was nothing like Jumin expected. He had seen this act before and always saw it as childish when one spouse would force cake onto the other’s face and clothes, so messy. Lucille was not this way, she was proper with the cake, smiling when Jumin opened his mouth in order to accept her offering. It tasted sweet, as cake does, and moist. She accepted his bite with eagerness. He knew that she had a bit of a sweet tooth.

Dinner was easy and the toast to the couple was done by Zen, his best man.

“Despite our differences, Jumin has been one of my good and dear friends for the past few years now and seeing him finally get married to the love of his life really shows us that anyone can find love,” Zen began, getting a few chuckles out of the crowd. “Lucille makes him a happier person; I dare say a better person. I have only known Lucille for a while, but I can see how much she cares for him and how much she supports and comforts him. Congratulations, man. I’m really happy for you.”

It was short, sweet, and to the point.  
***  
“Will the couple please come to the center of the dance floor to have the first dace as a married couple?” the band asked, looking over to Lucille and Jumin, who had been busy thanking a group of high profile bankers for their attendance.

“That is us,” Lucille grinned, leading her husband to the floor.

Once they reached the middle, Jumin took her hand and brought it to his lips, pulling her to him once the music began. They danced their first dance, as well as their second, and third. People began to join them, dancing around them.

At one point, they were approached by Chairman Han, Jumin’s father. “May I cut in?” he asked.

Jumin looked to Lucille, seeing that she had silently given her approval, before stepping back.

Jumin’s father took the hand of his new daughter-in-law and twirled her.

She smiled and giggled once the spinning ceased and the two continued dancing. “You are quite the dancer, Mr. Han,” Lucille said.

“I make it a habit to dance with the new bride at every wedding I attend,” he told her.

“It is my honor to be able to dance with you, then,” she smiled.

“You know, as my daughter-in-law, I find this dance to be more special than the rest,” he told her. “It is a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

They continued that way, making small talk about the wedding itself and of Lucille’s wedding dress. Chairman Han found the who ceremony to be quite enjoyable, happy to finally see his youngest marry.

“Shall I expect any grandchildren running around any time soon?” he asked her, getting a blush from the red headed bride.

“Oh, I’m not sure. Jumin and I have not really discussed it.”

“There will need to be an heir at some point,” Chairman Han pointed out.

“I’ll make sure to bring it up,” she then smiled.

“Good girl,” he told her.

It was at that moment when Zen walked up, asking for her permission to dance, of which she graciously accepted.

“You don’t know how happy I am to dance with you,” she told him.

“Father-in-law asking the hard questions?” Zen asked.

“How did you know?” She asked, mildly surprised.

“You had that _I’m being held hostage_ look in your eye,” he told her.

She giggled. “He began asking about children,” she admitted.

“Rough,” Zen groaned, dipping her once the song called for it. “How will he react once it comes out that dearest Lucille is baron?”

She playfully smacked his arm, smirking as she did so. “He will just have to accept that there will be no little Jumin Hans running around.”

“Do you even want kids?” he asked.

Lucille’s body slowed at the question, still moving with Zen’s, just not as fast as it once was. Her face fell and her smile faltered. “I suppose it is not something I have put a great deal of thought into,” she finally said, returning to her previous speed and rhythm, her face back to the lovely smile it once held.

Zen gave her a sad smile. “I think that you and Jumin should talk about that,” he told her. “If you do decide that you want that, there is always adoption and surrogacy.” 

“You’re right,” she agreed, “we have options.”

Zen looked behind her, suddenly. “Yoosung is coming this way,” he said, “still up for a few more songs?”

“For my baby boy? Of course,” she grinned, letting Zen hand her off to the blond.  
***  
The NASA sign faded in the distance as the car pulled further and further away, but the two back seat occupants could care less as they kissed and touched.

“My husband,” Saeyoung tested, letting the words roll off his lips, tasting them, loving them, loving him. 

“I am your husband,” Jumin smiled, caressing and kissing his beloved spouse.

The driver was kind enough to put up the privacy divider for the newlyweds.  
***  
Lucille left the dance floor still on Yoosung’s arm. Her feet had begun to hurt and she wished to see her husband, as well as get a drink, preferably something non-alcoholic. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Jumin asked, rushing by her side once he saw she was being supported by the blond. 

“Too much dancing,” she told him.

“Come and sit,” he insisted, taking her from Yoosung, who nodded and stood back. “Let me get you a drink.”

“Water, please,” she asked, knowing there was no PhD Pepper in the entire building.

“Of course,” he smiled, kissing her on the cheek before turning around.

Lucille watched him walk away to get the drink, admiring his ass as he did so.

Yoosung sat at the chair next to her.

“I think Saeran is getting a bit antsy,” he told her.

“You should probably take him home,” she said, understanding. It was a busy reception and there were still a lot of people there. “Stay the night at the vineyard,” she added with a sly smile. “I’m sure Saeran would let you snuggle up to him.”

Yoosung blushed. “I’ll consider your offer.”

“Where is he, anyway?”

“He went to your private room to decompress, I think,” he said.  
***  
Saeran leaned back on the couch that was in the private room. It was stiff, but would do. All he wanted was to lie down for a bit and catch his breath. He felt as if he were drowning in all of those people out there. Everyone was too close, the air had become too thick, and it was so hot. He was glad that there would likely not be another wedding so grand that he would have to attend.

The door opened, startling him a bit.

“You still in here?” Yoosung asked before looking over to see Saeran. 

“I just needed to lie down,” he told his boyfriend. 

Yoosung closed the door and locked it, making sure nobody would disturb them. Saeran sat up, letting Yoosung sit next to him, allowing Saeran to lay his head on his lap. “Do you want to go home?” Yoosung asked.

“Yes,” he admitted, looking up to the blond, who had begun running his fingers through his hair.

“I’ll contact the driver,” he said, pulling out his phone to ring up a different one of Jumin’s staff, as Mr. Kim would be driving the newlyweds to the hotel room near the airport for their flight tomorrow. He told the driver where to meet them and then hung up.

“Could you stay the night?” Saeran then asked.

Yoosung looked down, a bit surprised that the red head asked him. 

“I don’t really like being alone all that much, anymore,” he admitted.

Yoosung smiled. “Of course I can stay,” he said.

“It will be okay even with your game?”

Yoosung’s hand stilled in his hair. “I don’t really care about LOLOL that much lately,” he said. “I used to play it because I was lonely. I didn’t have...Rika anymore. I felt like I didn’t really have anyone besides the RFA, but they were always busy, always doing something else.”

Saeran watched his lover.

“I was dependant on it, but I don’t need it anymore,” he said. “To be honest, it can stress me out sometimes.”

“Are you giving it up?” Saeran asked.

“Maybe not completely,” he admitted. “I still have fun playing it, sometimes.”

Saeran smiled. “I like that you enjoy playing your games,” the red head said. “Even if it means you ignore me for some time.”

“I don’t ignore you,” Yoosung pouted.

Saeran smirked. “Hard to ignore someone like me,” he agreed. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Oh my god, you’re just like your brother,” Yoosung cried, moving Saeran off his lap. “We should go, the driver will be waiting for us.”

“How dare you,” Saeran accused. “Should we tell them all bye?”

“I already told Saeyoung, so we should be fine.”

“A whole week without them,” Saeran said. “It’s going to be weird.”

Yoosung took Saeran’s hand. “I will be there for you.”

“Thank you,” Saeran said, moving closer to kiss the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.
> 
> [ Lucille's Dress ](https://www.dorriswedding.com/elegant-tulle-lace-appliques-2018-wedding-dress-high-neck-ball-gown-p710758.html)


	22. Extras - Exposé

“We are live at Air Seoul as we wait for Jumin and Lucille Han to return from their honeymoon. There have not been any photos coming out from the honeymoon. The entire time, it was like the two fell off the face of the Earth, only to discover that they will be returning to South Korea sometime soon today,” the reporter said into the camera.

“I think I see them,” called out another.

“We just got word that Mr. and Mrs. Han are walking through the doors,” the reporter said, looking out to see them.

Jumin and Lucille Han walked hand in hand together, wrapped up in their conversation, ignoring the reporters snapping photos and videos of the two.

“Mr. Han, how was your honeymoon?”

“Where did you go?”

“Lucille, did you have a good time?”

“Will there be any photos from the honeymoon?”

Lucille looked up from their conversation and smiled to the cameras, but said nothing.

Jumin looked over, too. “I do not believe that any of this is your business,” he told the nearest reporter. “My wife and I had a long flight and will be going home now.”

“Darling,” Lucille said, stopping her husband. She walked to the reporter. “I’m sorry for my husband’s crabbiness. Our return home has been hectic.”

“Oh, it’s not problem,” the reported replied, a bit shocked from Lucille’s kind comment. “We all hope that you had a good trip.”

“It was lovely,” Lucille said with a smile, returning to her husband.  
***  
_Release the video._ \- XXX-XXX-XXX  
***  
Saeyoung stretched out onto their bed, enjoying the feeling of being back home. Jumin had gone in to the office after they returned in order to check in on the company, since he had kept his phone off their entire honeymoon. Speaking of phones, Saeyoung had turned his off, as well. He pulled it out and plugged it into the charger laying on the bedside table, knowing it would probably appreciate some juice after so long being off. He had quite a bit of texts from the others, all things like congratulations, asking for photos of their time, and checking up on how they were.

Saeran then walked into the bedroom and sat down, phone in hand.

“Saeran, what happened?” Saeyoung asked, seeing his brother’s stiff posture. His eyes were wide and he started at the wall before turning to him.

“Have you seen it?” he asked.

“Seen what?” Saeyoung asked. “What are you talking about?”

Saeran handed Saeyoung his phone. There was a video pulled up and paused. Saeyoung hit the play button.  
***  
“I want every member of the Special Intelligence Unit on this right now,” Jumin demanded. “I want to know who filmed this and where they are.” He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “Do a full sweep of the house,” he said before hanging up.

“We are on it, sir,” Jaehee told him, holding a stack of photos taken from the video that had surfaced. They were intimate, exposing, and so horrible to release. Right after the honeymoon, too.

Jumin gripped the edge of his desk. “I think I have an idea who did this,” he snarled.  
***  
Zen saw the video while at the grocery store. He had decided to walk there since it was too nice of a day no to. It was mentioned when he was in the produce aisle by some teenagers.

“Did you see that video from this morning, yet?” a girl asked.

“No, I heard it was disgusting,” said a boy.

“Disgusting how? Does someone get hurt?” a different girl asked.

“Well, you could say they get hurt,” the first girl says, “but not in the video.”

“I can’t believe it’s Jumin Han,” the boy says.

Zen’s eyes widen at the name of his friend and pulled out his phone. It was everywhere. There were screen shots from the video posted all over. Links to the full video, gifs, clips, and identification of one of the video’s stars: Jumin Han.

“Shit.”  
***  
“Alright class, settle down,” the professor said, walking into class.

“Professor, have you seen the video?” A student called out.

“What?” Yoosung asked.

“Oh, Yoosung, you went to the wedding, right?” Another student asked. “You know him, right?”

“Know who?”

“Jumin Han,” the student clarified.

“There will be time for this after class,” the professor said, getting ready to begin his lesson.

“Just watch the video,” the student said, giving his phone to Yoosung.  
***  
Saeran held his brother until Saeyoung had said he wanted to take a bath. He wondered around the house and grounds for a bit, having no destination in mind. He found himself sitting at the piano. The cover for the keys was closed, so he opened it. His fingers ghosted over the keys as the images in his head continued to play. It was wrong for that to be released. It was so wrong. 

Saeran’s hands began to play Choral Fantasy to distract his thoughts. He didn’t want that for his brother, he didn’t want that for Jumin. A missed note. He pushed the thoughts aside, focusing on his fingers and the keys. He focused on the sounds they made and the feeling of the keys being pressed down. He thought of his brother’s tear stained face. Another missed note. 

He moved from Choral Fantasy to Arioso, one of his favorites. It was slower than Choral Fantasy, giving him more time to move his fingers. He wanted fewer mistakes. He wanted no mistakes. He wanted his brother to be happy. He wanted Jumin to be happy. He concentrated on the keys and notes. He played through the song, flawlessly. 

He moved on to Für Elise, needing the quickness of the notes to calm his mind. His fingers moved quickly, not giving his mind enough time to think. They moved without hesitation, as if from memory. The music overwhelmed him, blocking out all other distractions. This is what he wanted, he wanted to be numb to the pain if only for a moment. This is what he needed, he needed the music to make him feel less empty. His fingers stilled. No, he didn’t feel empty. He felt full. Full of his brother’s love, full of his brother’s sorrow, full of Yoosung’s love, full of Jumin’s love, full of his own happiness to be in a family. No, Saeran was not empty.

He stood from the piano and moved to the bedroom his brother was in. He opened it, seeing the master bathroom door still open and with the light on. Saeyoung was in the bath. He was crying, huddled in the tub. There was no water and he was still in his clothes. 

“Get up,” Saeran said, causing his brother to jump in shock from the sudden sound. Saeyoung must have not heard him come in. “We are going out,” he told him.

“I don’t want to leave,” he said.

“You want to stay in here?” Saeran asked. “There are still cameras. We don’t know where they are.”

Saeyoung’s eyes widened and he instantly got out of the tub. “Let me put on some different clothes,” he said.

Saeran nodded and left the room.  
***  
_Where are you?_ \- Yoosie

_Saeran and I are going out._ \- Cat Dad

_We will pick you up._ \- Cat Dad

_Are you okay?_ \- Yoosie

_Not really._ \- Cat Dad  
***  
Jumin knew that Saeyoung had already seen the video. There was no doubt in his mind. He pulled out his phone.

_Get Saeyoung out of the house._ \- Jumin

_I have someone coming to do a full security sweep for cameras and microphones._ \- Jumin

_We are on our way to see Yoosung._ \- Saeran

_I will take care of him._ \- Saeran

_Thank you._ \- Jumin

His phone rang. It was Zen. 

“I’m assuming you saw the video,” Jumin sighed.

_“Yeah...how are you holding up?”_

“I’m having someone go to the house to search for any and all cameras and microphones,” Jumin told him. “Saeran took him out of the house. I have not had the chance to talk to him.”

_“Shit,_ Zen said on the other end. _“What are you going to do?”_

“I’m going to have to make a statement,” Jumin told him, honestly. “I’m a public figure and this is a scandal that could harm the company.”

_“Dude, what you need to be doing is thinking about your husband, not the company.”_

There was a growl in the back of Jumin’s throat. “I know that. It doesn’t change the fact that I am also responsible for C&R International. I am the director, not some middle management. Saeyoung knows this,” he sighed, “but, you are correct. I do need to go see him as soon as I can. My husband is out there hurting and I need to be there for him.”

_“You’ve changed a lot, “_ Zen told him. _“Domesticity looks good on you.”_

“Thank you,” Jumin said.

_“I was the best man at both of your weddings, I gotta be good for something.”_

Jumin chuckled and his heart felt lighter. “I knew I couldn’t count on Yoosung or Saeran to chase after Saeyoung if he tried to run.”

_“The fuck?”_

“Did you not even know your duties as best man?” Jumin asked.  
***  
Jaehee was having no luck trying to track down the mysterious leak source and probably wouldn’t be able to get any information till the cameras had been found, although she agreed with Jumin’s suspicions. It was a place to start, for sure, but how does one investigate someone who has already been picked clean of information? Besides, the former prime minister was in jail. The only other option before receiving the cameras and microphones from the Han estate is to see whose part of his campaign and under his employment was. Perhaps he still has someone on payroll or is still funneling funds to a department or organization. 

“Chief Officer Kang,” entered a panicked member of the Special Intelligence Unit, “we have a problem!”

“What?” she asked, looking at the video being pushed into her face from the member. 

“There has been an update.”

Jaehee Kang watched in equal parts sadness and horror as she watched the events unfold on the tiny screen before her.  
***  
_“What started as a suspected prank has turned into a full blown scandal the day of Jumin Han’s return from his honeymoon with new wife, Lucille Vanderwood. Now, with more videos and information coming out, it is clear that all of South Korea has had the wool pulled over their heads,”_ the gossip reporter stated. _“Around eleven o’clock this morning, a video surfaced online of what is speculated to be the inside of the Han estate. The video shows Jumin Han walking around what appears to be his living room with two other men. One being Lucille Vanderwood’s brother and the other being what appears to be a twin or look alike. The only way to tell the difference is from their behaviors and eye color, with Lucille’s brother having blue eyes and the other having golden. The video goes on with Jumin Han kissing and touching the other man. Lucille Vanderwood is never show in the video. There is no audio, so we have no idea what is being said or discussed, however, another video was recently released which details more information. It is from a bedroom, where Jumin Han is shown having sexual relationships with the same man.”_

A small clip is shown of the moments before, where Jumin is holding said red head in his arms before pushing his up against the wall. The clip then cuts off.

_“We are unable to show any more due to the graphic nature of the video,”_ the woman continues. _“Many speculate that this is only the beginning of a full series of leaks regarding the debauchery C &R International Director, Jumin Han, has been a part of while seeing Lucille Vanderwood. We are unable to make contact for a comment from either parties or their representatives. We will continue this story once we receive an update.” _  
***  
Saeran, Saeyoung, and Yoosung stepped out of Saeyoung’s white babe car that had just parked in the parking lot of a Hawaiian Portuguese themed café. They were on the hunt for malasadas. 

“I’ve never heard of these,” Yoosung said once they walked in.

“Me neither,” Saeran added.

“Find us a table and I’ll order some,” Saeyoung said, walking to the counter.

The two went and grabbed a table, sitting down and looking to see Saeyoung standing in line.

Yoosung looked over to his friend, who had been all fake smiles and jokes. “Did he see?”

“He did,” Saeran looked down at his hands. “I showed him.”

Yoosung was shocked. 

“I didn’t know what to do and then suddenly I showed him. I also didn’t want him finding out on his own,” Saeran admitted.

“Doesn’t matter now, because he knows,” Yoosung said. “He would have found out anyway.”

“The video, is it really bad?” he asked. “I didn’t watch all of it.”

“Not really, I guess,” Yoosung said,” but it does show Jumin and Saeyoung making out a lot.”

“Yeah,” Saeran trailed off.

“He’s coming,” Yoosung said, looking over to see his friend with a numbered piece of plastic in his hand.

“They are making them, so we will have to wait,” he told the other two. “Hey,” he looked over at Saeran, “what’s wrong?”

Saeran looked up at his brother. “You already know what’s wrong,” he almost snapped.

Saeyoung sat down. “Something sweet will chase away that sour feeling,” he tried to smile. “All we need is something sweet.”

The sat in relative silence until an employee came out with their order.

“My brother, my future brother-in-law,” Saeyoung cheered, “These are malasadas.”

“A donut?” Yoosung asked, picking one up.

“Yes and no,” Saeyoung said. “Technically, they are donuts, but they are far more delicious that your average donut hole. These have filling. The one you are holding is cream cheese,” he told Yoosung, pointing to the little colored marking on the side. “Non-toxic, food safe marker,” he beamed.

“What about this one?” Saeran asked, pointing.

“Chocolate, I think,” Saeyoung told him. “This one is guava.”

“Oh, wow,” Yoosung said after he bit into it. “It really is good.”

Seeing that Yoosung was enjoying it, Saeran picked up the maybe chocolate and took a bite. It was like a chocolate hazelnut. It tasted great, actually.

Saeyoung smiled as he watched the two eat before taking a bite of his guava.

“Could I try a small bite?” Yoosung asked.

“Sure,” he said, moving it close to Yoosung’s face for him to taste.

“It’s so pink,” he noticed, taking a small bite.

Saeran watched Yoosung’s face turn into once of ecstasy. “Let me try,” he then demanded.

“Sure, sure,” Saeyoung said, moving to close to his brother, who also took a bite.

“Erm, excuse me,” came a voice.

All three turned to see a boy at their table. He looked about fifteen years old.

“Can we help you?” Yoosung asked.

“Oh, I was just wondering if you were Lucille Vanderwood’s brother,” he said, looking at Saeran.

“Why?” Saeran asked.

“It’s just,” the boy fidgeted. Behind the boy, Saeyoung could see a table with other kids that boy’s age staring intently.

“You don’t want to know who he is,” Saeyoung said, still staring at the boys in the back. “You want to know if it’s me.”

The boy audibly gulped, nodding his head.

“Why is it so important?” Saeran asked, glaring at the boy.

“I’m sorry,” the boy began to tremble, “it’s just that I was dared to ask by my friends and I couldn’t say no.”

“Tell your friends that we are just tourists and have no idea what anything you are talking about means,” Saeyoung told the boy. His eyes were like daggers, terrifying the teen.

“Y-yes, sir!”

Yoosung watched the boy flee back to his table.

“How about we take this to-go?” Saeyoung said in his usual cheerful tone.  
***  
Jumin dialed Saeyoung’s number and didn’t get an answer, so he dialed Saeran’s. Nothing. Saeran mentioned that they were going to meet Yoosung.

The blond answered on the second ring.

_“Jumin?”_ the blond asked.

“Where is Saeyoung and Saeran?” he asked.

_“Hm? Oh, Saeyoung is in the bathroom and Saeran is making tea,”_ he replied. _"Oh, hold on, Saeran is asking for the phone.”_

Jumin heard some shuffling on the other end before another voice came through.

_“We went out, but decided to go to Yoosung’s place.”_

“Alright,” Jumin said. “How is he?”

_“He is scared,”_ Saeran said. _“People are recognizing him.”_

Jumin sighed. “There is a second video,” he told the twin. “Don’t let him see it, please,” the man nearly pleaded.

_“Shit,”_ Saeran cursed. _“He is in the bathroom with his phone. He has been in there for a while, but we just thought maybe his stomach was bad.”_

“Get him out of there,” Jumin told the twin. “I don’t want him seeing what was released.”

_“Yoosung, get him,”_ Jumin heard Saeran say. _“How bad is it?”_

“Let’s just say that he won’t have to be Lucille anymore,” Jumin sighed.  
***  
It took them nearly thirty minutes to convince Saeyoung to unlock the bathroom door, five minutes to wrestle the phone out of his grip, and nearly twenty for him to stop crying.  
***  
The third video released before Jumin’s phone call. It depicted Lucille removing her dress and wig, revealing Saeyoung underneath.

The fourth was released later that night, Saeyoung modeling dresses for Jumin.

The final video, the engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I wanted them to be exposed, I was just unsure how it would happen. Damn you, technology!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for continuing this story.
> 
> Side thing: I had planned on going to a wedding with my partner. Our friend and former roommate had gotten married this past week. I took off work for it and everything, it was all great and wonderful. Then I looked at my work schedule and saw I was scheduled for a double smack dab on the big ol' date. It was too late to change it and it really sucked that I had to miss it. What I did instead was go see my partner, who lives out of state (same state our friend lives in, but on opposite ends), and spent a day and a half together. It was a lot of fun after the initial disappointment. My friend said yes, as did his new wife! So, that is exciting. It was great until I went to drive back home, to which my car died out of nowhere in the middle of nowhere on a long stretch of interstate. Yep. It happened again. 
> 
> And here is the thing. Now that I'm back home and no longer crying from leaving my partner and having to break down again, I've talked to my mom about how I broke down. I think I actually ran out of gas...I was looking for an exit because I was running low, but I also had nearly 40 miles till empty. My mom then told me she had run out of gas in that car while it told her the same thing. How embarrassing if this is the case. 
> 
> So, there is a life update from me. Hope everyone is doing well. Summer break for those still in school is coming to a close soon. Good luck and all that!


	23. Extras - Love

“Mr. Han, it has come to my attention that your private life is interfering with C&R International business,” a board member stated.

“Sir,” Jumin began, “these videos are illegal and have been filmed and released to the public without the consent of me or my husband.”

“Husband?” another member scoffed. “Last I checked, homosexual marriage was illegal in this country.”

“My _husband_ and I are legally married. We went to America to have the ceremony and got all of the legal papers to prove it,” Jumin coolly told the member. “I can have copies brought to you if you wish, sir.”

“That will be unnecessary, Jumin,” Chairman Han said. “I believe that we will find a way to move past this discrepancy against your character and C&R International will remain a profitable business.”

“What should be taken into account is the person behind these leaks,” Jumin reasoned. “We can discuss my relationship status later.”

“Son, I don’t think you understand the weight behind all of this,” his father continued. “You lied to all of us, to the entire country. You put on a show, dragging in a man disguised as a woman, and for what?”

“For what?” Jumin interrupted. “I surely hope you do not truly mean that, or has your mind truly lost itself? Did you forget about the arranged marriage you attempted to force me into with a woman that had lied to you about her company, looking to our money to pull herself out of debt and into high society? Please, do not act like you are innocent here.”

“I believe it is clear that Director Han is currently unfit for his position,” a board member stated.

A scoff. “Do you truly believe that demoting or even firing me will be so easy?” Jumin asked.

The door opened, revealing Jumin’s assistant and a member of the tech department wearing a baseball cap.

“As my colleagues will show you, removing me as Director of C&R International is neigh impossible,” Jumin told them.

The tech member and assistant pulled up statistics, handbook codes, labor laws, and C&R International data, depicting the consequences of Jumin leaving the company. Over half the staff would walk out based on a secret survey. Jumin’s work load and involvement within the company was displayed. Employees directly under his employment were listed. Deals that hinged on his signature were shown. Overall, losing Jumin Han would tank the company for the foreseeable future. Jumin Han _was_ C&R International.

“Any questions?” Jumin asked the room.

There was silence, besides angry grumbling from the old men in the room.

“When do you plan on making a press conference to explain yourself?” Chairman Han asked.

“I’m glad you asked,” Jumin looked down at his watch. “In about thirty minutes, so I must go to prepare. Thank you, gentlemen, I will see you tomorrow morning.”  
***  
“We are live at the C&R International press conference where Director Jumin Han plans on giving a statement regarding the video leaks from two days ago,” the news reporter announced. “Oh, there he is.”

Jumin Han walked up to the podium with some papers in his hand. He placed them down and looked out into the crowd. “My name is Jumin Han and I am the Director of C&R International. Within the past few days, the sanctity of my own home was violated by an unknown intruder. They planted numerous video cameras capable of recording and streaming video from my home to an unknown location. Those videos documented my life and the lives of my friends and family, unbeknownst to us. My spouse and I were filmed within the confines of our own home before and after our engagement. As many of you know, my spouse is not Lucille Vanderwood. My husband and I went to America before the wedding of Lucille Vanderwood and married there, where it is legal. Lucille Vanderwood was the alias used in order for me to escape an arranged marriage,” Jumin took a sip of water. “The Special Intelligence Unit at C&R International have been working day and night in order to discover who it is that has been filming the inside of my home. Early yesterday morning, we made a breakthrough and discovered the culprit.” Jumin pulled out a cell phone in a plastic baggie. “This phone was being used by Saejoong Choi, former prime minister, in his jail cell. He had been keeping it illegally and doing business on the outside with it. He hired and directed his people to spy on my home and to release illegal video. I have received full cooperation from the police in order to make this statement.”

A decorated officer joined Jumin at the stand.

“This is correct. We have captured and charged over ten people involved with the case,” he stated. “All video is in the process of being removed from all sites, due to its illegality. I urge you all to comply with the law, as the privacy of one’s home is sacred.”

Jumin placed his hands on the podium as if to brace himself. “I am willing to answer certain questions regarding the event,” he stated.

“Sir, what about your position at C&R?” someone yelled.

“I will maintain my position until further notice,” Jumin stated.

“Who is your husband?”

“What is his name?”

“Is he here?”

“My husband’s privacy is his own. I will not reveal anything about him,” Jumin answered.

“How did you find out it was Saejoong Choi?”

“This is a question relating to the investigation and case, I do not have the authority to answer this,” Jumin told them, receiving a nod from the officer.

“Who is Lucille’s brother?”

“No comment,” Jumin answered, quickly putting his finder to his ear piece and nodding. He then moved off stage, where Jaehee came out.

“My name is Jaehee Kang and I am Jumin Han’s assistant,” she began. “Mr. Han has received an urgent call and may return shortly. Until then, I will be in charge of any questions.”

“Where was the wedding in America?”

“That is classified information,” she told them.

“Who was at the wedding?”

“Close friends and family,” she answered.

“Was Chairman Han there?”

“He was not,” she replied.

“Did he know?”

“Where is Chairman Han now?”

“How will the company deal with heirs?”

Jaehee paused from answering, listening to her ear piece. “This press conference is adjourned,” she stated, receiving a barrage of questions and yelling.  
***  
“What’s wrong?” Jumin asked in the car. He was on the phone with a panicked Saeyoung.

 _“He just started convulsing,”_ Saeyoung cried.

“I will be there in a moment,” he told him. “Try to keep calm.”  
***  
Yoosung and Saeyoung sat in the Emergency Room of the hospital when Jumin arrived. Yoosung was crying while Saeyoung was attempting to comfort him. Both were visibly shaken.

“Tell me again what happened,” Jumin asked, pulling both men into his arms.

“He-he just was watching the press conference with us,” Yoosung cried, “and th-then he we-went to grab some water. He fell and he was, he was just shaking on the floor.”

Saeyoung cried into his husband’s arm.

Jumin ended up sitting on the lobby couch, letting both his husband and his husband’s best friend use him as pillows as they sat on either side of him, leaning against him for comfort as they waited on the doctor to come out.  
***  
“Saeran will be fine,” the family doctor said. “He was under a lot of stress and it triggered a seizure. These things can happen, but he needs to try to relax for the rest of the week.”

Yoosung nodded, leaning into Jumin, as if the man were his parent.

“The doctor will take care of him, Yoosung,” Jumin assured the blond, pulling him close with his arm, while the other was wrapped around his husband.

“You can come see him, if you would like,” the doctor told them, “but, one at a time.”

They nodded and agreed that Yoosung should be the one to see him first.

“I was so scared,” Saeyoung told them while they waited. “I didn’t know what to do.”

Jumin held him close and kissed his head. “You called an ambulance and that was a good move.”

“That was all I could do.”

“There wasn’t much else, besides keeping calm and making sure he didn’t choke or hurt himself.”

“I couldn’t keep calm,” Saeyoung told him. “I panicked.” 

“It all turned out okay,” Jumin told him, “you still did good.”

Saeyoung stayed quiet, letting Jumin hold him.  
***  
Saeran felt so tired when Yoosung came through the door. He was staring at the ceiling, running what happened through his head to try and remember what happened. The doctor told him it was a stress induced seizure, but he couldn’t recall what had happened before he blacked out.

“Hey,” Yoosung said softy, carefully taking his hand.

“Hey,” Saeran replied, giving Yoosung a small smile. He hated seeing the blond cry and hoped his smile would help change the look of sorrow his blond held.

“I was so worried,” Yoosung cried, letting the tears fall down his face.

“I’m okay,” Saeran assured, pulling Yoosung closer to wipe away the tears with his hospital blanket. “The doctor even said I could leave here after they check me over.”

Yoosung nodded and hugged him.

“You think you can be strong until I get out of here?” Saeran asked, receiving a nod from his boyfriend. “That’s my boy.”

“Jumin and Saeyoung are here, too,” he said.

“Oh yeah, Jumin’s press conference,” Saeran said.

“They think that was what caused it,” Yoosung told him.

“Do you think you can send my brother in here?” Saeran asked.

“Yeah,” Yoosung said, kissing Saeran before he got up.

“I love you,” Saeran said.

Yoosung smiled, leaning back down to hug his boyfriend. “I love you, too.”  
***  
Yoosung and Jumin sat in the lobby while Saeyoung was in the room with Saeran. They listened to the doctor tell them that Saeran was good to go and that he just needed to relax and stay away from stressful situations. He told them that he may be sore because of the fall, as well as tired. Soon, they were signing him out and taking him home.

“How did the press conference go?” Saeran asked Jumin at one point. Yoosung and Saeyoung were in the living room while Jumin took Saeran up to his room, at Saeran’s request.

“It ended a bit earlier than anticipated,” Jumin told him honestly, “but, I said everything I intended to. I’m not losing my job and you and Saeyoung’s identity is still safe.”

“That’s good, I guess,” Saeran said. 

“But?”

“Don’t you want to stop hiding?” he asked.

“If Saeyoung and I were to go public with our relationship, it could put him in danger. His former agency could recognize him,” Jumin pointed out.

Saeran sighed, knowing it was true.

“As long as he is happy, that is what matters to me,” Jumin told the twin.

“What about your happiness?” Saeran asked him.

“I am more than happy being here with you and your brother,” he said honestly. “You are my family and your safety and happiness means a great deal to me. So tell me, are you happy?”

Saeran studied Jumin, seeing no lie in his eyes. “I am happy here,” he admitted. “I am happy with my brother, with you, with Elizabeth the 3rd, with this house, and I am happy with Yoosung.”

Jumin smiled. “That is good.”

Saeran nodded, smiling as well.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Jumin told him, leaving Saeran alone for the man to rest.  
***  
“He is laying down now,” Jumin told the other two. “Are you going to stay the night, Yoosung?”

“If that is alright,” he fidgeted. 

“Of course,” Jumin said. “Will you be staying in Saeran’s room or should I prepare something?”

“Oh, um, I’ll go ask him if it is okay for me to stay with him,” Yoosung said, retreating up the stairs.

Once Jumin heard Yoosung open and close Saeran’s door, Jumin looked to his husband. “What has him so skittish?”

Saeyoung pulled Jumin down to sit next to him. “I think he is still freaked out from earlier,” Saeyoung said. “Truth be told, I’m a little stressed from it, too.”

Jumin wrapped his arms around Saeyoung, pulling him close. Elizabeth the 3rd jumped up on the couch and made her way onto Jumin’s lap. She then looked up to Saeyoung with her brilliant blue eyes. “I think she wants you to pet her,” Jumin observed with a smile. He kissed his husband’s cheek and scratched behind his beloved cat’s ear. 

“She deserves the world,” Saeyoung cooed, scratching under her chin, coaxing purrs from the white cat.

“So do you,” Jumin said, leaning against the man.

“You are so cheesy tonight,” Saeyoung said.

“I’m wounded,” Jumin sighed.

“Your pride can take it.”

Jumin chuckled. “Luckily, I love you.”

Saeyoung snorted, startling Elizabeth the 3rd. “You do love me,” he smiled. “I love you, too.”

“Lucky me,” Jumin smiled.

“Lucky you.”  
***  
“What do we do now?” Saeyoung asked as they lay in bed.

“What do you mean?” Jumin asks.

“We can’t be seen together in public,” Saeyoung elaborated. “People will know who I am and I can’t go out as Lucille anymore.”

Jumin rolled over, facing Saeyoung. “We will figure something out.”

“What if I go public,” Saeyoung suddenly suggested.

“If you go public, they could find you.”

“Agent Seven is dead,” he reminded.

Jumin pulled the man close and placed his head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

“Don’t forget that I’m strong,” Saeyoung told him. “I’m not a delicate flower, easy to bruise. I can take it.”

“What if I can’t?” Jumin asked.

Saeyoung pulled Jumin’s head up so he could look at him. “I will just have to prove it to you,” he said. “You should put more trust in me, babe,” he smiled. “After all, I made sure you kept your job.”

Jumin smiled a bit. “It’s pretty amazing how much a baseball cap can change a person’s appearance.”

“I’m a master of disguise,” Saeyoung teased, nipping at Jumin’s nose.

“You fooled all of Korea; I am inclined to agree with you.”

“I was serious about going public with you, though,” he said, no longer playful.

“I know,” Jumin sighed. “I know.”

“Now that we are at this point, I no longer want to be a secret.”

“Jumin Han’s Secret Husband Revealed,” the man mused.

“Fine As Fuck Red Head Comes Out As Mr. Han,” Saeyoung counters.

“Oh, I like that one,” Jumin smirks.

“I like that one, too,” Saeyoung giggles.

Jumin pushes a strand of hair behind Saeyoung’s ear. “How soon were you thinking?”

“Why not tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?”

“We could go to lunch together,” he suggested. “Give them a meal and a show,” he stuck his tongue out.

“Tomorrow,” Jumin agreed. “I hope you’re ready for it.”

“I’m ready for anything, as long as it is with you,” Saeyoung told the man.

“I love you,” Jumin smiled.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of this story, and I want to thank everyone that has read, bookmarked, commented, and left kudos. Thank you so so much!
> 
> I have also posted a short little one shot Mystic Messenger story called [Traipse Tenderly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786591) so, check it out if you're interested.
> 
> One more chapter to go!


	24. Extras - End

**Zen has entered the chatroom**

Zen: I have some big news!

Zen: And drum roll, please.

Zen: ...

Zen: ...

Zen: I finished all my scenes for filming!

Zen: Now I just gotta wait for post production.

**Saeyoung has entered the chatroom**

Saeyoung: Oh, my Zenny is a star!

Saeyoung: Don’t forget me when you’re living it up with your new Hollywood friends, dearie!

Zen: hahaha!

Zen: I could never forget any of you guys, you are all my family!

Saeyoung: <3

Zen: Besides, you’re the famous one around here.

Saeyoung: Famous for being a home wrecker...

Zen: Come on, people can’t still believe that Lucille was real.

Saeyoung: There are all sorts of memorials for her and Jumin’s relationship.

Saeyoung: It’s weird to see all those lovely pictures of myself.

Saeyoung: Kinda reminds me of a funeral...

Zen: People are so messed up.

Zen: Man, it’s so messed up that this happened to you guys...

Saeyoung: I mean, it gives us an excuse to come clean. I can go out of the house with Jumin as me.

Zen: You can?

Zen: You’re not going to stay out of the public eye?

Zen: What if people recognize you?

Zen: I mean, not trying to be weird about it or anything, but those videos give a good look at your face...

Saeyoung: ZENNY, DID YOU WATCH MY PORNS?!

Zen: I DIDN’T DO IT ON PURPOSE!

Saeyoung: D:

Zen: Dude!

Zen: ...

Zen: I didn’t mean to...

Saeyoung: It’s fine, really. I get it.

Saeyoung: You’re my friend and

Saeyoung: Who wouldn’t want to see this sexy body in action ;)

Zen: UGH STOPPPPP

Zen: Back to earlier, what are you going to do?

Zen: About being in public?

Saeyoung: I’m going to live a normal life with my husband.

Saeyoung: Including going out of the house with him.

Saeyoung: We plan on going out to lunch, which I need to get ready for.

Zen: It’s already 11:00.

Saeyoung: Yeah, Mr. Kim is already on his way to pick me up.

Saeyoung: Bye, Zenny! <3

**Saeyoung has left the chatroom**

Zen: That guy...

**Zen has left the chatroom**  
***  
Mr. Kim drove up to the C&R building, where Jumin was waiting outside. He got in the car and saw that Saeyoung was there, dressed in a nice red shirt and fitted jeans. His signature jacket was gone, as it was too hot to wear.

“Hey there, sexy,” Saeyoung winked.

Jumin chuckled to himself, greeting his husband with a quick kiss. “Ready for lunch?”

“I’m starving,” he said.

Jumin told Mr. Kim where to take them and their driver nodded, happily. 

“Despite the circumstances, I am glad that the two of you have decided to go public with your relationship,” Mr. Kim told them. “It brings me great joy to see you both happy.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kim,” Saeyoung beamed.  
***  
The two entered the little restaurant. It was fairly empty, despite it being lunch time. It was perfectly acceptable to them. The less eyes on them, the better, but it didn’t take long for word of their presence to get out and by the time their plates had arrived, there were reporters and gossip magazines standing outside of the venue, snapping photos through the glass.

“Better get used to this,” Jumin told his husband. “This is what you wanted.”

“If it means I don’t have to hide that I’m with you, I can more than live with it,” Saeyoung replied.

Jumin smiled. “I would do anything for you,” he told the man.

“You have,” Saeyoung said. “You’ve risked your career and your relationship with your father for me. You have done so much and I want to be able to repay that in any way that I can.”

“You do, every time you hug me, kiss me, and tell me you love me, you are doing more than I could ever ask for.”

Saeyoung chuckled, “Look at us, just a couple of saps.”

“Yeah,” Jumin agreed. “Sappy for each other.”

“They’re going to ask questions,” Saeyoung said.

“They are.”

“What should I do?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t mind answering them,” Saeyoung admitted. “I’ve lived my entire life in secret. It may be nice to let it out for once.”

“I will support you, no matter what.”

“Thank you, Jumin.”

“Anything for you, Mr. Han,” Jumin said, taking his husband’s hand. The flash from the cameras grew more rapid.  
***  
“Jumin Han, is that your lover?”

“Who is that?”

“What is their name?”

“Who are you?”

“How did you meet?”

Jumin took Saeyoung’s hand and gently squeezed it.

“Sir, how do you feel about the video leaks?”

“Did the former prime minister’s involvement in the leaks have anything to do with his indictment?”

Saeyoung bit his lip, looking over to Jumin, who nodded. He took a deep breath and walked over to a camera. “My name is Saeyoung Han, it’s nice to meet you,” he told the reporter, who looked stunned.

“M-Mrs. Rhee,” she greeted. She was the one who asked about the connection.

“What company do you work for, Mrs. Rhee?”

“I work for SKX Broadcast Network,” she told him.

“I will get in touch for an interview, if that is alright,” he said. “I would like it to be with you, since you are asking the right questions.”

She gulped and nodded, handing him her card. 

“Hana Rhee,” he read, “I look forward to being interviewed by you,” he then took Jumin’s hand again and walked to the car.

The rest of the reporters began holding out cards, desperately trying to get the attention of Saeyoung and Jumin.  
***  
_“Who is this Saeyoung Han? We will soon find out, as the mysterious lover of C &R Director, Jumin Han, reaches out after having lunch with the potential future CEO of the massive international company. Unfortunately, the exclusive interview will be done through SKX with no sign of any future interviews with other broadcasters.” _

\- - -

_“Korea’s most eligible bachelor was married and then two weeks later, it comes out that he was actually seeing a man. While it is apparent that the lover, now known as Saeyoung, was impersonating former fiancée, Lucille Vanderwood, some people refuse to believe that she was actually a he the entire time._

_“Look at these photos,”_ a man off the street said, showing his phone to the camera. _“Do these look like a man to you? No, her figure is undeniably feminine, even if her chest is a bit flat. Plenty of women have flat chests. What is more concerning is where is Lucille Vanderwood now? She just fell off the face of the earth.”_

_“I was at the wedding,”_ another man claimed, _“and there is no way that someone could pretend to be a woman that well. I mean, she had the voice, the look, and the allure. She is real, Lucille Vanderwood is real!”_

_“We will soon find out, it seems, who exactly is Lucille Vanderwood.”_

\- - -

_“Who is Saeyoung, who is Saeyoung?”_ The female celebrity guest asked. _“What I want to know is who the brother is? I mean, look at him! He is so cute!”_

The crowd laughed and whooped loudly.

_“You know what,”_ the host cut in, _“you are so right. We’ve heard nothing but questions about Jumin Han’s new husband, but we’ve heard absolutely nothing about the brother-in-law. Is he single?”_

_“I hope so,”_ the female celebrity said. _“Wouldn’t that be wild, to be on the arm of one of the most talked about brothers of the modern age.”_

_“No, that’s the thing, he’s not the most talked about,”_ the host said. _“Nobody seems to be talking about him but us. But, for real, what do you think about this Saeyoung person?”_

_“Well, I have never met him, but he is also a looker. I mean, have you seen those eyes? They are so beautiful.”_

_“Well, it has been established that one of his parents are foreign,”_ the host said. 

_“What?”_

_“Yes, yes, when Lucille Vanderwood was introduced, one of the things was that one of her parents was foreign. I guess that explains her red hair, although I’m sure there are other Koreans with golden eyes.”_

_“I’ve never met any,”_ the celebrity laughed. _“The brother’s eyes are blue, though. Don’t you think that is a bit peculiar?”_

_“They do look very similar,”_ the host pointed out, pulling up a picture of both red heads on the screen behind him. _“Do you think they are twins?”_

_“Oh, wow! I never even thought of that!”_

_“You know, Zen was the best man at Lucille and Jumin’s wedding. You think he knows?”_

_“The musical actor?”_ the celebrity asked.

_“Yes, but I hear he is going to be in something else, soon. A television show.”_

_“I’ll have to reach out to him on social media,”_ she said.

_“Didn’t Jumin say that they got married in America?”_

_“Oh, that’s right!”_

_“Oh man, I cannot wait for that interview!”_  
***  
“Are you ready?” Jumin asked.

“I am.”

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too.”  
***  
“Thank you for tuning in to SKX, my name is Hana Rhee and today is the day we interview Jumin Han’s husband, Saeyoung Han. This is an exclusive interview and the questions have been chosen carefully to protect the privacy of the Han estate and related persons,” Mrs. Rhee opened. The set was a simple set up with two chairs, one where Hana Rhee sat and another for Saeyoung Han, once they walked on. “I would now like to formally introduce the man of the hour, Mr. Saeyoung Han,” she said. 

The camera panned to the left and a woman appeared. Long red hair flowed down her back and across her shoulders. She wore a simple dress with glasses in her hand and had a cute smile on her face as she walked onto the set.

“Lu-Lucille Vanderwood?” Hana gasped.

Lucille Vanderwood smiled. “This is Lucille Vanderwood, the person that I was when news of Jumin Han’s relationship first came to be,” she said, “but this is not the real me.” She removed her wig, revealing the shorter hair underneath. The glasses were place on their face and Saeyoung bowed. “I used to pretend to be this person because my husband’s well being required it of me,” he said, changing his voice from the feminine one used as Lucille, to his real voice.

Hana Rhee attempted to rein control back into herself and move passed the initial shock. “You did this all for him?”

“Of course,” Saeyoung said. “Before he was my lover, he was my friend.”

“So, you knew him before you became intimate with him?”

“I suppose we can start at the beginning,” Saeyoung said. “My name before was Saeyoung Choi, son of Saejoong Choi, the former Prime Minister of South Korea. I’m sure that it is now a well know fact that my father was tried and convicted for the attempted murder and kidnapping of my twin brother and I, as well as other crimes. We were separated during our youth, but have since then reconnected. I am a member of the RFA, which is where I met Jumin Han. As one of the founding members, I have known him for years before we ever became intimate.”

“When we first met, I asked if there was a connection between the former prime minister’s incarceration and the video leaks,” she began.

“Yes, and that is why I chose to do the interview with you,” he smiled. “To answer your question, there is a connection. He approached Jumin and I’s table one night while we were eating. I was terrified,” he continued, “right in front of me was the man that I have been trying to protect my brother and hiding from my entire life. He did not recognize me as his son, but he recognized Lucille. I believe that he became suspicious of her, as she is I and I am her, so he proposed a business proposition between himself and my partner. Jumin assured me that nothing would come of it, but he had no reason not to give the man a tour of the vineyard on our property in order to avoid suspicion. It was at that time when he scouted the security of the place and had cameras set up after he had left.”

“Were you there for the inspection?”

“No, I had left the estate with my brother and my best friend,” Saeyoung said.

“How did you discover he was the one to have the cameras placed? He was already in jail when the leaks happened.”

“The police cooperated with us during the case. Jumin had a sweep done of our home in search of the cameras on the day the leak was taking place. The cameras were wifi enabled and they left a trail. With the right person inspecting it, anything can be traced back to the source,” Saeyoung grinned, a bit sinister like. 

“Who was that person?” Hana then asked.

“It was me,” Saeyoung answered. “When we said that Lucille’s job was computer related, I meant that my job was computer related.”

“Oh, and where is that?”

“I used to work freelance programming for computers. Things such as fire wall implementations and writing code for antivirus work, things of that nature,” Saeyoung told her. 

“You said used to, do you work now?”

“I do,” he said, “but a lot of my time was dedicated to assisting my brother. We had only reunited recently when I first became Lucille Vanderwood. Now, I help C&R when I can.”

“Your brother, can we hear more about him?” Hana asked.

“He has told me that he would prefer to keep his life private,” Saeyoung told her.

“Alright,” she said, looking over her cards. “So, you and Jumin got married in America, right?”

“That’s right,” Saeyoung confirmed.

“Would you mind telling us a bit about it?”

“We went to America and had a small ceremony with close friends and family,” he said. “That was all of it, really, since America legalized gay marriage.”

“Was Chairman Han present?”

“No, he was to remain in the dark about me being a man,” Saeyoung said.

“Does this have anything to do with Sarah Choi?”

“Smart you are,” Saeyoung smiled. “This is where Lucille Vanderwood came into play. I was asked to pose as Jumin’s girlfriend at the time. Sarah Choi was being pushed onto him as a fiancée for an arranged marriage. Glam Choi, Chairman Han’s girlfriend at the time, was pressuring my father-in-law to marry Jumin off to her under the guise of purchasing Sarah’s company, _Sugar Round._ Unbeknownst to him, the company was under the threat of bankruptcy and the two had wished to use the money to save Sarah from financial ruin.”

“That sounds like it is straight out of a drama,” Hana said.

Saeyoung chuckled, “I suppose it does.”

Hana Rhee then looked to the camera. “We will take a quick break and return.”

The cameras switched over to the commercials.

“You’re doing great,” she told Saeyoung, who seemed to have deflated.

“Thanks, I can’t believe you can do this all day.” He seemed like a different person, still confident, but more approachable now that the cameras were off him. “Is it alright if I change?” he asked.

“Of course,” she said, watching as Saeyoung retreated to the back and to the dressing room. 

That was when Jumin walked out. 

“Mr. Han,” she said, startled. “I did not realize you were here.”

“I wanted to be here to support my husband,” he said, giving her a polite smile. “Thank you for agreeing to his request, as well as agreeing to have the questions preapproved beforehand.”

“It is my pleasure, sir,” she told him. “You husband is quite brave for doing this.”

Jumin’s polite smile seemed more genuine at that moment. “He is, isn’t he.”  
***  
The tension of the interview lessened after the break. Saeyoung came back in a white vest with red accents and buttons, over a black button up dress shirt, with black slacks. He wore Italian brown leather shoes and a red tie that matched the red of his vest and hair, which was styled to have it parted partially to one side. Hana Rhee was thrown off by how handsome he was when he came back out, even commenting on it, getting a deep blush from Saeyoung.

“It’s my normal outfit for RFA parties,” he told her. “I feel comfortable in it when I need to wear something formal.”

“Speaking of the RFA, are there any future parties planned?”

“Not as of now,” he told her. “The future of the RFA is still in question. We are unsure as to if we will continue with any parties.”

All questions regarding Rika and V have been deemed off limits.

“So, Saeyoung,” she said, changing the subject, “tell me a little about yourself. We’ve learned about how we have gotten to this point, but not about you and Jumin, your interests, and your hobbies. Who is Saeyoung Han?”

Saeyoung giggled. “Who is Saeyoung Han?” he repeated. “I suppose I would say that I enjoy puzzles. That is part of the reason I stayed with computer programming for so long, it is piecing together puzzle pieces and even creating your own. I once created a social media bot to post random pictures of Zen, which helped his popularity and exposure.”

“That was you?” she gasped. “I follow that bot!”

“All my doing,” he said, proudly. “Zen is a close friend and I wanted to help him with his career in any way I could.”

“I remember that he was present during Lucille and Jumin’s wedding,” she added.

“Yes, he was the best man and ring bearer. He and Jumin’s friendship is something that I could never intrude on and I’m glad that Zen was able to be part of such an important part in our lives. He was the best man at our official wedding,” Saeyoung said.

“So, no jealousy on your part?”

“Oh, never,” Saeyoung laughed. “I don’t think anyone could be jealous of their love-hate friendship, oops,” he looked over to see his husband rubbing his hand across his face. “My bad,” he smiled.

“U-um, okay,” Hana stuttered, trying to get the interview back on course.

“The cat is out of the bag,” Saeyoung giggled, not one bit regretful. 

“Who was your best man during your wedding in America?”

“It was my best friend,” he said. “I wanted him to be a part of it, knowing that he could not be during the wedding with Lucille.”

“Jumin’s assistant was the maid of honor, yes?”

“She was,” Saeyoung smiled. “Jaehee is a sweet heart and I couldn’t have asked for any other woman to stand beside me during that. She is another dear friend. I only wish Elizabeth the 3rd could have been there,” he admitted. 

“Jumin’s famous feline?” Hana asked with a side smile.

“She is so wonderful,” Saeyoung grinned. “I used to go over to Jumin’s place just to see her. This was before we began seeing each other. My little Elly would greet me at the door and let me pet her until Jumin came home.”

“Would you say that Elizabeth the 3rd pulled you two together?”

“Oh, absolutely not,” Saeyoung chuckled. “Jumin hated that I came over to see her. He is very protective of her and did not like that I would sneak over just to see her.”

“Oh my god,” Jumin’s voice could be heard from behind the camera.

“Saeyoung,” Hana began, realizing that Jumin was not happy about this, “perhaps we should move on to another topic?”

“Is he getting grumpy over there?” Saeyoung asked, side eyeing his husband. “He is just jealous that she likes me more.”

“You mentioned your best friend,” she side stepped, “what does he think of your relationship?”

“He has probably known Jumin as long as I have,” Saeyoung told her. “He was initially upset at the circumstances, with me pretending to be Lucille. It was when the photos came out of Lucille leaving the restaurant with Jumin. It was a hard time and the situation was upsetting,” he then said.

“Ah, yes,” she said, recalling the photos in question. “Those were the first released of Lucille Vanderwood, if I am correct?”

“There was one before, but it was at the same dinner,” Saeyoung corrected. “That was when my friend discovered that I was playing Lucille. He has seen me in disguise plenty of times.”

“You often cosplay as a woman?”

“Not as often as I have as Lucille, but I enjoy pranks,” Saeyoung said. “I’ve pranked my friends many times while under the disguise of a woman.”

“Do you feel that dressing as a woman is something that defines part of who you are?”

“Not as much as you’d think,” he answered honestly. “While I do it, it’s not because I feel as if I am a woman. Well, I suppose being Lucille is the exception; I was her, after all. It is something I enjoy and something that I find comforting, but it is not a second skin or a sex thing. I am Saeyoung, someone who identifies as a man. I do not think there is anything wrong with me enjoying myself while taking on the appearance of a woman. I find the makeup and dresses to be very elegant and enjoyable. I like to make myself up and feel beautiful. I do not know how to explain this well,” he nervously told her.

“I think you explained it fine enough,” she smiled. “I believe there is something quite empowering as a woman to put on makeup and to present yourself as your ideal beauty. To see a man do the same, it is kind of admirable. You are not mocking or demeaning, you are embracing. I might add that you are very beautiful as Lucille,” she said.

“Thank you,” he blushed.

“Did you always identify as gay?” she then asked.

“Well, I’m not gay,” he admitted. “I’m actually bisexual, I just happen to be in a relationship with a man. It doesn’t change the fact that I’m still bisexual.”

“Ah,” she said, “and your husband is not worried about you meeting a woman?”

“I’m married,” he scoffed, still smiling. “I would never cheat on him, be it with a man or a woman. There may be a preconceived notion that bisexual people will cheat on their partners with a member of their opposite sex, but that is simply nonsensical. It is not their sexuality that makes them cheat, but their commitment to their partner. Would you cheat on your husband with another man, Mrs. Rhee?” he asked, “Because that is the same as what you asked me.”

Hana felt flustered. “I would not,” she told him. 

“I wouldn’t, either,” he smiled. “I believe we were talking about my friend’s reaction?”

“Yes, we were,” she said.

“He messaged me once he saw the photos. He was furious and wanted me to stop what I was doing as Lucille. He was worried that Jumin was the one to make me cry,” Saeyoung told her. “I am usually the one that is protective of him, but he was the one to try and protect me. He wanted to find Jumin and demand that he call the whole thing off. I convinced him that I would be okay. I’m pretty sure he hated every minute of me being Lucille.”

“Does he support you and Jumin’s relationship?”

“He does, and he always had, he just didn’t want me getting hurt with Lucille being so public.”

“He sounds like a good friend,” Hana smiled.

“He really is,” Saeyoung said, returning her smile.

“And your brother?” she asked. “How does he feel about Jumin?”

“They get along just fine. My brother is quiet and likes to keep to himself, but I believe he approves of my choice in partner.”

“That is nice,” she smiled. “What about Chairman Han?”

“He...erm, well, I have not spoken to him as Saeyoung,” he admitted. “He was very upset by the whole thing and he has not asked to talk to me. I believe he is still trying to come to terms with the fact that Lucille is not real. We got along well enough while I was disguised as her. He even danced with me at the wedding.”

“I see,” she said, looking like she felt bad for him. “I do hope that he comes around.”

“It would be unfortunate if he wished to never see me,” Saeyoung admitted.

“I do believe that that was the last question,” she concluded. “I want to thank you again for coming today,” she said.

“It was a pleasure, Mrs. Rhee,” Saeyoung smiled, shaking her hand.

“We wanted to thank you all for watching and continuing to support SKX,” she said to the camera.  
***  
“You did it,” Jumin smiled, kissing Saeyoung’s temple as they waited back stage.

“I did,” he sighed, “it was so nerve wrecking,” he admitted. “Did I do well?”

Jumin snorted. “You just told the world you used to sneak into my penthouse to see Elizabeth the 3rd.”

“I guess I did, huh?” he smiled.

Jumin kissed the tip of his nose. “You did great.”

Saeyoung smiled. “I hope that this is enough to let people get off our backs,” he said.

“I doubt it,” Jumin sighed. “But, I’m also glad that you decided to do this.”

“You, who was so against it?” 

“I suppose there are perks. It’ll stop so many questions, I believe, but not all of them. We can go out in public and not have to worry about keeping it a secret,” Jumin admitted.

“You and me, against the world,” Saeyoung said.

“You and me, as well as our friends,” Jumin corrected.

“Of course,” Saeyoung smiled.

“At the wedding, my father asked me about heirs,” Jumin suddenly brought up, recalling when Saeyoung mentioned his father dancing with Lucille at the wedding.

“He...brought it up to me, as well,” Saeyoung said.

“I’m not sure if I’m wired to be a father,” Jumin admitted.

“I don’t think I am, either.”

“Defiantly not right now with Saeran still continuing his treatment and the company being so hectic.”

“Maybe not ever,” Saeyoung said, quietly, fidgeting his thumbs.

“I’m fine with that,” Jumin said.

“And if I change my mind?” Saeyoung asked.

“If you do, I want you to tell me so we can talk about it.”

Saeyoung leaned against his husband. “Thank you for being here for me.”

“I will always be here for you,” Jumin told him matter of factly.

I would never want to go back to the way things were, even with the media hounding us all the time,” Saeyoung told him. “I’d never hit reset.”  
***  
They went home to the estate, finding Saeran and Yoosung in the living room, watching a movie.

“How was the interview?” Yoosung asked.

“You didn’t watch it?” Saeyoung asked.

“No,” Yoosung said, “the doctor told Saeran not to expose himself to potential stress triggers, remember?”

“Ah, yeah. I suppose it is for the best, anyway,” Saeyoung said. “There was a part where I just trashed you.”

“What? Saeyoung!” Yoosung pouted.

“I’m kidding,” he laughed. “I could never trash talk my star, especially on live television.”

“You’re so mean,” he pouted.

“Let’s go relax for a bit,” Jumin then said, pulling Saeyoung to their bedroom. “We will leave them to their movie.”

Saeyoung hummed in agreement. “Take care of me, my dearest husband.”

Saeran sighed, “They’re going to go fuck,” he told Yoosung, who’s face turned as red as a tomato and mouth gaped open in surprise.

“Shut up, Saeran!” Saeyoung cried out from the bedroom. “Yoosung, don’t listen! Your innocence!”

Saeran scoffed, “If only he knew,” he said, placing his hand on Yoosung’s thigh and rubbing his thumb across it, getting a small smile from the blond.

“I love you,” Yoosung said, kissing the other.

“I love you, too, Yoosung,” Saeran said, leaning against him.

“Now, let’s finish the movie.”

They turned back to their movie, enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it. This is the end. 
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you dear readers for continuing this with me. To all of you that left kudos and comments, you are so wonderful. Each notification of activity made me so happy. I hope the ending was satisfactory, as I do not have any plans to revisit this work. However, it seems my time with Mystic Messenger is not over, I have somethings that I need to work out first, but I will be returning to this pairing. 
> 
> Thank you again, you all mean so much to me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at the Mystic Messenger fandom.
> 
> I will be adding tags as we go along.
> 
> The alternative title for this was "The Prank."
> 
> There will be spoilers! So, please keep that in mind.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
